TU DESTINO EN MIS MANOS
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Ella busca la perla pero confía en personas que tal vez no debería... InuxKag UA Capítulo 20, ULTIMO: LA DECISION DE KAGOME.
1. Los Servicios de un Desconocido

**"TU DESTINO EN MIS MANOS"**

**Autor: Lady Sakura Lee**

Los rayos de la luz de la luna traspasaban débilmente por entre las nubes que con rapidez avanzaban en el negro firmamento, alumbrando de vez en cuando las formas terrenales y dándoles un aspecto medio tétrico que a cualquiera espantaría. Un aullido lamentero se dejó escapar del hocico de un perro y que inundó de pronto la silente ciudad, atrayendo de esta forma un coro de más aullidos que se le unieron casi al unísono.

Ella se revolvió inquieta en la cama arrugando el ceño y cobijándose aún más con las frazadas, intentando, casi somnolienta, darse más calor. Minutos más tarde los perros dejaron de aullar y todo volvió a su quietud normal, el silencio se hizo estremecedor y apenas era audible el leve soplar de la brisa nocturna. La joven volteó en su cama y pareció nuevamente sumergirse en su sueño, ya nada le fue consciente a sus sentidos, no obstante, de pronto tuvo la sensación de que algo no estaba muy bien, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina de su espalda haciéndola arrugar la frente y sintiendo que sus latidos se aceleraban. Volteó ya más despierta que dormida pero de pronto una figura alta y oscura se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola de la cintura, rodeándola y tapándole la boca, dejándola completamente inmovilizada. Ella ahogó su grito entre la fuerte mano que le pareció de un hombre, abrió más los ojos, aterrada, intentando ver el rostro del bandido, sin embargo él había sido algo más astuto y estaba detrás de ella, el muy osado tenía casi todo su cuerpo sobre la cama y ella ya estaba completamente aterrada.

-Shhhhhh- Silenció junto a su oído y ella volvió a sentir horrorosos escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, la agitación apenas la dejaba respirar y estaba totalmente paralizada.- Tranquila... no te haré daño... – Susurró y ella cerró los ojos de pavor unos segundos, tragando con dolor-... Sólo vine a hacerte una advertencia... sí... una advertencia... – Ella supuso que el hombre llevaba una gorra de esas que cubrían el rostro, puesto que su voz estaba algo distorsionada, resultaba más baja de lo normal, pero aun así era varonil y completamente escalofriante.-... sé que buscas la perla... y que la quieres para ti... pero yo también la quiero... y no dejaré que una niñita como tú la encuentre... y mejor vete con cuidado... soy capaz de todo, con tal de conseguir mis objetivos... - El hombre sonrió con maldad al sentir el estremecimiento de la chica, seguro sus palabras surtirían efectos, ella temblaba por completo. Sus ojos de pronto descendieron de su rostro y luego más abajo, viendo que la camisola de satén marcaba los senos femeninos con notoriedad, y su tórax que subía y bajaba fuertemente. Entonces se reprochó por el deseo que sintió de pronto. A pesar de eso, sus sentidos se sentían inundados por el perfume que le pareció perturbador, así que acercó su nariz a la chica y permitiéndose de la posición en que la tenía, aspiró inevitablemente el aroma suave que estaba impregnado no sólo en su pequeña habitación, sino que en ella. Tragó saliva de pronto y pestañeó como si despertara de un sueño, entonces la soltó con brusquedad, tanto, que ella cayó pesadamente de espaldas en su cama. Él se puso de pie y salió por la ventana que se encontraba abierta, todo lo hizo tan rápido, que cuando ella dio el grito de alarma en su casa al tiempo que se incorporaba y corría hacia la ventana, ya no había más rastros de aquel invasor.

La joven se llevó las manos al pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo como ahora, jamás nadie la había abordado de la manera tan intimidante como lo habían hecho ahora, y eso que estaba en su propia casa. ¿Tanto así valía aquella preciosa joya?... ¿tantos eran los interesados en apoderarse de ella?... pero si sólo era una perla... una reliquia, pero como muchas más. Sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y se dejó caer en el frío piso de madera, tragando con dificultad pero dándose ánimos para controlar su estado de nerviosismo y miedo extremo en que se encontraba. Alzó sus ojos castaños hacia la luna que de pronto apareció con todo su blanco fulgor y la miró. Sintió que las energías volvían poco a poco a su cuerpo y que retomaba la personalidad voluntariosa y testaruda que la caracterizaba, entonces afirmó sus manos pálidas en el marco de la ventana y se levantó más convencida que nunca. Nadie le impediría ir en busca de aquella preciosa joya, nadie, porque sabía que era su destino, la perla de Shikkon le pertenecía a su templo y no dejaría que cayera en manos que no fueran las suyas.

&&&&&&&&

**Capítulo 1: "Los Servicios de un Desconocido"**

El chico avanzó a paso rápido por entre las sucias callejuelas de la ciudad y esquivando de vez en cuando alguna rata de alcantarilla que se cruzaba en su camino. No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que esto sucedía porque escuchaba los pequeños gritos que daba su hermana, un par de pasos más atrás y que le seguía a duras penas. Atrás quedó el bullicio de los automóviles, los comerciantes, las charlas de las personas y la joven comenzó nuevamente a sentir escalofríos en su cuerpo.

-Ey, Souta¿Estas seguro que es por aquí?- Intentó que su voz no sonara demasiado atemorizada, pero la verdad si lo estaba, el lugar solitario le daba mal aspecto. Se detuvo en seco cuando una nueva rata pasó corriendo frente suyo y la joven contuvo el aliento. Sin embargo, la muy sucia sabandija se detuvo frente a ella y se paró en sus dos patas traseras mostrando sus grandes dientes. La chica hizo una mueca asqueada y una piedra cayó cerca del animal, ahuyentándolo. Ella levantó la vista agradecida y botó el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones, aliviada.- Gracias.- Respondió y el chico sólo levantó los hombros casi indiferente.

-Eres una cobarde después de todo, sabía que le temías a las ratas...

Volteó y siguió su camino y ella volvió a seguirlo. Era normal el comentario y no le extrañaba. Intentaba ser fuerte y valiente en todos los aspectos de su vida, sin embargo detestaba que la vieran flaquear, no, ella era una sacerdotisa, no podía ser así ¿qué clases de sacerdotisa sería si le tuviera miedo a las cosas? Sonrió ante el pensamiento y se llevó una mano a la boca para contener una risita nerviosa. La verdad es que no era una sacerdotisa... pero... alguien tenía que cuidar y atender del templo ¿no?. Además Souta era igual o peor que ella misma, un completo miedoso.

-Es aquí!

La joven se detuvo en seco y alzó la vista para observar el lugar. Tragó nuevamente con dificultad y arrugó el ceño, mirando luego a Souta que esbozaba una sonrisa cínica, sabía que la estaba poniendo a prueba, pero ella no se dejaría atemorizar.

-¿Aquí?... me pregunto qué clases de sucios ladrones tienes por amigos.- Respondió casi con sarcasmo y el chico sólo sonrió más. Cuando entró él en el lugar, ella no le siguió de inmediato. Miró inspeccionando su entorno con demasiado desagrado y a su nariz llegaron el aroma a cigarrillos y alcohol rancio. Suspiró derrotada y subió tres peldaños, abrió la puerta y la música llegó a sus oídos con molestia. El lugar estaba casi en penumbras, con pocas personas, cual de todos de más mal aspecto, una nube de humo de cigarrillo se cernía sobre sus cabezas sin importarle a nadie, parecía un antro, de lo peor.

Carraspeó nerviosa y se acomodó el flequillo buscando con la vista ansiosa a su hermano. Los hombres que estaban más cerca suyo la miraron de forma descarada y una sonrisa lúdica se dibujaba en sus horribles labios, y eso que ella vestía un abrigo corto y pantalón de tela oscuro, nada muy femenino, sus cabellos negros lo tenía sujetado en una coleta algo alta y su rostro pálido, sin embargo era resaltado por sus intensos ojos castaños y las mejillas que parecían estar siempre teñidas por un leve tono rosa. La joven avanzó rápidamente ofuscada y al pasar muy cerca de una silla tropezó con ésta, trayendo un estrepitoso ruido que en segundos ya a todos había llamado la atención. Se sonrojó avergonzada, irguiéndose y endureciendo el rostro. Al fin pudo ver a Souta, que se encontraba de pie en el lugar más apartado de la taberna, junto a una mesa. Entonces sonrió de mala gana y apresuró el paso.

-¿Porqué no me esperaste?... qué poco cortés eres!

Escuchó un respiro fuerte y pronto una risa que poco a poco se fue tornando más estrepitosa. Ella abrió más los ojos y Souta también sonrió. Contrariada, ladeó al fin la vista, hacia el lugar de donde provenía la risa y entonces lo vio. Un hombre de largos y desordenados cabellos negros se encontraba sentado junto a la mesa. Medio cuerpo estaba inclinado sobre ella, sonriendo con burla. La chica tragó con dificultad al observar los ojos color ámbar que parecían brillar demasiado y en un segundo le pareció que incluso podía leer su mente. Se sonrojó nuevamente y miró a Souta contrariada, levantando luego de unos instantes una delgada ceja a modo de pregunta.

-Souta... - Murmuró y en ese momento el hombre dejó de reír. Sintió la silla moverse y entonces ella ladeó nuevamente el rostro, asustada, hacia el hombre que se había puesto de pie. Su porte era alto que la obligó a alzar la mirada y el cuerpo algo atlético, que hasta sintió miedo. Se alejó entonces hacia su hermano y desde allí lo miró otra vez endureciendo el rostro.

-Tranquila hermana... él es el hombre del que te hablé...

Ella lo miró con detenimiento, entonces él finalmente también endureció la mirada. Ninguno de los dos habló por leves instantes, entonces al fin el hombre estiró su mano, a modo de saludo.

-Mucho gusto... – Dijo con la voz profunda, pero algo descortés, provocando que la piel de la chica se erizara involuntariamente, escuchó como un tintineo en su cerebro, una punzada en el pecho, y hasta sintió que aquella voz la conocía. Lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos parecían hechos de fuego, casi, y entonces bajó poco a poco el rostro hasta ver su mano tendida. Era levemente bronceada, grande y hasta tosca, parecían garras y por consiguiente ella dudó. Ladeó nuevamente el rostro hacia Souta y susurró ofuscada.

-No estarás hablando en serio...

-Ah¿sí? Ni siquiera me conoce y ya tiene un mal concepto de mí- Gruñó el joven enojado, retirando su mano e irguiéndose aun más en su lugar. La chica otra vez lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba que él escuchase su comentario. El joven se pasó la mano exasperado por el cabello y se giró sobre sus talones. Ella pudo ver su espalda ancha y musculosa, y volvió a tragar con dificultad.

-Hermana... – Murmuró Souta acercándose a ella con tono de voz conciliatorio. La joven percibió que sus mejillas se enrojecían, no quería ceder, porque su instinto le decía, desde el momento en que lo vio, que le atemorizaba. Había algo extraño, algo que le producía temor ¿sería su porte tan imponente?... o tal vez... ¿la mirada de demonio y que parecía desnudar su alma?. Comenzó a respirar fuertemente, no quería ceder... no quería... - Hermana... es él único que puede ayudarte... confío en él... - Acotó el chico a su lado y ella apretó los puños de indignación. El hombre parecía esperar la respuesta, no se iba, estaba de pie, de espaldas a ellos, esperando. Pero pareció que en un segundo había perdido la paciencia, lo escucharon gruñir y avanzar un paso, entonces la chica lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-No! Espere!- Pronunció y de inmediato él se detuvo, sintiendo un choque eléctrico en su piel sólo con el tacto que ella le daba, suave pero firme, en su brazo. Se giró y la miró sin expresión, ella de inmediato lo soltó, tragando saliva y mirándolo sin saber muy bien qué decir. Entonces comenzó a respirar con dificultad nuevamente, él la miraba de una forma que le helaba la sangre, aquellos ojos dorados eran... aterradores.- Lo... siento... - Murmuró al fin y escuchó a Souta reír entre dientes, la joven se volteó enojada y el niño pareció no tomarla mucho en cuenta, entonces volteó nuevamente, poco a poco, hasta enfrentarse a la mirada que la escudriñaba como si nada. Enrojeció pero intentó actuar con normalidad.- Lo siento... en verdad... - Musitó-...no se vaya... debemos hablar...

Él sonrió con cinismo mirándola unos instantes, la joven se sorprendió que fuera tan insistente e insolente y mantuvo su mirada, sin embargo ya luego volteó el rostro, turbada, y avanzó hacia una silla en donde se sentó apenas. Los otros dos la imitaron, Souta a su lado y el extraño hombre, enfrente de ellos. Bajó la vista y volvió a mirar aquellas manos tan grandes y rudas y repasó mentalmente lo que debía decir. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para comenzar su discurso él se volteó y miró al mesero que se encontraba tras la barra, limpiando unas copas.

-Ey! Dos más.

-No, yo no bebo.- Se excusó ella y entonces él volteó para mirarla y luego a sonreír.

-Bueno... no se preocupe, beberé los dos.

Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos ¿en verdad podía confiar en él?. Parecía un ladrón¿no se estaría arriesgando demasiado? Considerando lo realmente importante y valioso que iba a buscar... pero... ¿tenía otra alternativa? Su porte y aparente fuerza podría ayudarle... ¿debía confiar?... Vaya... si no fuera por aquella latente amenaza que le habían hecho la noche anterior...

-Bueno... le diré cual es mi objetivo.- Dijo ella al fin cuando él tuvo enfrente sus dos vasos de licor. Vio como bebía uno de una bocanada y luego, la miraba directo a los ojos. La joven endureció la mirada, lo mejor era aparentar completa tranquilidad y hacerle entender, desde el principio, que no le temía y que era ella quien mandaba.- Necesito una persona que... nos acompañe... soy... vivo en un templo... - Corrigió antes de decir que era sacerdotisa, que se creía sacerdotisa, mejor dicho. Iba a proseguir pero se cayó cuando él levantó una ceja mirando a Souta. Ella, turbada, miró luego a su hermano que también sonreía y entonces suspiró.- Bueno... creo que mi hermano ya le contó todo...

-Sé que necesita un "acompañante"... que... ha recibido algunas amenazas e incluso teme por su vida... – Dijo él precipitadamente y ella palideció. Malvado Souta¿para qué contarle todo eso?-... Y que busca una joya que, aparentemente, le pertenece a su templo ¿no es así?

La chica lo miró sin expresión esta vez. Todo era cierto, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera protegerla, así mismo que la fuera ayudando en una travesía que no sabía si saldría victoriosa o no, aunque ella no empleaba la palabra "ayuda", prefería creer que necesitaba a alguien que "la guiara" por tierras y lugares que probablemente no conocía.

-No lo contrataré como guardaespaldas, porque no lo necesito- Mintió y escuchó a Souta reír apenas.- Sólo necesito a alguien que me guíe... no sé a qué sitios mi búsqueda me llevará... y bueno, no conozco mucho el país.

-Osea que quiere jugar a la niña arqueóloga ¿verdad?- Preguntó burlón bebiendo el segundo vaso de licor de un sorbo y luego mirándola con intensidad- O tal vez... a la niña exploradora...

Ella se levantó ofuscada de su asiento y lo miró con rencor, llamando la atención de todos, pero eso no le importó.

-Escuche. Si quiere acepta, sino, no ¿esta bien? Usted decide.

El hombre la miró esta vez muy serio, demasiado, casi con rencor, clavó nuevamente sus ojos en los de ella pero a la joven pareció no importarle ¿pero quién se creía?. Tragó con dificultad e intentó mitigar la rabia que lo estaba invadiendo. La joven aun lo miraba esperando su respuesta, entonces él sonrió cínicamente y desvió la vista al fin.

-Tranquila... - Fue todo lo que dijo esperando a que ella se tranquilizase. La chica suspiró y se sentó nuevamente frente a él.- Acepto, sólo porque su hermano me lo pidió antes- Acotó luego con burla. Ella volvió a mirarlo disgustada pero esta vez se mordió el labio conteniendo la rabia.

-Esta bien... - Murmuró ella y luego ambos acordaron el precio de sus honorarios. La chica tenía algo de dinero ahorrado y se dio que cuenta que debería decirle adiós, puesto que el hombre cobraba bastante caro. ¿Aseguraba eso su protección? Confiaba y rogaba al cielo que sí. – Partiremos en dos días más... puede esperarnos en la estación de trenes de Tokio a las 7 de la mañana. – Ella vio que él asentía levemente y entonces se levantó de su silla dispuesta a marcharse lo antes posible de aquel sucio lugar. Pero en cuanto dio un paso escuchó que él hablaba, entonces se detuvo en seco, con Souta chocando en su espalda.

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha, por si las dudas...

Ella sintió que las mejillas se enrojecían de súbito y las piernas le temblaron. Volteó decidida y lo miró sin expresión. Él la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, escalofriante para su gusto.

-Yo soy... Kagome... Kagome Higurashi...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí me tienen con otro fic que espero les guste. Es una historia que puede ser similar a la serie original "Inuyasha", pero a mi modo, de forma que "cualquier cosa puede pasar".

Ya saben, si les gusta, recibo los reviews gustosa, si no les gusta, mejor no digan nada porque prácticamente escribo para que todas pasen un buen rato y no aspiro a nada más.

Había dejado un adelanto en mi space pero este que he publicado esta re-visado, por lo tanto le hice unas "pequeñas modificaciones", nada tan drástico de todos modos, aviso para que no haya dudas.

Bueno, ahora sí las dejo, gracias por leer

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**


	2. El Inicio de la Travesía

**Capítulo 2: "El Inicio de la Travesía"**

La mochila de excursionista parecía ahora lo bastante pequeña para contener todo lo que pensaba llevar, incluso había cosas que quedaban fuera, pero confiaba en que el bolso de Souta pudiera ayudarles también. Se inclinó pasando una mano por la frente, agotada, y ladeó el rostro sólo para mirar a través de su ventana el firmamento color naranja que anunciaba un pronto anochecer. A su mente volvió el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido la noche del incidente, cuando fue amenazada. Y volvió a sentir escalofríos. Es verdad, la perla de Shikkon era ansiada por muchos, ella lo sabía perfectamente. Desde que había descubierto el pergamino, bastantes personas habían acudido a su templo con el fin de solicitarla, clamándola como propia algunos, otros que la requerían por algún motivo de salud, pero jamás había recibido una amenaza así, tan real. Por culpa de aquella amenaza se sentía muy vulnerable ahora... ¿a dónde había ido toda su fuerza y confianza en sí misma?... pero no podía dejar de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. La perla era de su templo, así lo decía aquel viejo pergamino encontrado entre los numerosos tesoros y reliquias que su abuelo guardaba en una bodega. Se acercó dando un suspiro a la ventana de su alcoba y desde su altura vio a Souta jugando con el gato. Él era un niño bastante alegre después de todo y parecía vivir la vida sin preocupaciones, confiando en todo y en todos. A su mente llegó también aquel extraño hombre del bar y recordar los ojos dorados la hizo estremecer. Él sí parecía un demonio. ¿Debía confiar?... ¿cómo Souta podía ser "amigo" de alguien así?... tragó saliva sintiendo que en verdad le atemorizaba, era su porte, era su mirada, había algo y no sabía qué era...

Suspiró derrotada nuevamente y en ese momento las luces de los alumbrados públicos se encendieron al unísono, develándole así que la noche estaba cerca y entonces tragó sintiendo más temor. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Era cierto, desde aquel incidente en donde fue amenazada había dejado de sentirse segura en su propia casa, ni siquiera sabía si podía dormir tranquila esta vez. La noche anterior la había pasado en vela.

_-... sé que buscas la perla... y que la quieres para ti... pero yo también la quiero... y no dejaré que una niñita como tú la encuentre... y mejor vete con cuidado... soy capaz de todo, con tal de conseguir mis objetivos..._

Se estremeció sintiendo una horrible sensación de miedo, sus pupilas se dilataron de pavor experimentando nuevamente las mismas sensaciones de aquella noche, cada paso, aquella mano tapando su boca y susurrando palabras que aunque no fueron tan siniestras al comienzo, las ultimas la dejaron casi en shock.

-No... – Murmuró encrispando los dedos de sus delgadas manos en el marco de la ventana y dirigiendo la mirada hacia un punto perdido del horizonte-... no me atemorizará... hasta le grado de impedirme buscar la perla... es de mi familia...

Souta se durmió a su lado y ella pudo respirar algo más tranquila, sin embargo ante cada pequeño ruido, por insignificante que fuera, y aunque ya sentía que los párpados cansados se cerraban, su corazón comenzaba a latir con bastante rapidez y se incorporaba de un súbito encendiendo la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Y se quedaba allí un par de minutos, atenta ante el más mínimo ruido hasta finalmente recostarse otra vez y dejar mejor la luz encendida. Ladeó su rostro y miró al pequeño Souta murmurando palabras ininteligibles, en sueños. Ella se acercó y lo arropó más, como solía hacerlo años atrás su mamá. La nostalgia de aquellos días la hicieron entristecerse. Se sentía muy sola ahora, ella y Souta vivían sin nadie más en aquel inmenso y añoso templo.

&&&&&&&&

Las personas caminaban apresuradas, muchas buscaban su andén correspondiente y el tren que los llevaría a lugares tan lejos de su país. Souta sintió que caería de espaldas por su mochila tan pesada, hubiera jurado que sólo llevaba lo indispensable. Miró a Kagome que parecía demasiado nerviosa a su lado. La chica se puso en puntillas mirando con sus ansiosos ojos castaños a su alrededor e intentando buscar al hombre que les sería de "guía" en el viaje. Suspiró derrotada y miró el reloj de su muñeca. Faltaban sólo 5 minutos y el tren partiría.

-Lo sabía... sabía que no se podía confiar en ese descono... - Sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando se encontró de improviso, frente suyo los ojos color ámbar que la miraron como si fueran de hielo esta vez. Ella se mordió el labio y enrojeció. El joven avanzó hasta ellos y se detuvo enfrente, dándole la mirada que esta vez no reflejaba nada.

-Disculpen la demora... - Fue todo lo que le dijo a ella, luego posó sus ojos en Souta al cual sonrió levemente.- Como estas pequeño... - Y su mano desordenó los cabellos castaños del niño.

-Inuyasha!

Kagome aferró más su mano al tirante de su mochila y lo miró casi impresionada. Creía que era un hombre indiferente y hasta algo frío, y ahora la actitud tan "cercana" con su hermano menor la desorientaba. Era sin dudas alguien extraño, mucho, para su gusto. Entonces se permitió la licencia para inspeccionarlo mejor, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo una voz sonó en el altavoces anunciándoles que su tren partiría en menos de 1 minuto. Souta abrió los ojos inmensamente y se echó a correr. Los dos adultos se miraron de manera fría unos instantes, luego la chica avanzó siguiendo a su hermano, sin dirigirle la palabra.

Atrás fueron quedando los paisajes urbanos de la ciudad de Tokio para luego de un par de minutos ver más los suburbios de la ciudad capital. A pesar de que el clima era bastante bueno para ser primavera, incluso con tardes de calor, ella se sorprendió de la indumentaria que el extraño hombre vestía. Fingía mirar a su alrededor, sin embargo sus ojos castaños estaban puestos en él. Le causó curiosidad que vistiera un largo abrigo oscuro que terminaba mucho más abajo de las rodillas y que estaba descuidadamente abotonado. Parecía no darse cuenta que la temporada de lluvias ya había pasado, entonces ella sonrió con burla. Subió la vista y se encontró con sus ojos dorados fijos en ella, a pesar de estar semi ocultos casi entre sus desordenados cabellos negros y largos, entonces la muchacha desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la ventana. Y sintió que era observada y eso la hizo temblar, casi no podía respirar ¿la estaba inspeccionando al igual que ella lo había hecho con él? Se revolvió inquieta sintiendo lo extremadamente incómoda que estaba ¿en qué estaba pensando al contratarlo si le temía y su presencia la incomodaba demasiado?

Se volteó con el rostro serio esta vez y lo enfrentó, él pareció no asombrarse, seguía mirándola como si nada le importase, Souta permanecía a su lado y miraba por la ventana, maravillado.

-Supongo que querrá saber a dónde nos dirigimos- Dijo ella de pronto levantando una ceja, interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio, creyendo que tal vez él la miraba con ese motivo y que no se atrevía de preguntar. Inuyasha desvió rápidamente sus ojos hacia la ventana también, como si de pronto le interesa el paisaje más que la conversación de ella. Kagome enrojeció de rabia ¿pero quien se creía que era para ignorarla de esa manera? Se quedaron en silencio otra vez, el vaivén del tren pronto se hizo monótono y la chica sintió náuseas. Se levantó y salió al pasillo caminando hacia otro vagón y así perderse por un momento de la presencia de aquel hombre. Cuando estuvo ya lejos de él relajó su cuerpo y movió el cuello, estaba tan tenso que hasta le dolió.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos regresó mentalmente repuesta, no dejaría que ese hombre la intimidase ni que la hiciese sentir mal. Desde lejos pudo ver que hablaba tranquilamente con Souta, entonces ella se acercó a ellos, recibiendo otra vez el frío desdén y la indiferencia de parte del joven. Ella sonrió con ironía y lo miró. Estaba aprendiendo a conocer su juego. Aquel hombre pretendía ser así sólo con ella ¿porqué?... un tonto, o un fanfarrón, tal vez.

-Como usted esta bajo mis ordenes... – Comenzó a decir con burla mientras se sentaba nuevamente en frente, atrayendo finalmente su atención, vio que le fruncía el ceño y eso la hizo sentirse satisfecha.

-No estoy bajo sus órdenes- Rectificó arisco, clavando sus ojos fieros en Kagome.

-¿No? Le recuerdo que contraté sus servicios por bastante dinero y como seré yo quien le va a pagar por eso... pues su misión es hacer lo que le diga.

Inuyasha le dio una mirada de hielo y sus pupilas parecieron dilatarse tanto, que parecían ojos de felino, pensó Kagome. Sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían de súbito otra vez, aquel hombre cada vez que la miraba directo a los ojos temblaba completa.

-Si es así entonces... - Él habló y se acomodó en su asiento esta vez cruzándose de brazos.-... lo mejor será que me pague por adelantado. Si no, no hay trato.

Kagome rió inocentemente echando su delicada cabeza hacia atrás y ocultando su sonrisa tras su mano, en cuanto volvió a inclinarse se dio cuenta que el rostro del joven seguía tan atemorizante como antes y entonces desvió la mirada hacia Souta que estaba a su lado.

-Souta... siéntate a mi lado.- Ordenó y el niño la miró sin entender, pero no se movió.

-No sea infantil, lo que pido es justo y nada fuera de la ley- Reprochó el hombre mirándola esta vez muy serio. Kagome tragó saliva con dificultad y luego de unos instantes se levantó de su asiento y sacó el bolso que se encontraba en el maletero, sobre sus cabezas.

-Esta bien... de todos modos así me aseguro que cumplirá mis órdenes- Respondió rencorosa y extrajo allí un fardo de dinero que entregó al hombre. Sus manos temblaron al hacerlo pero a él no le importó, sólo lo recibió sin un atisbo de emoción.- Es la mitad... si quiere puede contarlo...

-No hace falta... confío en una _"sacerdotisa"-_ Respondió, esta vez dándole una mirada burlesca que la hizo nuevamente enrojecer de vergüenza. ¿Se estaba burlando? Si era así mejor sería ignorarlo. Ella se sentó y no respondió, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la ventana, ahora era posible ver la costa y el paisaje se tornaba fresco y hermoso. Inuyasha guardó el dinero en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se recostó en el asiento, con claras intenciones de tomar una siesta, ella lo vio de reojo estirarse e inclinar la cabeza cerrando finalmente los demoníacos ojos. Entonces en ese momento el tren tocó su pitido y comenzó a perder velocidad. Ella sonrió y se levantó de súbito, sacando las mochilas de su hermano y de ella. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y la miró contrariado, cuando la vio tomar la mano de Souta se irguió en su asiento y la miró directamente.- ¿Cómo?... ¿eso es todo?

-Si hubiera sido más cortés y me hubiera dejado hablarle, pues le hubiera dicho que nuestro primer destino es Yokohama, osea, donde estamos ahora- La chica salió al pasillo y comenzó a caminar. Él se levantó de un brinco y tomó su bolso rápidamente saliendo luego tras ella. Bajaron al andén y Kagome desplegó un papel amarillento que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta corta y lo miró concentrada. El hombre se había puesto frente a ella y miraba, exasperado, el lugar.

-Realmente no sé porqué viajamos en tren si el destino era tan corto.- Murmuró y apretó con sus grandes manos los tirantes de su bolso de mano. Kagome sonrió a medias pero sin despegar la vista del papel que tenía entre sus dedos.

-Sí, ya sé que estamos a 30 Km. de Tokio... pero me gusta andar en tren, lo prefiero al autobús.

Él hizo una mueca y luego sus ojos se dirigieron al documento que ella sostenía, quiso acercarse, y en cuanto estiró el cuello para darle un atisbo la muchacha lo cerró descuidadamente y lo guardó en el bolsillo, mirando a su alrededor.

-Debemos ir a la Universidad Nacional de Yokohama primero.- Musitó y se echó a caminar hacia los mesones en donde luego de hablar con una de las muchachas, recibió un mapa de la ciudad. Souta miró a Inuyasha y le tomó la mano.

-No seas tan malo con mi hermana... no me gusta verlos pelear.

El joven tragó con dificultad sin decir nada y luego su vista se dirigió hacia la joven que se acercaba con lentitud a ellos, trayendo la vista enterrada en el mapa. Su rostro había cambiado drásticamente cuando hablaba de su búsqueda, parecía ser una joven inclusive tranquila, amable... él hizo una mueca reprochándose éste ultimo pensamiento.

El sol los recibió con sus rayos abrasadores y la brisa marina del lugar llegó a sus narices claramente. Los tres caminaban en silencio cruzando los prados del campus de la Universidad y luego vieron a Souta correr adelantándose en su camino. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, los dos y entonces Kagome creyó que era ya conveniente hablar.

-¿Puedo preguntar como conoció a mi hermano?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y miró el verde prado bajo sus pies. A su memoria llegaban imágenes también de su propia infancia solitaria. Guardó silencio unos segundos, no tenía deseos de hablar, miró por el rabillo del ojo a la muchacha, ella tenía el rostro contraído mirando el frente, pero parecía concentrada, esperaba su respuesta ansiosamente. Entonces él finalmente levantó un segundo la vista, mirando el cielo azul.

-Él estaba en la calle... y yo... - Arrugó el ceño y luego prosiguió-... sólo lo ayudé.

La joven se detuvo y lo miró asustada.

-¿Lo ayudó?

Él siguió caminando obligando de esta forma a que la chica corriera para estar nuevamente a su lado.

-Lo ayudé a cruzar la calle- Respondió cortante y ella lo miró con perplejidad¿estaba bromeando? Él no parecía un hombre que se dignaba a ayudar a personas y menos a niños, a cruzar la calle. Kagome se mordió el labio sin decir nada más. Era imposible hablar con él.

-Bueno... - Retomó ella la conversación, pero cambiando drásticamente de tema-... en verdad espero... que esto salga bien...

-¿Se refiere a encontrar la perla de shikkon?

-Sí... me refiero también... a que espero que no haya problemas entre nosotros.- Respondió casi de forma autoritaria, esta vez mirándolo de reojo. Subieron las pequeñas escaleras de entrada de un viejo edificio de cemento y una chica de recepción los recibió.- Buscamos al señor Ishima... Sukishiro Ishima. Es profesor de historia medieval.

-Piso 3, oficina 17... en este momento debe estar ahí.- Respondió la joven con una sonrisa y ella le agradeció con otra. Souta llegó corriendo a su lado y la miró intrigado.

-¿A quien buscamos Kagome?

La joven se inclinó y le arregló el cabello al tiempo que sonría y musitaba muy bajito, intentando que el extraño hombre que los acompañaba no la escuchase. Era algo muy personal, él no tenía nada que ver en ésto, por ahora.

-Un amigo del abuelo... ¿recuerdas que te conté?... él es muy bueno... ya lo conocerás.- Se levantó y le tomó la mano y luego los tres subieron las escaleras que los llevaría a la oficina de aquel hombre. Sin embargo Inuyasha tenía atravesada una respuesta con respecto al comentario anterior, así que aprovechó de dejarle también en claro sus pensamientos.

-No habrá problemas señorita... si sólo hago lo que debo hacer, nada más.

Ella sólo asintió sin decir nada. Cuando llegaron al lugar miraron a su alrededor, el piso parecía bastante sombrío a pesar de ser temprano aun. Ni siquiera los alumnos estaban cerca como suele ser cuando se tiene alguna clase de duda y asistían a sus oficinas. El piso en verdad estaba desolado. Kagome se detuvo en seco y arrugó el ceño mirando a su alrededor. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente e Inuyasha la observó de reojo, vio en sus ojos castaños el temor y un brillo extraño, que lo perturbó.

-Hermana... ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó Souta con inocencia mientras llamaba su atención sujetándola de la manga de su chaqueta. Kagome se giró y vio la oficina 17.

-Allí es... – Murmuró ella, casi con temor, apuntando con su dedo el lugar. Ninguno de los tres se movió de su lugar, parecían como si de pronto se hubieran dejado llevar por la extraña actitud que tomaba la muchacha. Inuyasha pestañeó confundido luego de unos segundos e instintivamente se llevó una mano a la cadera, palpando por encima de la tela de su abrigo oscuro, como asegurándose de que algo estuviera allí, en su lugar. De pronto vio que la joven se echaba a caminar hacia la puerta y la siguió rápidamente, estaba sintiéndose demasiado perturbado y agitado por la actitud de la muchacha, cuando ella abrió la puerta lo hizo con demasiada lentitud, como si fuera en cámara lenta. Souta los miró desde la distancia, a la expectativa. Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo Kagome abrió los ojos con pavor y un grito salió de su garganta, volteando rápidamente y chocando contra el pecho de él, que se encontraba a su espalda. Se aferró a los duros antebrazos temblando de terror e Inuyasha miró la dantesca escena.

Un anciano yacía sobre un charco de sangre en el piso y con el estomago abierto desde un poco más abajo del ombligo, hasta la garganta, sus ojos desorbitados y horrorizados parecían mirarlos con horror desde su lugar, parecía como si las cuencas se fueran a salir de sus órbitas. Inuyasha tragó nerviosamente mientras sus ojos esta vez recorrían el lugar. Los libros rasgados y desparramados, le develaba que el hombre había sido asesinado porque alguien necesitaba información. Entonces Inuyasha apretó los puños de sus manos y pensó. Tal vez el hombre sabía lo que todos andaban buscando... la perla de shikkon...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Ah, me gusta como va quedando esta historia, no sé, tiene algo distinto a las demás (me rio mucho con estos dos, cual más infantil y orgulloso), en fin, es mi percepción, todos tenemos una manera distinta de ver las cosas, jiji. 

Gracias queridas amigas por sus reviews, ya saben que son MUY importantes para mi, todos, a las chicas nuevas se los agradezco, a las que siempre me siguen también, jeje, a todas.

Esta historia se publica alternativamente en (dejaré la dirección en mi pag. principal, esta no me la acepta) la parte de fanfics lemons (ni hablar, mejor dejarlo así u.u') participen, es un foro que recién comienza, debemos ayudarlo n.n

Nos vemos, buen fin de semana de descanso ;)

**Lady Sakura Lee.**


	3. Confiando en el Extraño

**Capítulo 3: "Confiando en el extraño"**

Luego de que la horrorosa imagen se desvaneciera de su mente, Kagome abrió los ojos llorosos dándose cuenta del calor del cuerpo ajeno y los brazos que la acunaron débilmente, entonces se enderezó y se alejó un paso de súbito, mientras sentía que sus mejillas se coloreaban rápidamente, alzó la vista y él la miró sintiendo algo de preocupación, por un segundo le pareció que ella temblaba entre sus brazos y buscaba afecto o protección, pero entonces el hombre desvió rápidamente la mirada y avanzó un paso entrando en la oficina. Kagome lo miró nerviosa y luego vio a Souta que parecía más blanco que el papel y no se atrevía despegar sus pies del suelo. Ella caminó presurosa a su lado y le tomó la mano.

-No te preocupes... todo estará bien... - Murmuró alterada no creyendo mucho en sus propias palabras. Lo instó a bajar y avisar a la secretaria del incidente, el chico corrió torpemente escaleras abajo, luego ella miró hacia la oficina desde la distancia, de donde Inuyasha salía muy serio.

-¿Lo conocía?- Preguntó él acercándose un poco más a ella que las veces anteriores. Kagome tragó nerviosamente y asintió apenas pero tenía la vista concentrada en el piso esta vez, sus ojos de pronto comenzaron a humedecerse pero retuvo las lagrimas y el miedo que la embargó a duras penas. Inuyasha pudo percibir su congoja y sólo se quedó a su lado, pensando y tensando la mandíbula. Esto se estaba poniendo siniestro y muy peligroso... demasiado... pero había algo más extraño aún, sentía que su estómago se encogía de solo recordar la forma en que ella había actuado los momentos previos al encuentro con el cadáver. No podía equivocarse, la chica parecía haber "presentido" que algo malo había sucedido... su corazón esta vez pareció también encogerse y retuvo el aire de sólo imaginar en aquella imposible posibilidad... ella... ella... ¿podría ser? La miró sin entusiasmo desde su altura, parecía indefensa ahora, pequeña y delgada, acurrucada casi contra la pared, con la vista fija en el piso... no, no podía ser, él lo hubiera sabido antes, lo habría reconocido... sus ojos como el fuego la observaron esta vez queriendo descubrir algo más en aquel cuerpo físico que se le presentaba. Y la examinó concentrando sus sentidos, Kagome estaba tan abatida que no se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenía él sobre ella... pero luego de unos leves instantes Inuyasha apartó el rostro convenciéndose que no podía ser. No, ella era una chica ordinaria, nada especial... nada especial...

La policía los retuvo en el edificio buena parte del día y ambos se vieron en la obligación de declarar cómo habían encontrado la escena del crimen. Todos estaban consternados, los alumnos miraban con ojos inquietos a los policías y más de alguno derramó una lagrima. Es que el señor Sukishiro Ishima era un anciano de aproximadamente 80 años, de aspecto bonachón y amable, de esos maestros que nunca ponían una mala calificación y a la cual todos querían. Desde el rector de la Universidad hasta el conserje, todos estaban completamente abrumados. La policía resolvió dejar a Kagome e Inuyasha puesto que ya una teoría se formaba en sus cabezas: Un vulgar asalto. Sin embargo, la joven se limitó a no decir nada más de lo debido y su actitud pensativa llamó poderosamente la atención de Inuyasha, que ahora, caminaban por la calle recibiendo el aire frío de la noche.

Ella se detuvo enfrente de un pequeño hotel y ellos la siguieron. Kagome pidió una habitación doble, para ella y su hermano y otra para Inuyasha. En cuanto Souta se quedó dormido pesadamente la chica sollozó y luego lloró. Aún no podía creer que aquel amable anciano que conocía de toda la vida estuviera muerto, muerto, igual que el abuelo, su madre y padre. Las horas pasaron lentamente, no podía dormir, el miedo la consumía enormemente. Tenía el presentimiento que el asesinato era por algo más que un simple robo. No, aquello no la convencía para nada.

El silencio era total en aquel pequeño edificio, la muchacha podía oír los propios latidos de su corazón inclusive. Se levantó caminando en puntas hasta salir al pasillo, allí estaba levemente iluminado por las pequeñas lámparas que estaba adosadas a la pared. Kagome cerró la puerta tras de si y afirmó su espalda en ella, alzando la vista al techo mal pintado y dando otro suspiro de agobio. De pronto la puerta del frente se abrió y ella abrió más los ojos cuando vio al joven hombre salir de su habitación. Esta vez no llevaba el abrigo y solo vestía unos jeans algo desgastados y una ajustada camiseta gris. La miró y ella pudo notar, por segundos demasiado veloces, que la miraron impresionado, el cabello suelto de ella ahora la hacía parecer más niña y la pijama rosa tampoco ayudaba mucho, él luego adoptó la actitud arrogante y se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos, pero preguntando lo inevitable.

-¿Lo conocía hace mucho?

Kagome lo observó con incredulidad ¿le importaba acaso¿No era que se limitaría a hacer sólo su trabajo? Estudió su rostro bronceado y endurecido, la mirada dorada parecía esquivarla ahora, sus labios entreabiertos, el ceño algo fruncido, aunque no tanto...

-Era... amigo de mi abuelo... – Respondió finalmente en un murmullo con la cabeza baja, él la miró directamente-... la ultima vez que lo vi fue en el templo... Souta era muy pequeño como para recordarlo...

Inuyasha desvió su mirada indiferente esta vez hacia el final del pasillo, una sombra había llamado su atención pero pronto se dio cuenta que eran las luces proyectadas de los vehículos que pasaban allá afuera.

-Él... ¿sabía... de la perla?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz, mirándola de soslayo. La vio alzar la cabeza y mirarlo como si adivinara sus pensamientos. Inuyasha ladeó el rostro con la mirada fija sobre la suya, esperando a la expectativa, él tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Sí... que estaba perdida... sólo eso... - Respondió la chica muy bajito y en sus ojos se reflejó el temor claramente. Pero le sorprendió que él pensara lo mismo que ella, aquello no había sido un vulgar asalto, a ese profesor lo habían asesinado... y seguramente porque sabía algo de la perla de Shikon ¿su paradero exacto tal vez?. Inuyasha respiró hondo y miró nuevamente hacia el final del pasillo.

-Entonces... alguien más anda en su búsqueda... – Murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella. La joven se acomodó el cabello nerviosa, sus dedos juguetearon con los rizos de sus puntas y se mordió el labio al recordar la amenaza que se cernía también en su cabeza. No respondió, él pareció despertar de sus pensamientos y la miró sin expresión nuevamente.- Bueno, me voy a dormir, que descanse.

Volteó y cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándola sola en el pasillo. Ella se quedó mirando el lugar por donde él había entrado ¿habían tenido una "conversación" sin pelear?... pero pronto se olvidó de aquellos sentimientos para recordar nuevamente la tristeza que la embargaba al saber de la pérdida de un hombre bueno y gentil y que probablemente sabía algo más del paradero de la perla de Shikon. Entró a la habitación nuevamente y miró a Souta dormir, ella se recostó en la cama del lado pero sus ojos no se cerraron del todo, ya sabía lo que vendría, no podía conciliar el sueño, el insomnio sería nuevamente su compañía.

&&&&&&&&

El sol brillaba con toda su luminiscencia y sus rayos parecían quemar aun a través de la tela de su chaqueta. Se la quitó y la sostuvo en su regazo y miró de reojo a Inuyasha que parecía no percatarse del calor que había, pues llevaba encima el largo abrigo como si nada. Souta acomodó su mochila en su espalda mientras el estómago gruñía de hambre. El hombre posó sus ojos en el pequeño y luego miró a la chica, a su lado, demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta que ya era tarde y que había un niño que necesitaba su comida.

-Creo que es hora de comer- Dijo con la voz gutural, obligándola casi por inconsciencia a traerla a la realidad. Kagome ladeó el rostro mirándolo incrédula, él parecía impasible, sus ojos brillantes y dorados se clavaban en sus pupilas, igual a la primera vez de su encuentro. No le gustó el modo en que le habló. ¿Que se creía?... ¿qué era él quien mandaba? Frunció el ceño fastidiaba pero sin mirarlo ahora y apretó más la pequeña mano de Souta.

-Es temprano aún. - Protestó, casi infantilmente pues sabía que él tenía la razón. Sin embargo buscó con la vista algo apagada un lugar en donde comer, para Souta y para él, ella no tenía mucho apetito.

Suspiró por enésima vez y revolvió los palillos entre su porción de ramen, sus ojos castaños estaban dirigidos al cielo, pensando. Inuyasha comía con ahínco, al igual que Souta que pidió una ración extra esta vez acompañada con otra de papas fritas, aprovechando la divagación de su hermana. Cuando terminaron se sintieron realmente satisfechos y entonces el pequeño miró a Kagome, preocupado. Se podía dar cuenta de la tristeza de ella y también de su preocupación.

-Kagome... - Murmuró, trayendo de inmediato no sólo la atención de la chica, sino del hombre que estaba a su lado.-... ¿dónde iremos ahora?...

La muchacha lo miró con sus ojos castaños impregnados de miedo y dudas. Se desviaron un segundo hacia el hombre, encontró también su mirada clavada sobre la suya, ella la desvió rápidamente y volvió a posar la vista en Souta. Los segundos pasaron lentamente y la joven cerró los ojos como si meditara muy bien lo que iba a decir. Inuyasha volvió a mirarla como si fuera un halcón que busca su presa. Se fijó en cada minúsculo movimiento de ella, necesitaba saber y confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, a pesar de que nada era concreto. Ella abrió los ojos y volvió a suspirar, llevando la mano a la mochila semi abierta y extrayendo un papel amarillento que desplegó sobre la mesa, con las manos temblando. Souta se inclinó para mirarlo, Inuyasha miró a Kagome muy serio, ella también lo miró, en sus ojos no se reflejaba la arrogancia de ella esta vez, al contrario, él pudo leer en sus ojos casi la súplica. Entonces se inclinó también para mirar el papel, que reconoció, era el que ella había sacado en la estación de tren, a la llegada a Yokohama.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Souta levantando su pequeña cabeza inocente y mirándola confundido. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y también la observó, con demasiadas preguntas en su mente. Kagome miró nuevamente a su alrededor, como era ya media tarde, hacía horas que el centro de comidas se encontraba casi vacío, entonces eso la impulsó a hablar, no sin antes cuestionarse la noche entera si debía hacerlo. No por Souta, él era su hermano menor, sino por Inuyasha. Pero sentía algo muy extraño desde aquella vez en que inconscientemente lo había abrazado al ver el cadáver del anciano profesor. Por un segundo se había sentido "protegida".

-Verán... - Murmuró con un hilo de voz y ambos chicos se vieron en la obligación de acercarse más a la mesa-... este documento lo encontré en la bodega abandonada, en la que hay muchos objetos que mamá insistía eran sólo cosas sin valor... - Y miró a Souta quien afirmó con su cabeza.

-El abuelo no quería deshacerse de esas cosas... y sólo por eso mamá las retuvo... aunque siempre le disgustó... - Afirmó Souta. Kagome también asintió y miró a los ojos de Inuyasha para comprobar que tenía su atención, y sí lo estaba.

-Pues... encontré esto... miren aquí arriba... es escritura antigua... lo sé porque... - Tragó con dolor y se repuso nuevamente a duras penas-... el profesor Ishima fue quien me enseñó algo cuando era niña... él pasaba largas temporadas en el templo... eran muy amigos con el abuelo...

-¿Y qué es lo que dice?- Preguntó por primera vez Inuyasha levantando sus ojos hacia la muchacha, ella retuvo el aliento, era extraño, la forma en que la miraba era distinta esta vez... estaba... ¿preocupado?

-Aquí dice... - Sus dedos apuntaron temblorosos a las primeras letras-... La joya de las cuatro almas...

-La shikon no tamma- Rectificó Inuyasha. Ella asintió rápidamente.

-"_La joya de las cuatro almas, es una perla de inmenso poder creada hace muchos siglos atrás y que debe ser custodiada_... – Su voz se detuvo y alzó la vista hacia los dos. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño exasperado.

-¿Qué más?

Kagome se recostó levemente en la silla y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Es que sólo hasta ahí pude descifrar lo que decía... no soy una experta...

El hombre hizo una mueca exasperado y respiró hondamente, como si intentara controlar todo el mal humor y la rabia junto con la poca paciencia que lo estaba invadiendo. Se levantó de su silla y Kagome alzó la mirada confundida.

-Así que usted iba por ese profesor con ese objetivo ¿no, para que le leyera ese papel completo...

La chica asintió y el hombre finalmente desvió la vista, tampoco le gustaba mucho que ella lo mirara a la cara, aquellos ojos castaños parecían querer hundirse en su mente.

-Sí... – Murmuró la joven. Lo vio pasarse la mano por el cabello endureciendo el rostro, la mandíbula se tensó y parecía intranquilo.- Usted sospecha lo mismo que yo... ¿no es así?... él sabía algo más, quizás sabía en dónde esta la perla.

Inuyasha no quiso mirarla esta vez, pero sintió que su piel reaccionaba como un escalofrío. Carraspeó más incómodo y finalmente se sentó.

-¿Qué sucede hermana?- Preguntó finalmente Souta. Ella tenía la vista fija en el hombre. No podía equivocarse, estaba segura que él pensaba lo mismo que ella.

-Alguien parece habérsenos adelantado... tal vez tiene una copia de ese documento en sus manos... – Dijo él precipitadamente, Kagome abrió un poco más los ojos al escuchar la palabra "habérsenos", sonaba demasiado involucrado en la situación... y volvió a cuestionarse ¿no es que sólo se iba a dedicar a su trabajo y nada más?-... puede ser... considerando que desde que usted lo encontró e hizo publica su búsqueda, muchas personas llegaron al templo ¿no?... cualesquiera pudo haber sabido de antemano de este documento, he hizo una copia... - Respondió Inuyasha finalmente con el tono de voz muy bajo. Souta se quedó con la boca abierta y Kagome finalmente asintió.

-Es muy posible... ha entrado incluso gente extraña a mi casa a amenazarme... no me extrañaría... - Murmuró ella con rencor. Inuyasha levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno el caso es... - Interrumpió muy serio y esta vez se inclinó más en el amarillento papel-... que a pesar de que usted no sabe el contenido completo de esto... y que supongo no se atreve a preguntar a alguien más por el contenido... aquí hay un mapa. ¿No?... este documento parece antiguo... pero no lo suficiente... no me extrañaría que fuera escrito por su abuelo y aquel profesor quizás con qué objetivo... porque si fuera un medio para encontrar la perla, habrían ido ellos perfectamente ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé... - Murmuró la joven.

-Estoy casi seguro que ésto esconde algo más... - Meditó Inuyasha.

-¿Lo cree usted?- Preguntó Kagome impresionada. Lo vio escudriñar en el fondo de sus ojos, ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, las mejillas se ruborizaron de súbito y esperó expectante su respuesta. Era como si descubriera lo que estaba pensando, aquello le daba escalofríos, la verdad la joven sospechaba de eso también, que habían cosas que no concordaban.

-Dígame... ¿porqué esta tan segura que la perla le pertenece a su templo? Este documento no prueba nada.- Dijo finalmente él. Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta. Él joven parecía saber mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Ella tragó nerviosamente y miró después el papel que estaba en la mesa unos segundos, luego levantó la vista hacia Inuyasha y apuntó con su dedo a las ultimas líneas, unas que estaban al pie del pergamino, abandonadas y solitarias en una esquina de ella.

-Aquí dice... "búscala Higurashi"...

Souta miró asustadamente a Kagome y el hombre desvió los ojos hacia las pocas líneas que representaban palabras en el papel. Su corazón había dado un brinco y arrugó el ceño mucho esta vez. No podía ser cierto lo que allí estaba, no podía ¿con qué razón involucrarlos a ellos?

-¿Esta segura?- Preguntó con firmeza y ella asintió sin dudas. Él la observó sin un atisbo de sentimientos, su mandíbula se tensionaba demasiado y la manzana de Adán en su garganta se movía inquieta.

-La perla de shikon ha estado perdida desde hace más de 100 años... muchos creen incluso que ya no existe... - Murmuró Kagome.-... pero el abuelo me dijo, cuando era niña, que aquella perla estuvo la ultima vez en nuestro templo, era un secreto... y que nuestra familia debía protegerla.

Él no sabía qué pensar... en realidad todo ahora era muy confuso, se inclinó y miró atentamente el documento, mirando esta vez los dibujos que estaban en él.

-Esto... puede representar al monte Fuji... - Los dedos de Inuyasha apuntaron hacia la colina de cumbres blancas que se dibujaba en el papel-... ¿y estas letras de más abajo?- Miró a Kagome y ella respondió enseguida.

-Dice Sukishiro Ishima...

Inuyasha asintió comprendiendo porqué estaban en Yokohama, la búsqueda comenzaba aquí después de todo.

-... ¿y esto?... - Arrugó el ceño y Kagome se inclinó sobre el papel-... ¿una flor?

-Es una flor... y un monolito de piedra... no entiendo qué puede ser... son cosas que pueden haber en muchas partes... – Murmuró Kagome esta vez pasándose los dedos por las sienes, sin lugar a dudas había meditado mucho al respecto y no encontraba una solución. Él tragó nervioso y se recostó cruzándose de brazos en su silla, cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar. Una flor y un monolito¿porqué habían dibujado cosas tan comunes y corrientes? Aquello no era una pista...

-Es muy bonito el color... aunque siempre he tenido dudas... ¿es azul, lila o malva?

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño, qué bobería¿a quien ha de importarle el color de la dichosa flor?

-Yo la veo azul... - Dijo Souta.

-Los hombres siempre reconocen los colores como neutros- Se quejó la muchacha e Inuyasha tuvo deseos de reír, pero... ¿es que acaso ella conocía a más hombres?-... Parece... lila... y con toques de azul... ¿qué flor puede ser?... sólo... el iris... - Murmuró la muchacha. Inuyasha que la escuchaba con los ojos cerrados sin poder concentrarse bien, se volvió a erguir en su asiento y la miró esta vez muy serio.

-Puede ser... un jardín... ¿no?... ¿hay alguno por aquí?

La joven arrugó el ceño y de inmediato extrajo de su mochila el mapa de la ciudad que ella había pedido en la estación de trenes. Lo desplegó sobre la mesa y los tres se inclinaron sobre él. Ella posó el dedo índice sobre unas letras y luego levantó el rostro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-El jardín de _Sankeien_... a 30 minutos de aquí... la flor típica es la azalea... y el iris... - Sus ojos buscaron los de Inuyasha sin temor esta vez y los encontró fijos en sus pupilas. Todos se levantaron de súbito tomando sus cosas y salieron de inmediato del local. Kagome se sentía bastante esperanzada esta vez y sonrió al cielo por ello. De pronto sintió el agarre en su muñeca algo fuerte, obligándola a detenerse, ella volteó asustada y lo miró, sus mejillas se volvieron a encender y arrugó el ceño sintiendo que el corazón se aceleraba.

-Yo... quiero agradecerle... por confiar en mi- Murmuró Inuyasha pero esta vez intentaba esquivar sus ojos. Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta, sentía el calor de sus dedos en su muñeca y parecía fuego que quemaba su piel. Tragó y él soltó su mano, ella lo miró aun muy seria y esta vez él mostró sus ojos.

-Yo sólo... espero no arrepentirme después...

Continuará...


	4. Confiar o no

**Capítulo 4: "Confiar o no".**

Inuyasha sintió una punzada extraña en el corazón, y sintió también como si la sangre hubiera dejado de correr por sus venas, su mirada agradecida por unos segundos cambió, tornándose brillante, más brillante que nunca, con expresión totalmente opuesta a la anterior. Kagome lo miró directamente dándose cuenta del cambio drástico de sus ojos y entonces arrugó el ceño turbada. El joven desvió la vista hacia Souta que los observaba desde unos metros más adelante, extrañado y entonces se volvió a erguir orgullo y arisco. Cuando posó nuevamente los ojos en Kagome volvió a mostrar la mirada agresiva que tanto le atemorizaba, su mirada casi demoníaca.

-Si tanto le pesa podría no haberme dicho nada. – Replicó esta vez demasiado molesto pero también demasiado irritado con él mismo. La chica sentía que las mejillas se enrojecían aun más pero se mordió el labio sin decir una palabra. ¿Lo había herido? Probablemente. Lo vio alejarse e ir con Souta y ella lo miró desde la distancia, aun de pie y estática sin decir nada. Se sentía miserable en verdad. Lo había ofendido y eso no estaba bien, él la estaba ayudando, no quería admitirlo pero sí lo estaba, a pesar de las duras palabras al principio, él se estaba involucrando más de lo debido en el asunto. ¿Porqué le costaba tanto confiar en él?... ¿y cuál era el afán de buscar siempre pelea?..

Los siguió desde atrás a paso lento sin siquiera ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Tendría que rectificar sus palabras, tendría que hacerlo para quedar contenta con ella misma... y porque se lo debía. Lo observó ahora con más minuciosidad que las veces anteriores, no en su aspecto físico, sino en la actitud que empleaba con Souta. ¿Porqué se llevaba tan bien con el pequeño y con ella era imposible tener una conversación sin tener que pelear?

-Somos igual de orgullosos... e infantiles... - Murmuró mirándolo quietamente, podía ver su perfil y admirarlo. La luz de sol naranja del atardecer se reflejó en su rostro varonil y bronceado resaltándolo más y atrayendo formas oscuras a su cara igual a las de un antiguo retrato. Sintió que la piel se erizaba, sus ojos se detuvieron en los labios de él que se formaban en una semi curva, tragó nerviosamente al ver cómo los humedecía con su lengua, Kagome sintió que las mejillas ardían y entonces ladeó rápidamente el rostro, avergonzada. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo! Sintió el corazón latir con fuerza, se llevó una mano a él porque le dolió incluso y se mordió el labio inferior avergonzándose de sí misma... ¿pero qué estaba haciendo?

El jardín _Sankeien_ era un lugar hermosamente turístico, creado casi a principios de siglo por un empresario que amaba las flores y que cuando falleció, su familia la donó al estado. Los intensos y extensos prados verde contrastaban enormemente con los colores brillantes de las innumerables flores que adornaban el lugar. Los tres caminaron por el sendero de piedrecilla y las azaleas color fucsia parecían darles la bienvenida con sus formas alegres y coloridas. Souta corrió feliz adelantándose bastante mientras miraba maravillado su entorno. Kagome sólo podía pensar ahora en el mapa que llevaba en el bolsillo y de pronto el recuerdo del anciano profesor destajado en su propia oficina se posó en su mente haciéndola estremecer.

-¿Tiene miedo?

La pregunta la hizo detenerse de súbito y entonces lo miró a los ojos. Él también se detuvo, llevaba una mano por sobre el hombro sosteniendo el bolso que le servía de equipaje y la otra en el bolsillo de su largo abrigo, la miró con seriedad y ella tragó apenas. ¿Había olvidado la discusión ya?

-¿Porqué?

-Sólo preguntaba... - Murmuró él encogiéndose de hombros y retomando la caminata sintiéndose un idiota ¿para qué había preguntado? No había podido evitarlo. Vio que ella volvía a su lado en silencio. Se detuvieron al final del sendero de entrada, justo cuando el enorme estanque color esmeralda se presentaba ante sus ojos. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta admirando el lugar, realmente era muy hermoso, más de lo que hubiera imaginado y allí sólo se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. Vieron a Souta en el puente de color carmesí que lo cruzaba, el chico estaba ensimismado mirando el estanque. Ambos caminaron y llegaron a su lado, entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que llamaba la atención del pequeño. Eran los innumerables peces de colores que nadaban y se asomaban fuera de las aguas, en busca quizás de alimento, típico en esta especie. El niño estiró sus brazos como queriéndolos alcanzar y reía divertido. El viento de la noche sopló de pronto y Souta bostezó, entonces Kagome se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. Y estaban en el jardín ¿no habría sido mejor ir a un hotel primero, dejar sus cosas y luego ir al lugar? Ella tragó nerviosamente, el dinero realmente le era escaso y menos para atender las necesidades de tres personas.

-Kagome... el parque esta a punto de cerrar... - Dijo de pronto Souta apuntando con su dedo al letrero que estaba unos metros más allá. Y era cierto. Kagome miró a Inuyasha inconscientemente pero luego que él también la miró, desvió la mirada, esto la hizo sentirse demasiado tonta y avergonzada que sonrió nerviosamente al niño y le tomó la mano.

-Volveremos mañana... anda, vamos... - Lo instó a caminar pero el chico no cedió, ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, hastiada ¿porqué tenía que comportarse así?- Anda Souta, mañana...

-Ni siquiera tienes dinero suficiente para dormir en un buen hotel... - Se quejó Souta. La chica enrojeció. No muy lejos había una anciana alimentando a los peces y temió que lo hubiese escuchado.

-¿Acaso quieres dormir a la intemperie? Cualquier hotel es mejor que la calle, vamos Souta.- Replicó ella intentando no voltear y encontrarse con la más probable sonrisa burlona del hombre. Miró a Souta con indignación pero el pequeño estaba realmente resuelto a no moverse. Ella vio a la anciana acercarse con paso lento y pesado hasta su lado y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al grupo. Kagome soltó de inmediato a su hermano y la miró con seriedad, no sin antes inclinar levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Veo que al pequeño le gusta mucho el jardín- Dijo con la voz añosamente suave, mirando de soslayo al hermano de Kagome, quien le sonrió de inmediato. La anciana luego alzó la vista hacia la muchacha y pronto sus ojos se desviaron hacia Inuyasha.- Buenas noches, lamento la interrupción... pero no pude dejar de oír lo que hablaban... son forasteros, necesitan descanso¿verdad?

-Sí, pero ya nos vamos a un hotel.- Respondió la muchacha tomando la mano de Souta nuevamente y sonriendo de manera incómoda al darse cuenta que el niño ni siquiera se movía. La anciana le devolvió la sonrisa, divertida ante la situación y se inclinó hasta el pequeño posando su arrugada mano en la cabeza.

-Eres un pequeño muy obstinado... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Souta... Souta Higurashi.

La anciana abrió más los ojos mirando directamente al niño y luego se levantó observando esta vez con algo de turbación a la pareja de jóvenes que tenía enfrente. Luego de unos leves segundos se recuperó por completo y volvió a sonreír, y sus ojos oscuros se detuvieron en Kagome.

-¿Puedo saber de donde vienen?

Inuyasha a su lado se movió inquieto frunciendo el ceño. Bajó al fin el brazo y se irguió tanto como su alto porte se lo permitía, demostrando sólo con sus movimientos y la estampa, que la mujer estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas y que eso le incomodaba. La anciana lo observó en silencio y volvió a desviar la vista hacia la muchacha, que completamente contraria a su compañero, la observaba con tranquilidad y amabilidad.

-De la ciudad de Tokio.- Respondió la chica quietamente. La mujer tragó con dificultad e Inuyasha clavó sus ojos como un halcón en ella. La sombra de la duda tiñó sus ojos dorados y la anciana percibió el malestar y la desconfianza del muchacho, pero no se dejó intimidar.

-¿Serán acaso parientes de un amigo que vivía en un templo, allá en la capital?- Preguntó mirando con interés a la muchacha. Ella asintió rápidamente al tiempo que se pasaba un mechón tras la oreja.

-Usted debe referirse a mi abuelo Jinta... él falleció hace un año atrás...

-Oh, sí, él... vaya... qué coincidencia... supongo que eres su nieta... ¿no?... ¿Kagome?

-¿Lo conocía usted?- Preguntó ella algo asombrada. La mujer esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba al cielo. Inuyasha volvió a moverse inquieto y esta vez se acercó un poco más a la muchacha, las preguntas de aquella anciana parecían impertinentes y él desconfiaba casi de todos. La mujer otra vez le dio una media mirada al joven e Inuyasha sostuvo la suya, muy serio, apretando la mandíbula y tensionando más su atlético cuerpo.

-Claro que sí, pequeña... – Respondió con nostalgia mirándola con cariño-... fui su amiga... mi nombre es Kaede... no nos vimos mucho estos últimos años... pero asistí a su funeral...

-¿Verdad?... no lo recuerdo... - Murmuró Kagome meditando sus palabras y recordando aquellos tristes días.

-Lo sé... lo vi desde lejos... era mejor así... - Murmuró la anciana y la joven arrugó el ceño sin comprender, justo cuando iba a preguntar por qué Kaede la miró cambiando el rostro a uno alegre y posó su mano esta vez en el hombro de la muchacha.- Pero qué grande estas... toda una mujer... muy bonita... y él... - Sus ojos de desviaron hacia Inuyasha y Kagome la imitó- ¿es tu novio?... ¿o tu esposo?

Kagome enrojeció súbitamente y sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba con un escalofrío. Sonrió tontamente mientras percibía que las mejillas comenzaban a arder. Escuchó la risa de Souta a su lado y ella se excusó rápidamente.

-No, no, claro que no... él es... - ¿Cómo catalogar a Inuyasha?... ¿decir que era el "guía" de su viaje?... ¿o mejor decir que era su "acompañante"?... no, eso era más confuso aún, miró de reojo al hombre que esta vez miraba a su alrededor aparentando completa indiferencia hacia la conversación, pero fue Souta quien finalmente respondió.

-Inuyasha es mi amigo, nos acompaña en este viaje.

La mujer volvió a mirar a Inuyasha y sólo asintió. Kagome miró el suelo, se sentía bastante avergonzada, decir que era su esposo, qué ocurrencias, ni siquiera se toleraban, ni siquiera se miraban!

-Oh, lo siento pequeña... - Sonrió la anciana. La brisa del viento nocturno sopló nuevamente con inusitada fuerza y entonces la mujer la miró seriamente-... Los invito a hospedarse en mi casa... soy la administradora de este lugar... por favor, sería un honor para mí... en memoria de tu abuelo, pequeña...

Souta esbozó una amplia sonrisa y Kagome la miró sin poder rechazar la oferta. Tenían que quedarse al fin y al cabo y lo mejor sería ahorrar el poco dinero que le quedaba... además el mapa indicaba este lugar que debían explorar, pero primero había que descansar, sobre todo el pequeño Souta. Ladeó sólo un poco el rostro para mirar a Inuyasha, no sabía por qué, hubiera querido preguntarle esta vez su parecer, pero él volteó disgustado, sin siquiera mirarla. Ella apretó los puños de sus manos y luego esbozó una sonrisa a la mujer.

-Claro... nada nos agradaría más...

Su habitación era algo pequeña pero tenía lo suficiente para dormir con tranquilidad y comodidad. Una cama con un colchón blando, un armario y los ventanales que daban a la parte interior del jardín. Ella se levantó de la cama vistiendo esta vez su camisola y caminó hasta ellos dando un suspiro de cansancio. La luna se alzaba en lo alto como un sol iluminando con sus rayos de plata los jardines, haciéndolos parecer siniestros a luz de las tenues sombras y a la vez hermoso. La puerta se abrió precipitadamente a su espalda y ella se volteó con rapidez, sólo para encontrarse con sorpresa con el chico de ojos dorados que entraba con la ropa puesta aun y cerraba la puerta tras su espalda, se apoyó en la madera fría de esta y ladeó el rostro sin mirarla. Kagome había abierto los ojos asustadamente y sintió nuevamente que sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Luego de un momento de turbación, ella pestañeó repetidas veces y frunció el ceño indignada.

-Pero qué...

Inuyasha en ese momento la miró y avanzó hasta ella a zancadas, su rostro era serio, no, más que eso, disgustado. Kagome tragó con dificultad sintiendo que se le secaba la garganta, él la tomó de ambos brazos, sus dedos parecían clavarse en su nívea piel, la chica lo miró horrorizada esta vez pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

-Usted no se da cuenta del peligro que corremos¿verdad?... estamos buscando la perla de shikon y un hombre fue asesinado por eso... no puede confiar en nadie!

Las palabras eran un susurro pero firmes que la descolocó por completo, los ojos del hombre estaban fijos en sus pupilas, su rostro tan serio y casi amenazador la hizo estremecer, se quedó sin habla y con él sosteniendo rudamente sus brazos desnudos. Los segundos pasaron lentamente, Inuyasha pareció darse cuenta de su arrebato y se calmó, la soltó y ella pudo ver el color de sus ojos suavizados ahora casi como un bálsamo de puro arrepentimiento. Antes parecían llamas del mismísimo infierno. Él apretó sus labios varoniles y bajó la vista. Kagome poco a poco se recuperó, luego lo miró con burla casi, sonriendo malvadamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No desconfiará de una pobre anciana... - Y lo miró divertida. Inuyasha esquivó sus ojos y apretó más los puños de su mano.

-Usted no se da cuenta cuan importante es la perla... - Gruñó esta vez alzando la vista y mirándola enrabiado. Kagome pestañeó demasiado confundida y herida. -... Ni del peligro que nos acecha... no puede confiar tanto en las personas... menos ahora...

-¿Y qué le importa?... le pago solo para que nos acompañe y no para que se meta en mis asuntos. Además confío más en ella que en usted, así que no se tome tantas atribuciones!

Los ojos de Inuyasha se tornaron peligrosamente oscuros y vivos, clavándose tanto en sus pupilas que le irritaba la vista. La tomó de un brazo, hubiera querido zamorrearla ahí mismo por su tonta ingenuidad. Ella lo desafió con la mirada, enfrentándose esta vez a la dureza de su rostro intentando apaciguar a su corazón que latía con prisa, sintiendo que desfallecería, de temor y algo más que no supo reconocer. Él la volvió a soltar y se alejó un paso mordiéndose el labio. Parecía querer decir algo más, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero luego bajó la vista. Kagome se sobó el brazo y a la luz de la luna vio los dedos clavados y rojos sobre su piel. El joven se volteó y salió precipitadamente de la habitación, dejando a la chica más turbada aun. ¿Pero qué pretendía?... ¿porqué se comportaba así?... Salió en su búsqueda al pasillo, alcanzó a verlo voltear y salir de la casita. Ella lo siguió a paso rápido, la brisa del viento le sopló en el rostro helada y fresca que su piel de inmediato reaccionó con un escalofrío. Él cruzó a grandes zancadas el jardín trasero, mirando a todos lados, la joven supo que buscaba el monolito.

-Ey!... ¿Qué hace?... ¿no cree que se esta comportando como un tonto?- Gritó siguiéndolo a paso rápido y de vez en cuando corriendo, se dio cuenta de la gran ventaja que le sacaba al caminar.

-Váyase a dormir si puede... - Refunfuñó enrabiado y deteniéndose una vez más para mirar a su alrededor y retomar nuevamente su loca búsqueda.

-Debería comportarse como un huésped y no como un loco!- Le gritó Kagome, se habían alejado bastante de la casita y los arboles del pequeño bosque los recibió siniestramente. Ella se detuvo de súbito al ver la oscuridad el lugar, los arboles eran tan frondosos que escasamente la luz de la luna pasaba por su follaje. Sintió escalofríos y él se detuvo de pronto, volteando y mirando a su alrededor, alerta. Kagome frunció el ceño y luego sonrió con malicia. - Se comporta como un loco... le dije que no se tomara atribuciones...

El ruido de una rama quebrarse la hizo voltear asustadamente pero de pronto vio a Inuyasha correr delante de ella y en un movimiento demasiado rápido, abrió su abrigo y extrajo del cinto una enorme espada que la chica miró con pavor. La hoja del arma se alzó en el aire provocando un leve sonido con el contacto del viento e Inuyasha miró atento hacia la oscuridad del follaje. Kagome cayó en la tierra de puro susto, mirando con terror la enorme y peligrosa espada que él llevaba, que siempre llevaba y ahora comprendía que el abrigo era un medio para ocultarla. Las piernas le temblaron y sus ojos aterrados se concentraron también en el oscuro follaje, los segundos pasaron, hasta que finalmente de entre los arbustos apareció una pequeña rata, que se alzó en sus patas traseras con un fruto en el hocico y que luego corrió al ver a las personas. Inuyasha suspiró aliviado y bajó la espada, la escuchó sollozar y entonces volteó, la chica estaba en la tierra húmeda mirándolo con más terror que nunca, la vio temblar completamente y notó en sus ojos castaños la repulsión y el miedo que la embargaba. Entonces él envainó nuevamente su espada y caminó a paso lento hacia ella, cuando estuvo enfrente la miró directamente, quería disculparse por su arrebato, pero lo había hecho casi sin pensar... se turbó ante este pensamiento y se reprochó por eso. No, nada lo volvería a desviar de su objetivo esta vez. Miró a Kagome casi adolorido, estiró su mano para levantarla, pero ella se levantó sola y lo miró a los ojos, enrabiada y completamente asustada.

-Esta loco! Esta loco! Nunca debí confiar en usted!

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: jeje, bueno, pongánse en el lugar de Kagome... a cualquiera le daría miedo ver a una persona portando una tremenda espada, sobre todo si es el "_Colmillo de Acero_" en pleno siglo XXI jaja y menos si se tiene un "poquitín" de desconfianza (considerando donde lo conoció...) de esa persona... o se esta loca... o es simplemente un peligroso delincuente...

El jardín _**Sankeien**_ existe, eh? esta en Yokohama y mañana pongo unas fotos muy bonitas de él en mi blog (ahora me dan deseos de viajar a Japón, a ellos les gusta mucho los jardines)... Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews y recuerden que también estoy en infoanime con este fic... nos vemos y cuidense n.n

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.


	5. Bajo la Lluvia

**Capítulo 5: "Bajo la lluvia"**

-Esta loco! Esta loco! Nunca debí confiar en usted!

Inuyasha se quedó de pie mirándola absorto, la fuerza de las palabras de ella junto con el temor y más aún, el terror en sus ojos, le confirmó lo que siempre imaginó y que por alguna razón le dolió. Aquella muchacha lo despreciaba.

-Esta loco! Es un delincuente... no quiero más sus servicios, ahora me doy cuenta que tenía razón, nunca debí confiar en usted - Masculló la chica quitando los restos de hierba y algunas hojas y ramitas húmedas que tenía pegada a la sutil camisola. Siguió murmurando palabras de desprecio en su contra y cada una era como una herida en el corazón para Inuyasha. Él apretó los labios, maldita mujer¿cómo podía herir de esa manera con sus palabras?... ¿Y porqué endemoniadamente le dolían sus insultos si muchas veces había sido peor insultado?. Tragó con extraña amargura y sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad. El viento sopló con fuerza y de pronto se oscureció aún más. Kagome calló y levantó la vista al cielo pero lo único que podía ver era el frondoso follaje de los árboles. Él también había hecho lo mismo, pero luego miró a la joven, ella se había quedado en silencio y tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro. El viento soplaba más fuerte esta vez y él pudo notar con algo de turbación como la camisola se marcaba en su figura, en el cuerpo de mujer. Volvió a tragar cuando la joven bajó el rostro y lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Extrañamente ya no encontraba repulsión en sus castaños ojos, su expresión sí era impasible, lo miraba directamente casi sin pestañear, él hubiera jurado que parecía querer hipnotizarlo y no podía romper aquel enlace visual en que ella lo había envuelto. El silencio se hizo en el lugar ¿pero qué estaba haciendo?... ¿estaba loca? Tragó saliva nuevamente ¿porqué lo miraba así? De pronto se hizo consciente del acelerado palpitar de su corazón, entreabrió los labios, se sentía mareado, embrujado, atontado con aquel mirar...

-Lloverá... - Murmuró ella al fin en un infinito susurro y alzó nuevamente la mirada rompiendo aquel enlace visual que parecía un hechizo. Inuyasha pestañeó confundido, turbado. ¿Había escuchado bien?... ¿llover? Luego de reponerse levantó una ceja y vio que la joven miraba esta vez a su alrededor. ¿Llover? Si él no había visto ni una sola nube en el cielo! Qué niña tan loca! Se dijo, entonces esbozó una sonrisa malvada, ella lo miró nuevamente y se sonrojó.

-¿Llover? Oh! Claro, sí, debo creerlo, lo dice una sacerdotisa... – Sonrió Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos. Kagome bajó el rostro avergonzada, ni siquiera sabía porqué había dicho esas palabras. De pronto algo en su interior la hizo poner alerta a su alrededor. El olor a húmedo y a agua llegó claramente a sus narices, de pronto incluso pudo escuchar las gotas de lluvia que se acercaban, el sonido del viento muy lejos llegó a sus oídos, junto con el tronar de los truenos. Y supo que llovería. No sabía cómo las palabras se habían escapado de su boca. Tampoco sabía porqué había tenido la necesidad de fundir su mirada en la de aquel extraño hombre.

-Es cierto... - Murmuró intentando excusarse. Inuyasha la miró de forma arrogante, quería reírse en su cara, pero sólo podía seguir burlándose de ella, igual como la muchacha lo había hecho con él.

-Pues si lo dice la sacerdotisa del templo Higurashi... tendré que creer ciegamente en sus pala...

Sintió algo húmedo en la nariz, la arrugó y se llevó la mano palpando el minúsculo charco de agua que ahora quedaba en sus dedos. Su corazón latió con fuerza y miró a la joven que seguía observando a su alrededor, como si intentara ocultar la vergüenza de las burlas que él propinaba. Otra gota cayó en su rostro y luego otra y entonces la vio a ella alzar la vista con el rostro casi estupefacto. No alcanzó a pronunciar una palabra más cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, primero suave y ligera y de pronto tupida y gruesa. Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron desorbitadamente mirando a Kagome, ella parecía igual confundida, pero luego bajó el rostro y enfocó su mirada en la de él con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Le dije que llovería... - Respondió calmadamente sin importarle que se mojaba por completo y sus palabras casi fueron ahogadas con el trueno que de pronto tronó a su alrededor. El viento sopló con fuerza nuevamente y ninguno de los dos podía apartar la vista del otro. Él mirándola con la boca casi abierta, impresionado, y ella con la amplia sonrisa. Inuyasha pestañeó y se estremeció de frío. Arrugó el ceño al notar lo poco ligera de ropa que ella vestía, entonces caminó hacia la joven quitándose el abrigo y lo puso, para su sorpresa, sobre los delgados hombros de la muchacha.

-Cúbrase, o enfermará.

Esta vez la estupefacta era ella, la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente de su rostro y lo miró. La lluvia caía fuertemente y las gotas de agua resbalan por su cara varonil, Kagome vio que una gota tentadora se posaba en su labio, deseó beberla ahí mismo, alzó más la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos dorados, se sonrojó nuevamente ¿se había dado cuenta que le miraba los labios? Un haz de luz cubrió el cielo y ella dejó escapar un grito de susto, sin querer se acercó más a él, Inuyasha en un movimiento involuntario deslizó la mano por su estrecha cintura atrayéndola más, como si quisiera protegerla ¿protegerla?... ¿Otra vez?. Su corazón latió aprisa nuevamente cuando sintió el cuerpo femenino pegado al suyo, se miraron a los ojos, cual de los dos más confundidos. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, la tenía entre sus brazos y a pesar del frío de la lluvia sentía el calor de ella, el aroma de su piel le llegó claramente a su nariz, igual a la primera vez, casi haciéndolo perder la compostura. Sus ojos bajaron lentamente, vio sus mejillas sonrosadas, los labios semi abiertos y húmedos, él pasó su lengua humedeciendo su boca, sin querer, como si estuviera sediento y con los labios resecos, también fue consciente de las manos de la chica sobre su pecho. Sintió que éste se oprimía, apenas podía respirar, alzó nuevamente la vista hacia ella, Kagome aún lo miraba impresionada, entonces la soltó con algo de brusquedad. Sus ojos se tornaron desconfiados y casi fieros.

-Debemos regresar.

La chica no dijo nada, pero volteó dando un suspiro de agobio, aun sentía la mano de él enredada con fuerza en su cintura. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente aunque a intervalos por lo resbaladizo del suelo, cuando salieron del bosque apenas podía ver en donde estaban, la lluvia era demasiado tupida y la oscuridad sólo era rota cuando un rayo surcaba el negro cielo. Sabía que le seguía los talones y sentía que la nuca le dolía demasiado¿la estaría observando? Sus pies desnudos resbalan a cada momento por el pasto y luego el barro. Tropezó varias veces y resbaló otras tantas. Cayó un momento dándose un buen golpe en el trasero. Maldijo en un murmullo ¿tanta mala suerte tenía? Quería llorar, se sentía miserable ahora, mojada, embarrada, adolorida... Otro trueno estremeció el lugar, Inuyasha tragó con fuerza y se posó enfrente de la joven.

-Váyase! Refúgiese de la lluvia y déjeme aquí!- Masculló Kagome con rabia apretando los puños. Ni siquiera quería mirarlo, debía ser un desastre, todo era un desastre.

-Es mejor que se levante rápido o enfermará.- Respondió él de mala gana al cabo de un incómodo silencio. Kagome alzó la vista hacia él, mirándolo con rencor.

-¿Qué no se da cuenta? Ni siquiera puedo caminar! Y la casa esta muy lejos... váyase, yo lo alcanzaré cuando pueda.- Miró sus pies embarrados y maldijo nuevamente el haberlo seguido en esas fachas. Él se aproximó más y se inclinó, Kagome sintió que el corazón se detenía cuando vio que él la alzaba en brazos, tomándola como si fuera una pluma. De inmediato su cuerpo se puso rígido y tembló no del frío.- No... no es necesario... suélteme... - Murmuró esta vez.

-No la dejaré en medio del parque para que enferme, además... - La voz de él se volvió ronca y susurrante, sus ojos que estaban clavados con seriedad en los de ellas de desviaron sólo para musitar-... es mi culpa...

Ella se estremeció otra vez y apartó el rostro evitando que notara lo avergonzada que estaba. Sentía sus músculos brazos en su cuerpo nuevamente, el pecho parecía de acero, duro y extrañamente cálido. Su olor la inundaba, con el abrigo y ahora con su presencia. Esta vez el corazón llevaba una loca carrera, apenas podía respirar, sentía que se iba a ahogar ¿faltaría demasiado para llegar a la casa? Ni idea... el cálido aliento le hacia cosquillas en la sien, oh¿qué estaba sintiendo? Se sintió realmente avergonzada, él se comportaba amablemente y ella... aún le debía una disculpa. Alzó la vista y él como si lo hubiera presentido, enfocó sus hermosos ojos dorados en ella. Kagome se humedeció los labios y él sintió que su corazón se detenía.

-Yo... lamento... cómo lo traté...

El joven arrugó el entrecejo, confundido, luego se encogió de hombros y miró al frente. Una gota de lluvia resbaló por su nariz y le llegó a su cara. Su cercanía la embriagaba, se acurrucó más entre sus brazos.

-No se preocupe... - Dijo él al fin con su voz áspera-... estoy acostumbrado.

La chica tuvo deseos de llorar, lo miró a la cara y sintió que su corazón se detenía. Se sentía una mala persona, la peor de todas.

-Lo siento... - Murmuró ella nuevamente.-... es que... usted... - Iba a decir que le infundía algo de temor pero eso no era conveniente de decir, se rectificó rápidamente-... no confío mucho en los chicos... que son misteriosos...

Ni siquiera sabía como aquello había escapado de su boca. Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y la miró, Kagome tragó, estaba pasmada ¿habría un agujero en la tierra para esconder la cabeza?

-¿Me encuentra misterioso?- Preguntó al fin impasible, levantando una ceja.

Kagome sentía que de sus mejillas saldrían humo, las sentía arder tanto que a pesar de la helada lluvia no mitigaba el calor en ellas. Sonrió tontamente y desvió el rostro observando la oscuridad del lugar.

-Bueno... yo... no me haga caso... - Intentó bromear esta vez y sentía aun su mirada de fuego clavada en ella. Suspiró nuevamente cuando retomó la marcha hacia la casa. Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos y él la cargaba como si no pesara nada, notó de pronto que él aspiraba aire, una bocanada casi y luego las palabras roncas vinieron de su boca.

-No es su culpa... pero no soy más misterioso... de lo que usted es...

Las ultimas palabras fueron seguidas por un trueno más fuerte aún y Kagome lo miró con la boca abierta. Inuyasha finalmente se detuvo y ella pudo darse cuenta que se encontraban en la solera de la casa. La bajó lentamente, para el pesar de la muchacha. Sus pies tocaron el helado suelo de cemento y ella lo miró sin pestañear.

-Yo no soy misteriosa.- Replicó la chica aun manteniendo la conversación- No oculto nada, soy lo que soy... no como usted.

-¿Lo cree?- Preguntó el joven con voz aterciopelada, sus ojos se desviaron a sus labios entreabiertos y carnosos, sonrosados y húmedos, tuvo deseos de besarla y apretó los puños de sus manos conteniéndose. Demonios! Aquella muchacha lograba hacerlo perder la razón!

-Claro!- Sonrió ella con malicia y sus ojos se desviaron levemente hasta la espada que colgaba del cinto.-... no cualquiera lleva un arma de la época del Sengoku tanto tiempo escondida...

Él desvió la mirada hacia su espada y con una mano la palpó, cuando levantó nuevamente el rostro hacia ella sonrió apenas. Kagome creyó que esta vez moriría ahí mismo, jamás había visto una sonrisa tan seductora como aquella... sus piernas temblaron y la chica bajó el rostro con incomodidad.

-Ah... la espada... eso no es misterio... la llevo porque así me siento seguro.

Kagome quiso reír en ese momento ¿seguro? Podría llevar algo mejor que una espada ¿no? Algo de la época actual.

-Claro... - Susurró sin saber qué mas decir. Ladeó el rostro y vio el diluvio que se cernía aun sobre la ciudad. El jardín era bastante extenso y suspiró derrotada. Esta noche al menos, no podrían ir a buscar el monolito. Sintió de pronto los dedos que se cerraban con suavidad en un brazo, ella volteó con rapidez, Inuyasha esta vez la miraba con seriedad.

-Escuche... déjeme darle un consejo... no confíe en cualquiera... ni siquiera en la anciana de este lugar... - Su voz se tornó grave y sus cejas se unían en su frente en un gesto muy serio.-... la perla de shikon es demasiado importante, hay gente que mataría por ella... y sin dudar...

Kagome lo miró con la boca abierta. Lo sabía, sabía que él tenía más información de la perla de shikon. Pestañeó confundida al verlo tan serio, parecía no importarle que el agua escurría de su cabello negro y salvaje por su rostro y la camiseta que llevaba puesta, tornándola casi invisible. Sin importarle el frío que reinaba ahora el lugar y que la obligó a acurrucarse más en el cálido abrigo del joven.

-¿No confiar en nadie?... ¿Tampoco en usted? Sabe de la perla más de lo que suponía...

Inuyasha la soltó y la miró endureciendo el rostro. Vaya, ese hombre sí que la desconcertaba. ¿Cómo era posible que pasara de un estado a otro tan rápidamente?

-Haga lo que estime conveniente... además... usted ya me despidió.- Dijo él y se volteó entrando a la casa. Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿lo había despedido?... ¿cuando? Lo siguió rápidamente alcanzándolo en la penumbra del pasillo, fue ella esta vez quien sujetó su brazo, obligándolo a detenerse.

-Pero... ¿porqué dice eso?... yo no lo he despedido.

Él la observó con seriedad, sus ojos a pesar de la penumbra brillaban extrañamente.

-Sí lo hizo ¿no lo recuerda? Allá... en el bosque... - Murmuró adolorido, como si la decisión le apesadumbrara demasiado. La chica lo miró atónita y él volteó siguiendo su camino. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró, antes de cerrarla ella la detuvo y entró a la alcoba.

-Oh! Pero... no me haga caso... estaba asustada... – Dijo ella aceleradamente mirándolo con arrepentimiento. Inuyasha se detuvo en sus ojos castaños y cálidos. No quería tampoco irse, pero...

-Tal vez es mejor así... ¿sabe? Para que se sienta tranquila y mi presencia no la asuste tanto.- Él volteó y caminó hasta su bolso de viaje que se encontraba sobre la cama, Kagome estaba atragantada, no sabía qué decir para detenerlo. Lo vio sacar el fardo de billetes y luego lo acercó a ella.- Tome... puesto que no hay trabajo, le devuelvo la paga.

La joven lo miró adolorida e impresionada, no movió un sólo músculo, ni siquiera podía hablar ¿qué decir? Él tomó su mano y la obligó a recibir el dinero. Luego Inuyasha volteó y pareció guardar sus cosas, las pocas que había dejado en la habitación y entonces ella sí se asustó. No, no podía irse ¿dejarla sola? No... se acercó y posó una mano de ella sobre la de él deteniéndolo. Inuyasha la miró impresionado, ella lo observó con súplica, sin importarle esta vez el orgullo y dejó hablar a su corazón.

-Escuche... no se vaya... por favor... lo necesito... no me deje...

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Gracias por sus comentarios, lamento la tardanza en la actualización pero en parte la culpa es de fanfiction u.u.. espero sus comentarios, ya saben, ansiosa n.n nos vemos.

Lady


	6. Sentimientos Confusos

**Capítulo 6: "Sentimientos Confusos"**

¿Estaba bromeando? Pero si ella lo detestaba! Sus ojos dorados se clavaron intensamente en las pupilas de la muchacha, ella lo miraba con súplica y su mano pequeña le quemaba su piel.

-De verdad... no me deje... - Suplicó y cuando él pestañeó confundido ella se dio cuenta que debía rectificar sus palabras-... no... nos deje...

Un haz de luz iluminó la habitación y enseguida otro trueno se dejo escuchar, desde ese momento la lluvia comenzó a caer más suavemente, como si la naturaleza ya hubiera desahogado toda su furia.

La joven se dejó llevar, la mirada de él pesaba sobre la suya, era tan difícil apartar el rostro, tan difícil no dejar de mirar aquellos ojos que parecían de fuego, como si le dieran el más exquisito abrigo a su helado cuerpo. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, entonces él esbozó nuevamente otra sonrisa.

-De verdad... - Su voz se volvió susurrante-... quiere... ¿que me quede?

Kagome tragó con dificultad, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus dedos cedieron al fin, para soltarlo, pero antes de hacerlo él deslizó su mano y se la retuvo, sorprendiendo más a la muchacha.

-Suélteme... - Aquello ni siquiera era una protesta, apenas era un débil susurro, como un animalito asustado sus ojos lo miraban paradójicamente clamando por algo más. Y él lo sabía. Con un ademán la acercó más, ella chocó contra su pecho y en ese momento olvidó de respirar, sus ojos se fundieron en los suyos ¿porqué la miraba así?... ¿porqué la trataba ahora de esa forma?... ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Vio como él bajaba la vista hasta sus labios y luego subía nuevamente hasta sus ojos ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? No importaba nada, se sentía tan bien estar de esa forma. Ella humedeció sus labios con su lengua, sin saber que aquello provocaba en el joven un deseo aún más fuerte que el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Él se inclinó y ella abrió más los ojos, asustada.

-Se ha ido la luz... ¿están bien?

Ambos se separaron de un brinco, Kagome enrojeció de pura vergüenza. Aquella voz era de la anciana del lugar, intentó recuperar el aliento mientras miraba pasmada el piso de madera de la habitación. ¡Por Kami¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Ehh... sí... todo esta bien- Respondió Inuyasha con la voz ronca y fuerte, alejándose de ella y caminando hasta el umbral de la puerta en donde la anciana se encontraba con un candelabro en la mano derecha y un par de velas en la otra. La mujer lo miró con seriedad y luego sus ojos añosos se desviaron hacia la muchacha que se encontraba de espaldas.

-¿Esta todo bien?- Preguntó no muy convencida.

-Ya le dije que sí- Respondió nuevamente el hombre posando su mano en la puerta, como si quisiera impedir el paso de la mujer a la habitación. Otra vez la desconfianza se reflejaba en su rostro y sus ojos llameantes y endemoniados se clavaron en los de la anciana. Kaede parecía no tenerle miedo, como él quería, al contrario, la anciana demostraba fuerza y más desconfianza hacia él que de él a ella, sobre todo ahora que de reojo había visto la espada samurai que colgaba del cinto del muchacho. Kagome entonces volteó e intentó sonreír a la anciana, pero su sonrisa se borró de su boca cuando vio al joven impidiéndole el paso a la mujer a la alcoba ¿pero qué pretendía?... era como si... la tuviera cautiva... no, esto había que terminarlo...

-Señora Kaede... no tiene de qué preocuparse... sólo... hablábamos... - Y antes de caminar hacia ella dejó el fardo de billetes sobre la cama.-... no se preocupe.

Inuyasha la observó con seriedad, ni siquiera movió un músculo cuando Kagome se posó a su lado para dejarla salir. Enrojeció más aún al ver que él no se movía ¿acaso quería que se quedara en su habitación? El sólo pensamiento la hizo ruborizarse hasta la raíz del cabello. Y entonces sus labios temblaron y se inclinó para pasar por debajo del fuerte brazo y quedar al lado de la anciana.

-Pero estas toda mojada, pequeña ¿acaso saliste con esta tormenta?

-Lo siento... la tormenta nos encontró en el jardín... fue repentina...

-Demasiado... es cierto.- Rectificó la mujer sin atreverse a preguntar qué estaban haciendo aquellos dos allá afuera a tan entrada la noche.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir... oh! Es cierto... – Kagome miró a Inuyasha, él parecía... ¿triste? Eso la sorprendió, se quitó el abrigo y se lo tendió fingiendo una tranquila sonrisa, pero sabiendo que su corazón estaba demasiado turbulento.- Gracias... ¿nos vemos mañana?

Esperó uno segundos, deseando que le contestara que sí, cada segundo era una lenta agonía ¿qué pasaría si la dejaba sola? Ahora sentía... que estaba protegida. Le suplicó casi sin querer con sus ojos, por favor... no podría seguir sola...

-Nos vemos mañana... - Asintió finalmente y ella sonrió aliviada. La anciana los miró a ambos y luego entregó una vela a Inuyasha.

-Tome... la necesitará si pasa la noche sin dormir.

Condenada vieja!... ¿Se estaba burlando de él? La vio marcharse lentamente al lado de Kagome, él salió al pasillo sólo para cerciorarse que la chica entraba a su habitación. No sabía qué estaba pasando, había tenido la imperiosa necesidad de besar a aquella muchacha y sabía que cada vez sus impulsivas reacciones hacia ella se estaba volviendo peor. Kagome se detuvo enfrente de su puerta y se volvió hacia la anciana inclinando la cabeza. Kaede sonrió y se marchó, Kagome se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, sabía que él la observaba, al final lo miró, él parecía tan triste aún... ella le brindó una pequeña sonrisa y entró finalmente con rapidez a su habitación. Inuyasha dejó caer la espalda en la pared y un suspiro profundo se escapó de sus labios sólo para hacerlo despertar de su ensueño, abrió mucho los ojos y endureció la mirada. ¡No! No podía dejarse llevar esta vez! No! ya antes había caído en la misma trampa, esta vez no dejaría que sus objetivos se vieran desviados, ahora sí no se dejaría llevar... necesitaba también, a toda costa, la perla de shikon... nadie perturbaría su corazón!

&&&&&&&&

Sentado frente a una mesa baja bebiendo té caliente miraba de reojo a la muchacha que parecía más inquieta de lo normal. Notaba las pequeñas marcas oscuras bajos sus soñadores ojos castaños y estos a su vez evitaban, desde el momento en que se encontraron en el comedor, ser dirigidos directamente hacia él. Apenas posaba sus labios en la taza de loza cuando la dejaba y exhalaba un suspiro de agobio ¿estaría así por lo sucedido la noche anterior? Por alguna extraña fuerza deseaba que sí, que estuviera igual que él de confundida. Confundida... ¿pero qué había sucedido? Dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, sin poderlos frenar esta vez, si no hubiera interrumpido aquella anciana llamada Kaede... miró ahora a la mujer que conversaba con Souta comentándole mil historias del jardín _Sankeien... _maldita anciana... pero tal vez era mejor así... qué dilema¿Porqué la chica lo perturbaba de esa forma? Era enigmática, habían muchas actitudes de la chica que lo perturbaban... enigmática y misteriosa... y ella no lo sabía!... aún recordaba claramente el momento en que la vio, meses atrás... cuando el pequeño Souta se la señaló:

_-Ella! Ella es mi hermana! Mejor que no te vea... se puede disgustar..._

Arrugó el ceño de sólo sentir un involuntario escalofrío al recordar aquella lejana primera vez...

_-Tome... la necesitará si pasa la noche sin dormir. _

Inuyasha miró con odio esta vez a la anciana, parecía bruja, por supuesto él había pasado la mayor parte de la noche sin dormir...

-El día esta hermoso hoy, sería bueno que aprovecharan de recorrer el jardín a esta hora, que aún no abre al público- Sugirió la anciana mirando a Kagome. La chica que jugaba con un mechón de su negro cabello, alzó la vista y enrojeció. Oh! Era cierto, había hasta olvidado que aún no podían irse del jardín. Miró ahora a Inuyasha y para su sorpresa él tenía clavada su vista dorada en ella. Contuvo el aliento de la impresión y luego apartó la mirada, avergonzada.

-Es cierto, muchas gracias- Respondió Kagome poniéndose de pie y al instante Inuyasha también lo hizo. Souta sonrió una vez más a la anciana y se levantó tomando de inmediato una mano de su hermana.

El sol brillaba en lo alto junto con un limpio cielo azul, como si nada hubiera sucedido la noche anterior. El aire fresco llegaba hasta sus narices y los múltiples colores de las flores y la vegetación brillaban tanto que hasta dañaban sus ojos acostumbrados casi siempre a la penumbra. Inuyasha posó su mano intentando quitarse de encima los fastidiosos rayos de sol y observó con atención a su alrededor.

-Ella es muy buena... conocía mucho al abuelo... - Alcanzó a escuchar a Souta conversar, unos pasos más adelante, con Kagome.

-Sí pero... aunque haya conocido al abuelo, no hay que decirle nada... lo sabes ¿verdad? – Dijo Kagome con un atisbo de misterio en sus labios que Inuyasha supo reconocer esta vez. Al menos le había hecho caso, estaba siendo precavida al fin y al cabo.

-¿Quieres que no le diga nada del mapa?- Preguntó Souta atentamente. Ella asintió con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Es mejor así... – Murmuró y en el momento que lo hizo miró de reojo a Inuyasha preguntándose porqué le tenía tanto que hacer caso. A medida que caminaban y bordeaban el estanque ella meditó en lo ultimo ¿porqué hacerle caso así tan rápido? Sólo recordar el lugar en que lo conoció le dio escalofríos ¿porqué confiar ahora? Su mente voló al momento de descubrir el cadáver del anciano Sukishiro Ishima y la forma en que ella se había refugiado en sus brazos sin querer. Y con tan sólo ese gesto se había sentido tan bien, tan... protegida...

-¿Puede mostrarme el mapa?

Kagome se había detenido en seco cuando escuchó la voz del hombre, levantó la vista y para su sorpresa ya no se encontraba a su espalda, sino que delante de ellos, mirándolos como si nada, con la misma mirada arrogante y a la vez misteriosa.

-Cla... claro... - Murmuró sacando el trozo de papel arrugado desde el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al extenderlo sintió que él se aproximaba más ella, Kagome ni siquiera sabía porqué de pronto sus manos habían comenzado a temblar... bueno sí sabía... era sentir lo cerca que estaban, podía incluso percibir su calor y su aroma a madera y bosque...

-Un monolito... es sólo eso... y nada mas... - Murmuró pensativo Inuyasha contemplando el dibujo. Kagome tembló al sentir su aliento chocando contra su sien ¿pero porqué reaccionaba así? Argg, no debería, no debería, si apenas lo conocía... además... él no era de su tipo...

-¿Porqué no le preguntamos a la anciana Kaede? Ella nos hubiera dicho en donde hay un monolito aquí- Replicó Souta mirando a su alrededor y buscando con ojos ansiosos la imagen del objeto, para él todo era como un juego, así que ansiaba encontrar primero que nadie lo que parecían las pistas de un tesoro de piratas escondido.

Inuyasha de pronto notó que el papel se movía no por el viento, sino por las manos temblorosas de la muchacha, entonces ladeó el rostro y la miró. Ella sólo le dio una mirada y la desvió rápidamente, sus mejillas estaban rojas en extremo y el nerviosismo era evidente en ella. Él sonrió apenas y se irguió. Kagome volvió a mirarlo, sin embargo Inuyasha volvía retomar su actitud distante.

-Mejor que quede en secreto... – Murmuró hacia Souta y el niño asintió de inmediato.-... pero este jardín es bastante extenso... hay tantos senderos ocultos aún...

-Podemos dividirnos- Sugirió el pequeño mirando con seriedad a Inuyasha- Ustedes por la izquierda, incluyendo la colina y yo por la derecha.

Kagome, que en ese momento miraba a su alrededor tratando de distraerse, enrojeció nuevamente de súbito y clavo sus ojos en el pequeño de puro susto.

-Ehhh, no... ¿porqué no vas tu con él?- Preguntó refiriéndose a Inuyasha, esta vez no fue capaz de mirarlo e incluso la protesta salió algo infantil de sus labios, no como la hermana mayor y que estaba acostumbrada a dar órdenes al pequeño. Y el niño lo supo, así que aprovechó su debilidad.

-Porque tú le temes a las ratas y él puede espantarlas... y yo quiero explorar solo- Replicó, dándose la vuelta y tomando una loca carrera con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Esto era un muy excitante juego para él, Kagome no se lo iba a echar a perder.

De nada sirvió el grito que la chica le envió intentando que se detuviera, pronto sintió una mano pesada sobre su hombro y cuando volteó Inuyasha miraba el lugar hacia donde iba el niño de forma tranquila.

-Déjelo, sólo quiere divertirse.

-Pero no estamos para divertirnos aquí- Respondió algo molesta. Entonces él finalmente bajó el rostro y la miró, provocando de inmediato que su estómago se encogiera de puro nerviosismo.

-Ya lo sé... pero él es sólo un niño.

Las palabras se quedaron en la boca de la muchacha, volteó a mirar al pequeño con algo de ternura. Era cierto, sólo era un niño... ¿porqué se lo tenía que recordar precisamente él? Volteó nuevamente y se echó a caminar sin decir una sola palabra. La verdad se sentía bastante incómoda estar a solas con él... después de lo que había sucedido anoche... ¿porqué se dejaba llevar de esa manera?... ¿Tan atraída se sentía? Pero si no era nadie especial! Lo miró de reojo cuando él la alcanzó... ¿nada especial? Bueno... exceptuando sus ojos de extraño color que al principio le parecían demoníacos y otras veces llamas quemantes que la embrujaban... o su varonil perfil, porque era bastante atractivo, de eso había que ser sincera... la voz profunda que le provocaba escalofríos... o tal vez el halo de misterio que lo rodeaba... Por Kami¿desde cuando aquel hombre tenía tantas cualidades?

Subieron la pequeña colina, ella empecinada en mantener esta vez la atención retenida en el monolito que buscaban, pero se le hacía imposible con él a su lado. El hermoso paraje en nada ayudaba, cada vez se alejaban más y más y sólo era audible el trinar de los pájaros y su jadeo por el cansancio... se cayó de pronto al ser consciente de eso, miró de reojo a Inuyasha y vio que él esbozaba una leve sonrisa... ¿se burlaba de ella?

-Le agradezco que no se haya ido.- Dijo al fin intentando romper el embarazoso hielo.

El joven volvió a sonreír ¿cómo no irse? Si ella se lo había pedido... pero luego la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro... no, no podía irse también por otras razones... no aún... él vio que ella se detenía en seco, habían llegado a lo alto de la loma y esta estaba rodeada de arbustos, enredaderas y arboles, sin embargo, en su centro, con el suelo tapizado de verde pasto, una figura de piedra en forma de torre de dos pisos, de no más de 1.50 mt. de altura se elevaba mohosa y triste. Ambos se acercaron lentamente observándola con minuciosidad. Cuando estuvieron a su lado Kagome alzó la vista para mirar a Inuyasha, sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta lo alto que era y lo pequeña que resultaba su lado, apenas lo alcanzaba hasta sus anchos hombros. Con razón se había sentido tan protegida!

-Es sólo piedra... - Murmuró Inuyasha concentrando su vista en el monolito. Kagome ladeó el rostro y la observó acuciosamente.

-No hay... ni un escrito... – Musitó esta vez Kagome acercándose a la figura de piedra y pasando la mano por el frío relieve en busca de algún jeroglífico antiguo como el de su añoso mapa.

La estudiaron intensamente, Inuyasha intentó moverla, él tenía bastante poca paciencia, pero ésta no cedió un milímetro, tal y como Kagome lo imaginaba, no era cosa de ser muy inteligente, la hiedra y el moho junto con el pasto duro que crecía alrededor de ella le denotaba que no se había movido en mucho tiempo.

-Aquí no hay nada, maldición!- Gruñó el joven apretando los puños de su mano. La chica tragó con fuerza, no podía ser... pero cómo! Ni una sola pista? Nada?- ¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó él y ella no supo responder. Se mordió el labio y desplegó nuevamente el mapa... nada...

-Yo... no sé... - Musitó y sentía una enorme pena... la perla de shikon se veía tan lejana ahora... sabía que este no podía ser su paradero, era demasiado obvio, pero confiaba en poder encontrar una pista, sin embargo aquí no había nada... nada- Tal vez... tal vez esto es sólo un juego... tal vez... es una broma del abuelo... - Se excusó y esta vez su mente se cerró tontamente. Había pasado por tanta presión, por tanto miedo, tanta agitación... ¿por nada?

-No lo creo... - Murmuró Inuyasha-... la muerte de ese hombre no fue un juego.

-Pero aquí no hay nada!- Fue como un berrinche, pues dio una patada en el suelo mientras sentía que las lagrimas se agolpaban a sus ojos. Pero qué frustración sentía, haber viajado tanto para nada, organizar una tonta excursión para nada. Sentir miedo, angustia, esperanza...

-Tranquila... - Ella alzó la vista abriendo algo más los ojos, el rubor se tiñó de inmediato en sus mejillas, había olvidado, que no estaba sola, y se estaba comportando como una chiquilla. Sin embargo ya era muy tarde, las lagrimas estaban a punto de derramarse de sus ojos y entonces él deslizó una mano desde su cuello hasta su mejilla. El calor de su piel era demasiado y la chica sintió que su corazón se paralizaba nuevamente. ¡Qué estaba sucediendo otra vez? Los dedos de Inuyasha se movieron lentamente en su mejilla y luego, el pulgar se deslizó rozando sus labios entreabiertos. Ella comenzó a respirar con dificultad y alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de él, que parecían absortos en sus labios, lo vio lamerse los suyos y Kagome sintió que las piernas se debilitaban. Por alguna tonta razón quería escapar, pero ni siquiera podía moverse, entonces Inuyasha alzó la vista y cuando la miró sintió que podía responderle, si él la besaba, ella le respondería, porque de pronto sintió que sus labios le hormigueaban por su contacto. Inuyasha volvió a mirar sus labios y se acercó lentamente a ellos. Cuando éstos se tocaron la chica cerró los ojos y la imagen de Souta se apareció en su mente, entonces los abrió rápidamente y se apartó de súbito, mirando a un Inuyasha que comenzaba a lucir molesto con ojos pasmados, sólo pudo murmurar:

-Souta... donde esta Souta...

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios amigas, ya saben que son importantes para mi.

Nos vemos.

**_Lady Sakura._**


	7. Siempre Protegiendo

**Capítulo 7: "Siempre protegiendo"**

-¿Souta?- Repitió Inuyasha esta vez cruzándose de brazos y mirándola sin poder ocultar su molestia por haber interrumpido algo tan importante, pero ella ni siquiera lo escuchó, puesto que miraba a su alrededor con demasiada alerta, como si intentara escuchar más allá de lo verdaderamente audible. Entonces él arrugó el ceño al ver el rostro de la muchacha, igual a la vez que llegaron al piso en donde encontraron al anciano muerto de la universidad, similar a la noche anterior cuando aun no había rastros de tormenta. Y entonces él retuvo el aliento... Souta...

Kagome volteó y comenzó a descender rápidamente la colina, no importaba ahora cuantas veces resbalaba en el lodo, se volvía a poner en pie guiada casi por una fuerza extraña que al joven provocó escalofríos. Otra vez ella actuaba extraño...

-Souta!- Gritó cuando llegó a lo plano del jardín mientras buscaba con ojos ansiosos la figura del chiquillo. Esta vez su corazón latía inusualmente aprisa, el pecho le oprimía de pura angustia y también sentía demasiado temor.- Souta!- Volvió a gritar con desesperación sin decidir a donde dirigirse primero. Percibía que el tiempo se agotaba, su pequeño hermano estaba en peligro y necesitaba encontrarlo! Inuyasha permanecía a su lado mirando impaciente su entorno, de alguna manera se había dejado llevar por el estado de nerviosismo de ella y ahora sólo deseaba encontrar al pequeño. Se quedaron de pie mirando a su alrededor, el silencio era total en el parque, ni siquiera ya las aves cantaban, y de pronto un grito. Kagome palideció y se echó a correr velozmente pero fue Inuyasha quien tomó pronto la delantera hacia el otro lado del estanque, más allá del pequeño bosque en que ambos habían estado la noche anterior. Cuando la muchacha llegó hasta Inuyasha él ya había desenfundado su enorme espada y con la otra mano la apartó hacia su espalda, ella desde ahí vio con horror a un hombre de cabello oscuro y la mirada fiera que retenía al pobre Souta desde la garganta, amenazándole con una pequeña navaja. El niño lucía asustado, pero no demasiado a pesar del arma que amenazaba con cortarlo.

-Mejor ni se muevan o él muere... - Dijo el desconocido esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica que a Kagome provocó nauseas. La chica apretó sus dedos en los hombros de Inuyasha de puro nervio y él también pudo notar lo mucho que ella temblaba.

-Souta!- Gritó sin embargo y miró al hombre con repulsión. A su mente llegó el anciano profesor Ishima y entonces se aferró más a Inuyasha con terror... ¿sería él el responsable de la muerte horrorosa de aquel anciano?.- Por favor... haga algo... - Susurró desesperada.

-No tiene ni qué decirlo... - Musitó Inuyasha entre dientes cuando ladeó el rostro hacia ella, luego enfocó sus ojos en los del hombre con infinito odio.- Cobarde!... ¿Quién eres?... ¿porqué no sueltas al niño?

El desconocido hizo un ademan con la navaja acercándola más al cuello del pequeño, Kagome dio un pequeño grito cuando vio el hilillo de sangre en la piel suave del niño, pero Souta permaneció en silencio valientemente.

-No! Déjelo! – Gritó Kagome intentando ponerse esta vez enfrente de Inuyasha pero él tuvo que retenerla de la muñeca casi con fiereza - Suéltelo!

-Tranquila- Susurró Inuyasha obligándola a mantenerse tras su espalda a modo de protección pero ella estaba demasiado descontrolada. El desconocido sonrió más y mostrando sus dientes blancos y fieros escrutó con la vista a la muchacha. Ella entonces enrojeció y ante aquel examen visual volvió a temblar, pero de terror, entonces Inuyasha pudo finalmente dejarla tras suyo y miró al hombre con rabia ¿cómo se atrevía a mirar de esa forma a Kagome!- Dígame porqué hace esto! Qué es lo que quiere?- Gritó el joven pero posó unos segundos sus ojos en Souta que sólo sonrió tranquilamente, como si entendiera lo que estaba él pensando.

-¿Lo que quiero? Lo que quiero es nada más y nada menos que la perla de Shikon- Respondió al fin el desconocido mirando fijamente a Inuyasha. Kagome abrió más los ojos sorprendida sin saber qué pensar.

-Pero no la tenemos!- Protestó Inuyasha con rabia. El otro acercó más la navaja al cuello de Souta y Kagome creyó que en ese momento iba a desmayarse, apretó más sus dedos en la espalda de Inuyasha y las lagrimas cayeron solas de impotencia.- Es verdad!- Rectificó apretando su mano más fuertemente contra la espada.

-Mentira! El mapa mostraba el monolito de la colina y sé que ustedes llegaron anoche! Entreguen la perla!- Gritó y esta vez sus ojos fieros demostraban su maldad, Kagome retuvo el aliento y sus ojos sólo se concentraron en su hermano esta vez, sin embargo no comprendía porqué este lucía demasiado tranquilo. Sin reaccionar aun vio que Souta daba un pisotón al hombre que gritó de inmediato soltándolo y en ese momento el niño aprovechó para escapar y correr hacia ellos, Inuyasha en un segundo estuvo frente al desconocido y fue él quien esta vez puso su enorme espada samurai en el pecho con la mirada desafiante. El hombre miró a Inuyasha tragando con dificultad y una leve capa de sudor adornó su frente. Kagome abrazó a Souta fuertemente y revisó la pequeña cortadura en su cuello, nada profundo, apenas era un rasmillón, entonces miró a Inuyasha y se aterró de la manera fiera que él tenía, la punta de la espada estaba casi clavada en el pecho del desconocido y ella temió lo peor.

-Mejor que vayas hablando... - Regañó Inuyasha y hasta la voz sonó desconocida, demasiado ronca, demasiado fiera, demasiado temible.-... ¿quien eres?... ¿porqué quieres la perla... Habla!

El desconocido miró fijamente a Inuyasha y sintió de pronto la presión del filo de la espada atravesando casi su carne. Palideció pero parecía no ceder, entonces volvió a mirar a Kagome e Inuyasha perdió la paciencia, se acercó y la punta de su espada atravesó su carne provocando el grito de dolor del desconocido. La muchacha escondió la cabeza de Souta en su regazo y miró con desesperación a Inuyasha.

-No lo mates! Por favor!

Como si aquello hubiera sido una orden, él pareció tranquilizarse y su rostro se suavizó un poco, sin embargo sus ojos dorados parecían llamas del infierno y miró con rencor al desconocido. El labio del hombre tembló y entonces musitó apenas.

-Soy... soy Mussou y fue... Naraku... él dijo que debía buscar... la perla...

-¿Naraku? – Repitió Kagome sintiendo que el corazón se oprimía, tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho porque de pronto sintió una punzada de dolor en el. Inuyasha volteó preocupado y fue en ese segundo que el desconocido aprovechó para levantarse de un brinco y lanzar una patada en el estómago de Inuyasha tan fuerte que este cayó un par de metros más atrás. Kagome gimió pasmada y el hombre se perdió rápidamente entre las sombras de los arboles. Ella corrió a su lado seguida de Souta y se arrodilló preocupada tomando su cara con ambas manos mientras él hacía muecas de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó y a Inuyasha le costó un tanto enfocar sus ojos en los de ellas, cuando lo hizo finalmente se sorprendió de la cercanía de sus rostros, pero más que eso, de lo muy preocupada que ella lucía. Intentó aspirar una bocanada de aire pero el sólo hecho de hacerlo le dio un terrible dolor en el estómago, volvió a cerrar sus ojos e hizo otra mueca- Inuyasha...

Sólo con escuchar su nombre pronunciado de sus labios el dolor desapareció, tenía los ojos aun cerrados pero parecía que escuchaba música deliciosa a su alrededor. Finalmente pudo respirar y abrió sus ojos clavándolos en la muchacha, ella aún lucía bastante agitada y preocupada y un mechón de su negro cabello caía traviesamente sobre su rostro, casi tapándole un ojo. Él no supo como alzó una mano y la acercó lentamente hasta quitárselo de encima. Kagome lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y enseguida sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor.

-¿Estas bien, Inuyasha?- Preguntó Souta preocupado. Entonces él se dio cuenta de su impulsiva reacción y miró al pequeño dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-No fue nada- Lo tranquilizó y al intentar erguirse posó su mano en el hombro del niño tosiendo levemente y poniéndose de pie finalmente.- ¿Estas bien pequeño?- Preguntó sin embargo y posó sus ojos en la fina huella de sangre de su garganta. Souta se tocó el cuello pero sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Claro, sabía que me salvarías... igual que la otra vez- Respondió seguro e Inuyasha arrugó el ceño de inmediato cosa que hizo a reaccionar a Souta que enmudeció poniéndose más blanco aún. Kagome notó aquella extraña reacción de ambos pero no se atrevió a preguntar en ese momento. Ya tendría tiempo después, ahora sólo quería refugiarse en la casa de la anciana.

&&&&&&&&

Mientras ella limpiaba con algodón los restos de sangre del cuello del niño, Inuyasha se paseaba intranquilo con ambas manos cruzadas sobre el pecho por la pequeña habitación. Nunca olvidaría el nombre que le dio aquel hombre: Naraku, puesto que ya antes lo había escuchado, las condiciones eran distinta esta vez y la imagen de aquella mujer se posó en su mente. Entonces se detuvo de súbito y tragó dolorosamente. No pudo evitar ladear el rostro y observar a la joven que estaba un par de pasos más adelante y que vendaba afanosamente la garganta de su hermano menor.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de pronto entrando lentamente la rechoncha figura de la anciana Kaede, que traía en sus manos una bandeja de té que a él le pareció oler de canela y unos biscochuelos que le despertaron el hambre. La anciana arrugó el ceño y se sentó a un lado de la mesa, mirando con sincera preocupación al pequeño y a Kagome.

-Vinieron por la perla de Shikon... ¿verdad?- Dijo de pronto y de inmediato tuvo tres caras dirigidas hacia ella que la miraron con sorpresa. Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente hasta su lado y dio un golpe con su puño en la mesa.

-Lo sabía! Tu anciana igual andas en su búsqueda!

-Inuyasha... - Murmuró Kagome mirándolo con tranquilidad y él de inmediato sintió que la rabia se disipaba de su cuerpo. Entonces se preocupó ¿cómo esa mujer lograba calmar tan rápido su espíritu? Apretó los labios y sin embargo volvió a posar sus ojos dorados en la anciana.

-Come pequeño... estos dulces estan deliciosos... - Dijo ella sin embargo ofreciendo los biscochuelos al niño que de inmediato sonrió y tomó uno. Kagome carraspeó y entonces el rostro de la mujer adoptó una imagen seria y sus manos arrugadas se entrelazaron enfrente suyo.

-¿Cómo sabe de la perla, anciana Kaede?- Preguntó Kagome acomodándose enfrente, dio una mirada rápida hacia Inuyasha y para su alivio él lucia bastante tranquilo.

-No hace falta ser adivino... eres la nieta de Jinta Higurashi... y hoy en la mañana acabo de enterarme por las noticias... que nuestro amigo Ishima había sido asesinado...

-¿Lo conocía usted también a él?- Preguntó la chica inclinando medio cuerpo sobre la mesa y mirando a la expectativa a la anciana. Esta la miró y luego de unos breves segundos asintió con la cabeza.

-Siempre fuimos los tres muy unidos... desde la infancia... - Murmuró con nostalgia la anciana y Kagome creyó que sus ojos derramarían unas lagrimas, pero ninguna cayó por su añoso rostro-... seguro tu abuelo debe haberte dicho que la perla desapareció de tu templo hace mas de 100 años... ¿no es así? - Kagome sintió que su corazón comenzaba latir aprisa y asintió rápidamente sin pronunciar palabra-... el caso es que... la perla no desapareció hace 100 años... no... eso fue un rumor que tu misma familia lanzó para protegerla... pero la perla fue sacada hace apenas 10 años del templo... por tu abuelo y Sukishiro... nadie sabía que la perla de shikon estaba realmente allí... pero...

La joven pestañeó confundida e Inuyasha arrugó el ceño contrariado.

-No... eso es imposible... - Musitó finalmente la muchacha.

-La perla siempre fue el objeto de deseo de muchos, algunos simples coleccionistas o adinerados que la querían por razones vanas... sin embargo otros... – A la anciana se le nubló la vista de pronto y luego de unos instantes pareció recobrarse-... otros la querían a toda costa... incluso entraron a robarla al templo... esa vez... fue tu padre a quien mataron...

Kagome que la miraba absorta no reaccionó a sus palabras. Souta que comía el biscochuelo lo dejó a mitad de camino y tampoco dijo nada. Fue entonces que Inuyasha posó sus ojos en Kagome y ella, como si hubiera reaccionado se levantó de un brinco y miró a la anciana con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No es cierto!- Y en ese momento perdió toda la compostura dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa que hasta a Inuyasha sobresaltó- Mi padre falleció al caer de la azotea, un accidente.

-Es lo que te hicieron creer... para no asustarte... ¿crees que tu abuelo y tu madre también murieron por accidente? - Murmuró la anciana posando una mano sobre la de la chica, ella la miró aterrada y no podía creer en esas palabras.-... tu abuelo antes ya la había escondido muy bien... pero al ver que el asunto se ponía demasiado peligroso, él y Sukishiro decidieron finalmente sacarla de allá... y me la entregaron a mí...

Fue Inuyasha quien esta vez se acercó rápidamente hasta la anciana y la miró de forma desafiante, esbozó una leve sonrisa pero que a Kaede provocó escalofríos, parecía demonio, malvado, maquiavélico...

-Ja! Lo sabía! Diga anciana... ¿en donde tiene la perla? El escrito decía que debíamos ver el monolito de piedra... ¿dónde esta? Diga en donde esta!- Demandó perdiendo la paciencia y apretando los puños solo para contenerse, si ella hubiera sido un hombre la hubiera tomado desde el cuello y la levantaría del suelo para que le dijera la verdad. La anciana estaba demasiado asustada y miró de reojo a Kagome en busca de ayuda, pero la chica junto con su hermano aun estaban en shock que ni cuenta se dieron de la violencia de Inuyasha.

-No... no esta aquí... - Murmuró con horror al ver como los ojos del joven se tornaba de dorados a anaranjados, casi como las llamas de una hoguera.

-Miente!- Gritó él fuera de control y en ese momento Kagome se estremeció de susto. Miró a Inuyasha con reproche y enseguida nuevamente él notó la mirada de ella, así que sólo se alejó un paso de la anciana y apretó los labios, esperando.

-La perla no esta aquí... no estaba segura... tuve que entregársela... a un joven monje... eso fue hace mas de 5 años... - Murmuró Kaede y esta vez enfocó sus ojos en la chica-... sé que tu abuelo dejó un mapa indicando este lugar... pero de verdad no esta aquí... esa gente que la busca es muy peligrosa... y mi vida estaba en peligro si mantenía la perla cerca mío...

-¿Porqué si la perla trae tantos problemas el abuelo dejó escrito que nosotros debemos buscarla?- Preguntó Souta atrayendo la mirada de todos. Era cierto ¿porqué? Se preguntó también Kagome ahora con más miedo que nunca y temblando de horror. La anciana sólo movió la cabeza sin saber qué responder.

-Bueno eso no importa- Respondió Inuyasha, impaciente, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente.-... sólo debemos buscar a ese monje y pedir que la devuelva... ¿dónde vive y cual es el nombre de esa persona?

La anciana no estaba muy segura de revelárselo a Inuyasha pero al sentir el tacto cálido de la muchacha en su brazo se sintió más reconfortada, a ella sonrió levemente y le tomó ambas manos casi con devoción.

-Deben ir al _Castillo de Osaka_... el nombre del monje es... Miroku...

&&&&&&&&

-¿De verdad crees que podemos confiar en ella?

La pregunta de Inuyasha la estremeció... pero estaba segura. Alzó la vista hacia él que la observaba quietamente enfrente suyo. Kagome sintió el frío madero de la puerta en su espalda y asintió intentado sonreír un poco... aunque aun no podía recuperarse de la revelación... toda su familia muerta por culpa de la perla...

-Sí... si el abuelo dejó en sus manos el cuidado de la perla... entonces podemos confiar...

-¿Y Souta?

Ella tragó con dificultad recordando la desesperación y angustia cuando había visto a su hermano amenazado por aquel bandido. No, no podía arriesgar la vida del pequeño, estaba convencida que lo que había decidido era lo mejor para él. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir demasiada pena. Souta era la única familia que le quedaba y estar separada de él le dolía hasta el alma. Inuyasha lo entendió y sin previo aviso la abrazó fuertemente. Ella sólo se dejó hacer, aprovechando la semi oscuridad del pasillo se permitió la licencia de recibir aquel abrazo con más alivio, así que escondió su rostro en su pecho intentando olvidarse de todo por unos segundos. Le gustaba la forma de estar en los brazos de aquel hombre... de un momento en que se sentía a la deriva, pasaba a otro a sentirse protegida. Sonrió con amargura enderezándose y pasando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, luego miró algo avergonzada los ojos dorados de él que también sonrió. No, no estaría sola ahora, lo tendría a él, agradecía a Kami por haberlo conocido... sintió que su corazón latía más aprisa cuando Inuyasha posó finalmente una mano en su mejilla y sin previo aviso se acercó y la besó suavemente en los labios. Demasiado rápido pasó todo para cuando ella se dio cuenta. Antes de reaccionar él se alejó y volvió a mirarla con un sentimiento que a la muchacha le cortó la respiración ¿qué estaba pasando con ellos? Inuyasha entonces volteó y se alejó. Kagome aun mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, impresionada sin duda y con las mejillas que le ardían demasiado. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, aun podía sentir el toque suave de los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos... pero... había sido demasiado rápido para haberle respondido o saboreado... contuvo la respiración ante aquel pensamiento y entonces volvió a sonreír. Oh, Inuyasha... ¿qué estaba sintiendo por él? Tanteó la perilla de la puerta y finalmente entró en la habitación en donde Souta estaba sentado en la cama, con una revista en sus manos. Ella se sentó al borde del lecho y acarició la frente del niño.

-Te portarás muy bien con la señora Kaede... no te alejes nunca de su lado... nunca ¿me oyes?

-Sí- Respondió rápidamente el niño, aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea pues él quería vivir las "aventuras" que Inuyasha y su hermana iban a tener, también sabía lo peligroso que era y lo que su hermana hacía era por su bien.

-Volveremos en cuanto acabemos con esto... pero prométeme una cosa... que te cuidarás.- Dijo Kagome mirándolo con fervor. El niño asintió rápidamente y entonces ella se inclinó y le besó la frente, aliviada pero igual con una pena tremenda en el corazón.

-Souta... quiero que seas sincero conmigo... sabes que no puede haber secreto entre nosotros ¿verdad?

El niño la miró extrañado pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran levemente, intentó esquivar la mirada de su hermana pero ella le tomó la cara obligándolo a mirarla- Souta... dijiste que Inuyasha te había salvado igual que la otra vez... ¿estuviste en peligro antes?...

-Dijo que era para no preocuparte... - Respondió finalmente con un atisbo de amargura-... fue hace unos meses... yo había ido a comprar y un sujeto me tomó por el cuello preguntando por la perla de shikon... Inuyasha pasaba por ahí y me salvó... fue así como lo conocí...

Kagome tragó con dificultad. Conque así se habían conocido... no lo había salvado de un atropello como él le había contado...

-Deberías haberme contado... - Le reprochó ella en un murmullo pero luego sonrió al pequeño.- Eso me deja más tranquila... Inuyasha ha demostrado que puede ser de bastante ayuda...

-Claro que sí! También ha estado vigilándote a ti... aunque era un secreto... él decía que nosotros estábamos en peligro...

-La chica sintió que su corazón latía más aprisa ¿qué la estaba protegiendo?... por Kami! Entonces... pero... ¿porqué? Ni siquiera pudo articular palabra, aquello era verdaderamente una sorpresa.

Cuando se despidió de la anciana Kaede miró con ojos llorosos la casa en donde dejaba a su hermano pequeño. Le dolía tanto dejarlo allí, pero así era mejor, la situación se ponía cada vez más peligrosa y sabía que esto apenas era el comienzo. Suspiró con dolor y volteó sólo para encontrarse con Inuyasha. La fuerza de su mirada y su coraje le daba ánimos para seguir adelante, además de saber ahora que él siempre la protegía le daba más valor. Y la perla de shikon... no podía dejar que cayera en manos siniestras quizás con qué intenciones, no, si su familia había muerto por ella entonces la búsqueda tomaba más un valor personal. Tenía que recuperar la perla y protegerla de todos. Inuyasha enlazó una mano entre sus dedos y ella sonrió. Con Inuyasha se sentía segura y podía confiar plenamente en él...

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Gracias x los reviews,... el invierno hace estragos en mi, por eso me demoro en escribir u.u gomen...

**_Lady Sakura_**.


	8. ¿Un Hombre sin Corazón?

**Capítulo 8: "¿Un hombre sin corazón?"**

La búsqueda de la perla se estaba convirtiendo en algo realmente escurridizo. Al principio confiaba en que la encontrarían pronto, si ella era heredera de la dinastía Higurashi, debía saber en donde estaba localizada aquella preciosa joya ¿no? Pero la muchacha sabía menos que él... y ahora... ¿porqué sólo a veces se acordaba de su verdadera misión? Se reprochó por haberse dejado llevar de esa forma, la chica lo había atraído desde el primer momento en que la había visto, la vez en que su pequeño hermano se la señaló. Es cierto, aprovechó la excusa para vigilarla luego a diario y cerciorarse de que ella no tenía la perla, pero le fue inevitable no sentirse atraído hacia la chica que fingía ser sacerdotisa. Sacerdotisa. La imagen de aquella mujer se posó en su mente haciéndolo arrugar el ceño. Tal vez... Kagome le recordaba a ella y por eso se sentía así... ¿podría ser?. Suspiró pesadamente y se reprochó otra vez. No, no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones como la vez anterior, sólo debía encontrar la perla y desaparecer de Japón. Así estaba planificado. No volvería a caer bajo los encantos de una mujer, ellas sólo traían problemas... y lo hacían sufrir...

El viaje en tren esta vez era diferente. Aunque eran pocas las palabras intercambiadas entre ellos y también escaso el trato que se habían dado, Kagome, sentada frente a él que aparentemente dormía una siesta, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Tenía el corazón agitado. Las palabras de Souta aún resonaban en su mente haciéndola casi sonrojarse de emoción.

_-... También ha estado vigilándote a ti... aunque era un secreto... él decía que nosotros estábamos en peligro..._

Sonrió nuevamente con intranquilidad y al fin apartó la vista de él. Ya llevaban bastantes horas viajando y sólo ahora se deba cuenta lo tarde que llegarían a la ciudad de Osaka. De acuerdo con la anciana Kaede, la perla de shikon, que había sido confiada a ella por su abuelo, había sido entregada hacía más de 5 años a un monje llamado Miroku. Ahora, sólo debían buscar a ese hombre en el castillo de Osaka. La perla de shikon... ¿cómo era posible que hubieran personas tan malvadas capaz de asesinar gente por el simple echo de querer la joya? Su rostro se ensombreció. Mientras pasaban por frente de campos de arroz y prados llenos de verdor la mente de la chica se llenó de sombras.

Su padre, un hombre amable y gentil había muerto, según su madre y abuelo, al caer del de la azotea, eso le habían dicho aquella tarde al llegar de la escuela... luego su madre, muerta hacía tres años, en un asalto mientras regresaba de hacer las compras... y finalmente su abuelo, que falleció al cruzar la calle mientras el automóvil se daba a la fuga, por supuesto nunca encontraron al responsable. Se estremeció de miedo al recordar las palabras de Souta, él también al parecer había estado en peligro, sólo que tuvo la suerte de ser salvado. Y ella... ¿había estado también en peligro y no lo sabía? No pudo evitar recordar la noche a cuando había sido amenazada por aquel desconocido que había usurpado su habitación. Arrugó el entrecejo. No, ese hombre si hubiera querido la hubiera asesinado sin remordimientos, estaba sola, él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. No... pero...

-¿En qué piensas?

Ella se sobresaltó y volteó el rostro solo para encontrarse con sus ojos de color tan cálido que la embriagaba. Sonrió y se recostó en el asiento sin dejar de observarlo. Y pensar que al principio le temía. Una carcajada traviesa se escapó de sus labios y él levantó una ceja, intrigado. Ella enrojeció levemente, seguro debía pensar que estaba loca.

-Lo siento... es que...

-Creí que estabas triste- La interrumpió él y Kagome de inmediato cayó. Era cierto, estaba pensando en su familia muerta. Ella bajó la vista... ¿podía una persona leer la mente? O tal vez su rostro le había develado lo obvio.

-Oh... sí... pero ya pasó... - Murmuró y levantó nuevamente el rostro intentando sonreír. Él la observaba impasible desde su asiento. – ... a propósito... – El tono de su voz subió e Inuyasha instintivamente supo en ese momento que lo que ella iba a decirle era importante, entonces se revolvió inquieto en su asiento e intentó desviar la mirada-... Souta ya me dijo como te había conocido... ¿porqué no me dijiste la verdad?

Ella vio su perfil, esta vez él observaba atento el paisaje, o al menos lo intentaba, la manzana de adán se movió inquieta en su garganta y sus cejas se fruncieron más unos segundos. Cuando la chica ya se daba por vencida él volteó y habló.

-Eso no tiene importancia.- Su voz era áspera, como incitándola a no preguntar más. También sus ojos la miraban de una manera extraña, casi atemorizante, pero ella era testaruda y ya no le temía, si era eso lo que él creía.

-También dijo que me vigilabas... porque estaba en peligro... - Murmuró ella quietamente. Él volvió a arrugar el ceño y tragó con fuerza. Su mirada penetrante quemaba casi sus pupilas, pero ella se mantuvo firme.

-Souta es sólo un niño... habla más de la cuenta- Respondió algo molesto, como si detestara que aquello lo supiese la muchacha. Esta vez Kagome se dio cuenta de su enfado y la alegría junto con la dicha que había sentido casi todo el camino, ahora se volvía en una inesperada amargura y decepción. Él volvía a ser el tipo arrogante y de aire misterioso que parecía ladrar cada vez que intentaba saber más... y si le molestaba tanto entonces... porqué se había comportado así... así tan... tan... qué tonta... tal vez sólo jugaba...

-Entiendo... - Respondió rencorosa. Y se levantó de su puesto para escapar de allí y no viese él las lagrimas que tal vez iba a derramar. Qué ingenua! Cuando pasó por su lado él se levantó de un brinco y le tomó la muñeca fuertemente. Kagome tragó con fuerza y sólo murmuró:- ... voy al baño... – Pero no lo miró. Luego de unos tensos segundos, ella que no se atrevía a mirarlo lo hizo, sus ojos castaños estaban heridos pero su rostro denotaba orgullo y malestar. – Suéltame...- Agregó casi entre dientes clavando su vista en él. E Inuyasha la soltó casi sorprendido. Maldita mujer, a veces le asustaba la forma en que se comportaba... no, en que reaccionaba...

Luego de un tiempo que le pareció prudente comenzó a inquietarse. Esta bien, una mujer se demora en el baño, pero ya había pasado como media hora! Carraspeó mientras no podía evitar mover la pierna derecha incesantemente que los pasajeros de al frente lo miraron malhumorados, pero él ni cuenta se dio, su único pensamiento estaba dirigido hacia aquella imprudente muchacha que tardaba en volver. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? Entonces se levantó de un brinco pero Kagome ya estaba nuevamente de vuelta, sin mirarlo pasó a su asiento y volvió a sentarse, la mirada se perdió en el paisaje monótono que se les presentaba. Él se sentó nuevamente y estudió con minuciosidad el rostro femenino... entonces se perturbó... ella había estado... ¿llorando? Los ojos de Kagome aunque esquivos estaban levemente enrojecidos y también su nariz... ¿extrañaría demasiado a Souta?... ¿por eso estaba así? La muchacha de pronto suspiró y volteó el rostro fijando sus ojos en los de él.

-¿Porqué me besaste?- Preguntó de pronto y él abrió un poco más sus ojos dorados, totalmente sorprendido. – Por que no te entiendo... a veces eres amable y gentil y otras tan... – La voz de ella se fue apagando hasta que al final desvió la mirada. Odiaba que las cosas fueran así, tan ambiguas¿porqué no ser sincero en los sentimientos?

-Yo creo... - Respondió de pronto él en un susurro y Kagome lo miró expectante por su respuesta-... que sólo debemos preocuparnos de la búsqueda de perla... ¿no lo crees?

Quiso odiarlo en ese momento. No, si hubiera sido algo más impulsiva lo habría abofeteado ¿pero qué se creía con jugar así con ella, con sus sentimientos? Sus ojos estaban muy fijos en los de él, pero a pesar de eso Inuyasha no parecía reaccionar, la miraba como si estuviera observando un objeto, un mueble o una cosa inanimada. Kagome apretó los puños, le hormigueaban por darle una buena bofetada... jugar así con ella... pero bien... respiró profundamente una, dos, tres veces y entonces sintió que venía algo de calma.

-Tienes razón... aunque no me respondiste la pregunta, entiendo a lo que te refieres... me queda claro...

Inuyasha hizo una mueca... no debió haber sido tan impulsivo con sus sentimientos, ahora ella tal lo odiaba... no, mirándola confirmaba que lo odiaba... pero era mejor así, no involucrarse más y punto. Aunque fuera doloroso.

-De verdad... lo siento... - Se excusó él como si realmente le doliese. A Kagome eso le hizo dudar ¿qué sentía?... ¿haberle echo creer que estaba interesado en ella?

-Claro, no te preocupes... en todo caso qué más se puede esperar... – Masculló-... pero te advierto que no soy juguete de nadie, menos de una persona como tu.

-¿Una persona como yo?- Repitió Inuyasha sorprendido. Kagome rió de mala gana.

-Sí! Un idiota sin corazón ni sentimientos, que finge lo que no es, finge amabilidad y protección cuando lo único que le interesa es su propio bienestar- Ladró la chica esta vez ya perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba atragantada y tenía que liberarse de alguna forma. Inuyasha la miró nuevamente sorprendido, ella esbozó una sonrisa cínica que a él le provocó escalofríos. Maldita mujer! No podía causarle temor!- ¿Crees que soy tan tonta que no me he dado cuenta que estas realmente interesado en la perla de shikon?... tal vez por eso intentabas... seducirme...

Sus mejillas esta vez estaban encendidas, sólo cuando la ultima palabra quedó en aire se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Por Kami! Ella y su dichosa lengua¿habría un lugar para esconder la cabeza que no fuera la tierra? Estaba en un tren... maldición... retroceder el tiempo sería lo mejor. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo esta vez. Seducirla... ¿porqué había dicho eso?...

-Yo no soy el que finge ser una sacerdotisa sólo para mantener el templo y a su familia... - Respondió Inuyasha. Kagome levantó la vista y sus ojos esta vez si se llenaron de lágrimas. Maldición, ahora si la había herido más. Quiso retractarse rápidamente, aquello había sido una ofensa imperdonable.

-Lo hago... - Y su voz se quebró inesperadamente, tragó con amargura pero no dejó de mirarlo-... lo hago porque es la única forma de mantenernos... a Souta y a mi...

Se produjo un enorme silencio. Sentada frente a él bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños que estaban en su regazo. Maldito hombre. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan hiriente?... ¿Acaso no tenía sentimientos? Añoró estar con Souta, al menos así la compañía de él no le sería de tanta carga. Y bueno, pensándolo mejor, aunque estuviera en peligro de muerte y todo eso prefería estar así que estar al lado de tan detestable hombre. Estaba decidido. Llegarían a la estación y le pediría que siguiera cada uno por su lado. Que se quedara con el dinero del trabajo, eso ya no importaba. Pero no estaría más con él, iría sola al castillo de Osaka y de ahí que Kami la ayudase.

-Kagome... - La voz de él interrumpió sus pensamientos, alzó la vista queriendo asesinarlo pero Inuyasha no tenía sus ojos fijos en ella sino que en otro lugar. Se puso de pie inesperadamente y sacó el bolso de mano que estaba en la rejilla de equipajes y también su mochila.- Toma y sígueme- Ordenó.

Ella lo miró con rabia pero ni siquiera recibió la mochila que él obstinadamente cedía. Aun faltaba mucho para Osaka, así lo creía al menos porque mirando el paisaje estaban bien lejos del área urbana.

-Déjame tranquila- Masculló haciéndole un desprecio y mirando el paisaje. De inmediato sintió las garras sobre un brazo obligándola a ponerse de pie. Antes que pudiera insultarlo vio el rostro endemoniado y sus ojos brillantes, arremetió su mochila para que ella la tomase y la arrastró casi por el pasillo hasta el final del vagón.- ¿Pero qué haces?.. suéltame o grito!- Lo amenazó. Él la zamarreó un poco acercándola hasta él, sus labios estaban muy cerca de su oreja y ella sintió que el corazón le iba a explotar, su aliento le hizo cosquillas.

-Nos están siguiendo, debemos salir de aquí ¿entiendes ahora?

Pestañeó confundida y ladeó sólo un poco el rostro para mirarlo en la penumbra. Estaban tan cerca nuevamente... sus piernas flaquearon al ser consciente de la amenaza que tenían. Por Kami¿Los estaban siguiendo?

-Qué... qué haremos... - Murmuró aterrorizada. Él la soltó y miró de reojo hacia el vagón que acababan de abandonar.

-No se me ocurre otra cosa que bajarnos aquí para perderla de vista.- Respondió rápidamente Inuyasha tensando la mandíbula.

-¡Qué? Es una mujer ahora?... ¿y bajarnos aquí?... Estas loco!

-Vamos!- La tomó de un brazo y nuevamente casi la arrastró para salir del siguiente vagón, ella volteó y vio claramente a una mujer de traje típico rojo y blanco que se acercaba a ellos.

-No... no podemos... el tren esta andando... - Murmuró la muchacha esta vez temblando. Cuando Inuyasha abrió la puerta el aire de la noche le dio en la cara. La oscuridad del bosque se presentó ante sus ojos sólo para aterrorizarla más.- No... no... podemos matarnos!- Protestó ella al ver que él estudiaba la forma de lanzarse sin morir estrellados contra un árbol o algo así. Esta vez el joven tomó su mano y la miró desafiante.

-Es morir a manos de ella o intentar sobrevivir... no hay opción.

Miró hacia atrás, la puerta ya estaba cerrada y seguro la mujer no los creería capaces de cometer semejante locura. Ni ella! Volvió a mirar a Inuyasha aterrorizada y su mano se aferró más a la suya. Él asintió e intentó sonreír para reconfortarla, pero Kagome desvió la vista resignada casi. Y entonces Inuyasha se lanzó al camino con ella.

Sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza que apenas le permitía abrir los ojos. Cuando finalmente lo hizo el cielo negro y estrellado se presentó ante él como un manto iluminando de luces celestiales. El aire frío y a la vez puro del bosque llegó a sus pulmones notoriamente. Movió sus ojos y estos le dolieron. El susurro del follaje le zumbó en los oídos. Entonces intentó incorporarse y al hacerlo el rostro de Kagome se presentó ante él oprimiendole el pecho. Kagome! Miró a su alrededor con ojos ansiosos y entre la oscuridad que le costaba vislumbrar vio el cuerpo pequeño y frágil cerca de un árbol. Inmóvil. Él detuvo su respiración. Oh! No! Se levantó a duras penas sintiendo que los huesos le crujían, la caída había sido muy mala, de eso estaba seguro, a él lo había dejado aturdido y además adolorido ¿cómo podía haberle afectado a Kagome? Seguro que fue mucho más violento para la chica. Cuando se agachó a su lado la estudió rápidamente. Unas magulladuras en sus mejillas eran todo lo que tenía en el rostro. Luego su mirada bajó, el pantalón se había hecho pedazos en una rodilla de donde se veía una fea herida. Aparte de lo sucia y desastrada no había más heridas visibles. Por Kami! Que no le haya sucedido nada! Entonces no supo como de pronto sus manos se volvieron torpes y temblorosas, apretó los labios de rabia. Maldición! Esto era su culpa!

-Kagome... Kagome despierta... - Murmuró y sólo el silencio le respondió. Le tomó la cabeza suavemente y la posó en sus piernas.- Despierta... - Volvió a murmurar. La garganta se hizo nudo. Jamás se perdonaría si a ella le sucedía algo.- Por favor pequeña... Kagome... - Sus manos acariciaron torpemente su rostro y apartó todo el flequillo de sus negros cabellos dejando la frente despejada. Su estomago se encogió al verla tan hermosa a la luz de la luna. No! No debía ser así, ella no debía salir lastimada!- Kagome!

Una voz se dejó escuchar entre las tinieblas de su quietud. Ella se detuvo y poco a poco las tinieblas se disiparon. Sintió el aire helado que llenaba sus pulmones, le dolió mucho respirar, y sin embargo algo muy cálido parecía envolverla y acariciarla. Entreabrió sus ojos con lentitud, lo primero que pudo vislumbrar fue la cabellera larga y negra que estaba casi encima suyo, era de Inuyasha, él era quien la sostenía, le costaba ver su rostro pues él lo tenía casi oculto. Cuando ella alzó la mano hacia él Inuyasha levantó la vista, entonces la chica pudo ver las lagrimas que estaban en el rostro del hombre, dejándola completamente en shock. Y entonces, luego de unos segundos en que él la miró como si estuviera viendo un fantasma ella sonrió.

-Creo... creo que sí... sí tienes corazón...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Gracias por sus reviews... ahora sí creo que me demoraré en actualizar, todo por culpa de una recaída ¬¬...

Y como admiradora de **Soraya** aquí va mi plegaria por ella.

_**Lady Sakura Lee.**_


	9. Sinceridad

**Capítulo 9: "Sinceridad"**

Estaba recostada contra el tronco de un añoso árbol intentando contener el estómago de nauseas, pues aún todo le daba vueltas, aunque eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en casi todo el cuerpo, incluso hasta el simple echo de respirar le causaba un gran esfuerzo. Y no era de extrañarse, lo último que recordaba era haberse soltado de la mano de Inuyasha y dirigirse casi directo contra un árbol. Luego no supo más. Hasta que abrió los ojos y lo vio... jamás olvidaría aquel rostro del hombre, vulnerable, acongojado y a la vez absorto, por ella...

Cerró los ojos sintiéndolos pesados, aquel vértigo que sentía le causaba más deseos de querer dormir que estar despierta. Y entonces sintió por fin un tenue calor en sus mejillas, cuando abrió los ojos la fogata ya estaba encendida en frente suyo. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? ella creía que sólo segundos, pero tal vez había dormido un buen rato. Se movió sólo un poco intentando acomodarse, estaba sentada sobre una manta y alcanzó a ver también su rodilla vendada. ¿Cuando él se la había curado? tal vez mientras dormía, o tal vez momentos después de haber despertado, aún se sentía demasiado aturdida con el golpe que realmente comenzaba a asustarse.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella levantó la vista y él le tendió un vaso humeante. Arrugó el ceño y luego lo recibió. El agradable olor a café le llegó a sus narices y entibió sus dedos acalambrados del frío.

- Gracias. Me siento... mareada...- Dio un sorbo a su bebida y percibió con gran alivio como el líquido pasaba por su estómago trayendo un agradable calor que la hizo sentirse bastante mejor. Cerró los ojos y sonrió aliviada, recostando la cabeza nuevamente en el tronco del árbol. El mundo podía caerse ahora, ella no sería capaz de moverse.

- Es comprensible... debiste chocar contra un árbol y el golpe te dejó aturdida... no debí soltarte... jamás...

Su voz se había tornado demasiado ronca y susurrante, que por supuesto no dejó indiferente a Kagome. Ella abrió los ojos y lo observó en silencio. El joven se había sentado en el pasto húmedo y sus ojos dorados estaban clavados en las llamas ondulantes de la hoguera.

- No fue tu culpa... además estoy viva- Sonrió ella y él la miró-... y eso es lo que cuenta.- Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Estas viva... es cierto...- Murmuró Inuyasha con lentitud y otra vez su mirada se perdió en las llamas de la hoguera. Kagome se turbó ¿qué le pasaba ahora?. Arrugó el ceño y lo observó intentando entenderlo, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que él siempre sería un enigma para ella.-... lamento todo lo que dije allá en el tren- Agregó de pronto atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Kagome y esta vez la miró con seriedad que sus pupilas se clavaron en las suyas. Aquella forma de mirar que parecía querer adentrarse en su alma la hacía quedarse sin aliento. Sintió un leve calor que abrazaba su cuerpo y entonces se movió otra vez, incómoda.

- Eh... bueno yo... también dije algunas ofensas...- Murmuró desviando la vista y recordando que el haberle llamado "idiota sin corazón ni sentimientos" había sido algo extremo. Sus ojos bajaron y vio el vendaje cuidadosamente vendado en su pierna derecha. Realmente debió estar muy mal e inconsciente si no recordaba en qué momento la había auxiliado.-... y gracias por vendar mi pierna ¿era muy grande la herida?

Inuyasha la miró sin pestañear¿que si era grande la herida?. Grande como un puño y bastante profunda que él creía demoraría en cicatrizar. Sus manos comenzaron a hormiguearle cuando recordó el momento en que tomó su pierna para inspeccionarla mejor. El maldito deseo corroyó su cuerpo igual a la otra vez, en su habitación ¿porqué ella lograba despertarlo también de esa forma? reprimió el deseo de acariciar aquella extremidad tan suave y tersa sólo para concentrarse en curarla.

- ¿Inuyasha?

El se sobresaltó, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos de la misma manera, de una forma tan típica cuando solía meditar, que por un momento perdió la noción de tiempo. Todo era culpa de ella ¿cómo evitarla si se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión?

- ¿Eh?

Kagome arrugó la frente. Definitivamente él era un enigma. No había caso. Suspiró derrotada mientras volvía a apoyar la espalda contra el duro tronco del árbol.

- No es nada- Suspiró nuevamente. Tal vez había que dejar las cosas así. Ella se había estado haciendo demasiadas ilusiones con él o tal vez había malinterpretado sus acciones o quizás nunca debió haber tomado las cosas tan en serio. En fin, fuera lo que fuera, había sido una equivocación mirarlo con otros ojos, mirarlo de la forma romántica en que lo había hecho. Inuyasha debía ser bastante popular entre las mujeres, no cabía duda por su atractivo ¿porqué él tendría que fijarse en una chica huérfana que fingía ser una sacerdotisa? Alzó la vista, el cielo negro y plagado de estrellas la hicieron emocionarse. Jamás había visto un cielo tan limpio que hasta podía distinguir las constelaciones. Era una ventaja estar lejos de la ciudad para observar semejante espectáculo. Las cigarras y el ulular de algún búho era todo lo que se dejaba escuchar, sin contar con el suave sonido de las hojas movidas por el viento. Un paraíso, pensó. Volvió a arrugar la frente ¿paraíso? estaban escapando de asesinos, personas frías y sin escrúpulos que sólo deseaban hacerse de una antigua joya. - ¿Crees que estemos a salvo aquí?- Volvió ella a preguntar intentando sonar calmada pero el sólo hecho de pensar que deberían pasar la noche así la hacía estremecer.

- No creo que haya problemas... de cualquier modo, vigilaré mientras duermes- Respondió Inuyasha levantándose del pasto y yendo hacia su bolso de viaje que no estaba muy lejos.

- ¿Dormir yo?- Kagome rió levemente mirando atenta cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando él volteó traía una gruesa manta que acomodó en el regazo de la muchacha, ella se ruborizó cuando el joven levantó la vista hacia ella. Tan cerca y a la vez tan separados, pensó.

- ¿Porqué?... ¿no confías en que vigilaré?- Su pregunta iba acompañada con la duda y el dolor, ella lo reconoció enseguida. Movió negativamente la cabeza con rapidez intentando aclarar el asunto.

- No, no es eso...- Respondió y bajó la vista porque él la observaba tan atentamente que creía que el corazón le saldría por la boca.-... es que hace mucho que no duermo como debería... es sólo eso...

- ¿No duermes?... ¿porqué?- Preguntó intrigado. Kagome hizo una mueca y levantó la vista al fin.

- Porque... desde que un extraño entró a mi habitación y me amenazó para que no buscara la perla... pues la noche... digamos... no es algo que me haga sentir cómoda...

Inuyasha palideció súbitamente y la miró con ojos absortos, ella lo observó con curiosidad, su reacción era extraña, bastante. El joven se levantó de súbito y le dio la espalda.

- Iré a buscar algo de leña... estaré cerca, cualquier cosa me llamas- Murmuró y se alejó entre los arbustos.

Kagome suspiró nuevamente. Él era un enigma, estaba convencida que jamás lo conocería. Miró su reloj de pulsera y se sorprendió de que ya era pasada medianoche. Un ave pasó bajo asustando su inquieto corazón, definitivamente estar en medio de un bosque, alejado de la civilización no haría que esta vez pudiera dormir bien. Intentó ponerse en pie afirmando ambas manos a sus lados pero enseguida el dolor se hizo presente como si fueran mil agujas clavándose en todo el cuerpo, y sobre todo en su pierna herida. Cayó pesadamente mientras resoplaba y arrugaba la frente de dolor. Luego de unos instantes en que intentó recobrarse miró la venda con horror. ¿Y ahora que se encontraba así de lastimada, como iban a caminar si ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie? Y debían llegar lo antes posible a la ciudad de Osaka... sólo esperaba que la carretera estuviera cerca aunque sabía que no lo estaba, puesto que no había escuchado el ruido de un motor de automóvil en todo el rato. Levantó la vista al cielo esperando que Kami escuchase su plegaria... que mañana amaneciese sin dolor en la pierna... o de lo contrario sólo sería una carga...

Él salió de entre la espesura sólo para encontrarse con la muchacha que cabeceaba de vez en cuando y despertaba para luego de unos segundos volverse a dormitar. Apretó la mandíbula de impotencia. Aquello de no dormir no era nada bueno, sabía que había personas que enfermaban por la falta de sueño. Y ella ya estaba bastante enferma. Cuando se acercó, Kagome abrió los ojos y le sonrió, sintiéndose aliviada por su presencia. No quería admitirlo, pero cuando él no estaba se sentía demasiado sola y... desprotegida... sus ojos se detuvieron en la espada que estaba cerca de su bolso, tendida sobre el pasto. Ella supuso que a él no le hacía falta aquella arma para defenderse como una fiera...

- Deberías dormir.. no es bueno que te quedes en vela- Murmuró Inuyasha dejando algunos leños en el suelo y echando otros a la hoguera avivando más su fuego. Kagome se movió inquieta sintiendo que la posición la estaba torturando y sólo hizo una mueca.

- Ya te dije que no puedo dormir... además... hablas como mi madre.

El chico sonrió y volteó, caminando hasta donde estaba ella se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca para Kagome, y acomodó la manta de su regazo también sobre sus rodillas. Ella pestañeó confundida y lo miró casi con la boca abierta. ¿Se iba a quedar a su lado así, toda la noche?

- Si estoy aquí, a tu lado... ¿podrás dormir al fin?- Preguntó el joven de pronto mirándolo como un niño inocente que la chica se quedó con las palabras atragantadas en la boca.

¿Dormir?... sintió que el cuerpo se tensaba, él le provocaba muchas cosas y tenerlo cerca precisamente no era un relajo... ¿cómo iba a intentar dormir ahora si incluso sus cuerpos se tocaban?

- Yo...- Murmuró bajando la vista avergonzada-... no estoy muy segura...

- Podemos hablar de algo mientras tanto...- Sugirió Inuyasha con la voz suave, pero el aliento le chocó en su oreja, estaba segura que se había inclinado a propósito para hacerlo. Ella apretó los labios y volteó el rostro enfrentándose a la mirada dorada demasiado cerca. Lo sabía, él estaba inclinado hacia su altura y cuando ella arrugó el ceño el joven tragó con dificultad y se enderezó. Era cierto... se había prometido que no seguiría con esas actitudes con la muchacha pero estaba actuando ya casi sin pensar las cosas.

- Claro... hablar...- Murmuró Kagome con ironía y concentró su vista en el joven- No es necesario que hagas esto, ya estoy acostumbrada a no dormir...

- ¿Quieres que me aleje?- Preguntó Inuyasha contrariado. Ella se atragantó.

- No quiero que hagas las cosas por obligación ni deber, eso es todo.- Respondió rápidamente.- Creo que el hacerme dormir no esta estipulado en tu contrato de trabajo- Agregó con ironía mirándolo directamente.

- Oh, sí, es cierto... tengo que hacer sólo de guía ¿no es cierto?- Él también le respondió con ironía y eso la hacía hervir de rabia ¿porqué le llevaba siempre la contraria?- Entonces le comunico, señorita Higurashi, que este guía no ha hecho para nada su función, pues todo el trayecto ha sido un maldito mapa y las palabras de una extraña anciana que nos ha guiado...

- ¿Y que sugieres entonces?- Preguntó ella enojada, levantando ambas cejas y con las mejillas encendidas.

Él concentró su vista en sus ojos castaños que le evocaban toda la ternura y calidez que jamas había visto, eran hermosos sin lugar a dudas a pesar de que la muchacha estaba aparentemente enfadada. Sonrió y en ese momento Kagome creyó que veía visiones ¿se estaba riendo de ella?

- ¿Estas burlándote de mi?- Preguntó nuevamente sintiendo que las mejillas esta vez ardían. Lo miró con fiereza y se cruzó de brazos. - Siempre lo haces y eso no me gusta.

- ¿Qué no te gusta?

Kagome volvió a enmudecer y se alejó casi instintivamente de él. Inuyasha aun sonreía y ella creía que a él le gusta verla enfadada.

- Tonto...- Murmuró desviando el rostro y mirando la hoguera de fuego.

- Ya comienzas a insultarme...- Murmuró el joven con un dejo de decepción que a ella le provocó más indignación.

- Lo eres... si sólo te esforzaras en ser un poco más... normal... y sincero... haces una cosa luego te retractas... - Aludiendo perfectamente a su actitud romántica con ella-... te comportas como todo un caballero y luego como una bestia...

Bueno, la ultima palabra no era la más adecuada pero ella tenía la desventaja (o ventaja) de siempre decir lo primero que se le venía a la boca. Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego arrugó el ceño.

- ¿ Prefieres que sea sincero?

- ¿Te cuesta mucho?

- ¿Quieres que sea completamente sincero?- Repitió él elevando la voz y acercándose más a ella que la inquietó por unos segundos. Enfrentamiento. Esa fue la palabra que se le vino a la mente a la joven esta vez.

- Pues sí. - Respondió rápidamente la muchacha mirándolo desafiante. Se asustó un poco al ver que el color de sus ojos se volvían más dorados que nunca, con tenues toques anaranjados que a ella le recordó las llamas de una hoguera... o del infierno... ¿Tanta rabia sentía porque le había dicho que debía ser sincero?... ¿era un pecado tan grande para él?

- ¿Sabes que sucedería si soy sincero ahora con lo que estoy sintiendo?- Preguntó Inuyasha de pronto pero contrario a lo que pensaba, su voz no era agria ni irritada, sino que casi aterciopelada, incluso provocativa que la hizo estremecer y mirarlo atónita.- ¿Quieres saber?- Volvió a preguntar y ella sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Cuando el joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa esperando su respuesta, Kagome se estremeció nuevamente y ladeó el rostro intentando parecer enojada.

- No, no quiero saber.- Respondió cerrando los ojos pero en el mismo instante que terminó la frase sintió unos dedos deslizarse por su cuello hasta posarse tras su nuca atrayéndola hacia él. Ella abrió los ojos e intentó soltarse, pero el agarre era fuerte y tampoco Kagome estaba segura de querer que la soltara.

- Te lo diré, insisto.- Murmuró Inuyasha mirándola muy serio que a la chica le quitó el aliento, sus pupilas se clavaron en las suyas y ella agradeció estar sentada, si estuviera de pie seguro sentiría que las piernas cederían y caería.- Sinceridad es lo que intento evitar desde el momento en que te conocí... sinceridad es lo que he estado reprimiendo y ocultando... porque... estoy loco por ti...

Kagome lo miró sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, sus labios se entreabrieron pero no fue capaz de decir nada, ni siquiera sabía bien si seguía respirando.

- ... Y ya que me pediste sinceridad lo que quiero ahora es besarte y que me respondas de la misma manera...- Prosiguió dejando la frase en el aire y mirando con intensidad los ojos de la chica, haciéndole saber a través de su mirada que sus palabras eran ciertas, a pesar de que temía que no fuera lo correcto para él, pero había cosas que se escapan de las manos, él, que siempre estaba acostumbrado a mantener todo bajo control y esta vez resultaba totalmente en vano. Kagome no dijo nada, aun seguía casi en shock por sus palabras, los dedos de Inuyasha entonces comenzaron a acariciar la curvatura de su cuello lo que a ella le provocó escalofríos. El joven bajó la vista, se detuvo en sus labios entreabiertos y se lamió los suyos, demasiado ansioso por un beso de ella. Entonces se acercó cauto al principio, pero para su alivio Kagome no hizo nada, y sus labios rozaron levemente los de la muchacha. Cuando se apartó y enderezó, la chica seguía en la misma posición, con sus ojos muy abiertos y sus labios entreabiertos. ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? quiso preguntar él sonriendo ante el pensamiento. Eso sería absurdo decir ahora. Y volvió a acercarse rozando una vez más y luego otra los labios de ella, hasta que finalmente abrió su boca y atrapó casi con ferocidad sus labios que a Kagome sobresaltó, recién dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Él estaba con sus ojos cerrados, muy concentrado, y su mano tras la nuca la instaba más a acercarse. Kagome alzó sus manos hasta el pecho del joven y se detuvo cuando sintió su lengua explorando su boca, entonces cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Los labios de Inuyasha acariciaban los suyos con suavidad y luego fiereza que le provocaba una sensación de completo deleite, jamás experimentado.- Bésame...- Susurró él de pronto entre sus labios casi jadeante, presionando con su otra mano su espalda, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo. Y ella le respondió, porque al fin y al cabo, la sinceridad era lo que estaba en juego ¿no?. El tiempo dejó de ser importante y ni siquiera supo cuanto rato llevaban así, besándose con una pasión descontrolada y casi hambrienta, como si aquello lo hubieran estado esperado por demasiado tiempo que ahora no eran capaces de detenerse. A Kagome los labios le hormigueaban , pero seguía entre sus brazos casi sintiendo que el cuerpo se deshacía entre él. Incapaz de controlarse o reprimirse. Inuyasha terminó con su boca y siguió con sus mejillas y luego el cuello, la lengua se deslizó por su blanca piel y ella exhaló un ronco suspiro. Sólo en ese instante el joven se detuvo y ella abrió lentamente los ojos.

- Ahora puedo decir... que eres un hombre muy sincero...- Musitó al fin, sonriendo levemente y recostándose entre sus brazos. El calor que había sentido en su cuerpo se fue disipando poco a poco y se acurrucó más en el pecho de Inuyasha. Sintió un ultimo beso en la frente, un beso húmedo y ardiente que la hizo nuevamente sonreír-... muy sincero...- Agregó cerrando los ojos y percibiendo por vez primera, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, que dormiría la noche entera...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Este capítulo me gustó ... Gosh! bueno, pero ustedes deben juzgar jaja, como ven ya estoy de vuelta, la recaída no fue gran cosa, menos mal, así que estoy fuerte como mi Inulindo jeje.

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews amigas (y amigo jeje, gracias triple G ) y espero me sigan dando sus comentarios, ya saben alimentan mi alma jiji.

Nos vemos ;)

_**Lady.**_


	10. Miedo en el Bosque

**Capítulo 10: "Miedo en el Bosque"**

Él acarició su cabello con la delicadeza que se lo permitían sus torpes dedos, sentía la suavidad de las hebras color azabache contra su piel, como hilos de la más rica seda. Inuyasha suspiró casi involuntariamente apoyando su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, sus ojos se dirigieron al cielo que ya comenzaba a tomar tonos malvas y anaranjados, pronto a un nuevo amanecer. No pudo evitar el evocar nuevamente el sabor de sus besos que aun perduraba en sus labios. Jamás había probado labios tan dulces y suaves en su vida, su sabor le recordaba las golosinas que de vez en cuando comía cuando niño, a escondidas. Aquellos no eran tiempos tan felices pero esos momentos lo eran de infinita alegría y sin lugar a dudas con el beso de la muchacha se sentía igual de feliz y tranquilo.

Ella se movió levemente y un quejido se escapó de sus labios, seguro que el dolor de la herida de su pierna era demasiado fuerte aun. Inuyasha bajó la vista y la cubrió más. Se preguntó si realmente estaba cómoda en la posición en que se encontraba, medio cuerpo sobre sus piernas y el resto sobre la manta, casi como un bebé. Pero Kagome dormía profundamente y él no quiso despertarla para saberlo. Ella debería recuperar el sueño y las fuerzas que había perdido por su culpa.

Su culpa. Otra vez el remordimiento. ¿Acaso estaba condenado a hacer sufrir a los demás por sus tontas acciones? por eso no deseaba entablar relación con nadie, menos con una mujer... la muerte de la otra había sido tan... terrible y dolorosa, en ese momento creyó que nunca se perdonaría en la vida el error de no haberla podido salvar... pero ahora tenía la esperanza que su conciencia pudiera descansar en paz... con Kagome las cosas podían ser diferentes... muy diferentes... arrugó el ceño y su corazón latió aprisa recordando su misión con la perla... no, pero Kagome no podía ser sacerdotisa, Souta le había dicho que la chica fingía serlo sólo para atraer público al templo, que no había nacido con dones especiales y que eso no era gran problema para ella... pero... ¿estaría Kagome relacionada verdaderamente con la joya o sólo era una confusión igual como había sucedido con Kikyo?

- Kikyo... - Murmuró casi sin querer. El viento sopló más fuerte trayendo el aire helado de la costa que lo hizo estremecer.

- ¿Quién es Kikyo?

Su corazón dio un vuelco y bajó la vista rápidamente. Kagome lo miraba con los ojos semi abiertos y luego de pestañear un poco, algo sonmolienta, se incorporó y lo miró con seriedad.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quién es Kikyo?... te escuché claramente... - Preguntó la chica con la voz tan suave que parecía casi un murmullo.

Inuyasha pestañeó contrariado y luego desvió la vista. No creía que había pronunciado aquel nombre en voz alta... eso había sido una torpeza muy grande... ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?

- ¿No me lo dirás?... - Preguntó nuevamente levantando las cejas. Inuyasha sintió que le costaba respirar y luego de unos segundos pudo enfocar sus ojos en la muchacha.- Bueno... si no quieres no te presionaré... creo que me tengo que acostumbrar a tus secretos...- Sonrió ella quietamente y el tono de su voz resultaba suave, casi como si fuera un asunto sin importancia. Deslizó sus dedos entre sus cabellos intentando arreglárselos y sonrió más al ver lo boquiabieto que él aun estaba.-... Sé que te gusta ser misterioso. - Agregó con picardía. Se movió más y finalmente se sentó, lo primero que hizo fue aspirar profundamente el aire fresco de la mañana con los ojos cerrados, cada uno de sus movimientos eran observados con suma minuciosidad por el joven. La chica alzó la vista y miró al cielo con una suave sonrisa. Se sentía tranquila, completamente tranquila y descansada, en verdad necesitaba las horas de sueño que había perdido y ahora estaba como nueva y eso la ponía de muy buen humor. Inuyasha entonces se puso de pie en silencio. Luego de un breve momento él volvió a mirarla detenidamente, su manzana de Adán se movió inquieta en su garganta y al fin ella, como si lo hubiera presentido, bajó el rostro hacia él y le respondió con la mirada.

- Kikyo era una chica... que quise mucho...

Kagome frunció levemente el ceño y sus ojos se tornaron más ocuros que lo usual. Él clavó su vista en sus pupilas, quería saber qué reacción tomaba. Kagome luego de unos segundos de perturbación arrugó más el ceño, pero más que perturbada parecía querer saber aun más.

- ¿Era tu novia?- La pregunta fue directa y bastante normal. Inuyasha entornó los ojos ¿Kikyo su novia?... no... ni siquiera habían llegado a eso... todo había sucedido muy rápido...

- No, no lo era.- Respondió con quietud. Kagome sólo suspiró y bajó la vista. Parecía meditar sus palabras y ya se estaba preparando para que la conversación estuviera terminada pero...

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

Ella volvía a mirarlo con interrogación, estaba muy seria, pero completamente calmada. Él se dio cuenta que podía evitar contarle las cosas pues sabía que no se enojaría, aparentemente ella parecía estar de bastante buen humor... pero... ¿para qué ocultarlo? aquello ya era asunto del pasado.

- Ella murió... fue un accidente... en todo caso... fue hace mucho tiempo ya... - Murmuró él dándose la vuelta y ahora sí dando por terminada la conversación. Cuando se puso en cuclillas sentía que le dolía el cuello, seguro que ella lo observaba quiatemente desde su puesto ¿acaso quería seguir preguntando? Volteó y la enfrentó. Kagome seguía sentada con ambas manos afirmadas en el suelo y sus ojos denotaba algo de tristeza.

- Lo lamento... - Fue todo lo que dijo, con congoja y dolor por el destino de aquella desconocida. Eso lo sorprendió, en verdad no esperaba una reacción así de la muchacha, él en su lugar se hubiera puesto celoso o algo así. Entonces sonrió y se acercó lentamente a ella, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su altura tomó su rostro entre sus dedos y la miró directo, sus ojos dorados escudriñaron con ternura su mirada pura e inocente, eran sentimientos verdaderos los de Kagome, no cabía duda.

- Eres una chica muy buena... - Murmuró con voz ronca y la besó con suavidad en los labios. Cuando se separó notó que ella ya le había echado los brazos al cuello. Sonrió al verse imposibilitado de separarse.

- No soy buena... me iré al infierno... - Musitó traviesa y fue la joven quien esta vez le dio un beso corto, entonces cuando se separó él soltó su rostro y enlazó sus brazos en su cintura, atrayéndola fuertemente hasta su pecho. Kagome soltó un quejido e Inuyasha de inmediato aflojó el enlaze, abriendo más los ojos asustado y luego avergonzado.

- Lo lamento pequeña... ¿aún te duele?

- Sólo cuando respiro... - Sonrió Kagome y enseguida rio levemente, haciéndolo sonreir también a él pero Inuyasha volvió a arrugar el ceño, preocupado.

- ¿De verdad?

Kagome volvió a reír y lo besó. Aquel beso era totalmente diferente al anterior, su beso era suave y delicado, demasiado lento también, podía Inuyasha sentir la ternura en cada uno de sus movimientos, en lo traviesa que era cuando mordisqueó su labio y lo exquisita cuando sintió su lengua. Dulces... golosinas... él mantenía los ojos abiertos y cuando la muchacha se apartó al fin, Inuyasha le acarició la mejilla, aun preocupado.

- Estoy preocupado... ¿puedes dejar de jugar y decirme si todavía te duele algo?

- Tan serio Inuyasha... - Respondió Kagome rápidamente soltándose del joven y alejándose, a lo que él no tuvo más remedio que deshacer el lazo de su cintura.- Estoy bien...- Murmuró acomodándose el cabello y dejándolo todo sobre un hombro. La piel blanca y expuesta de su cuello quedó al descubierto e Inuyasha tragó con nerviosismo, ella le provocaba reacciones lujuriosas... -... al menos ya no me duele la cabeza... ni el cuerpo... ¿puedes ayudarme a levantarme?

Ella estiró sus brazos e Inuyasha se levantó tomándolos con firmeza. Al primer impulso Kagome se puso más pálida que el papel, de sus labios se escapó un leve quejido pero finalmente se puso en pie casi testarudamente. Él hubiera querido tomarla en brazos pero la chica se mantenía firme en su postura. Claro que el dolor de la rodilla no le permitía apoyar el pie en el suelo, así que la mantuvo a duras penas unos cuantos centímetros en el aire. Su cara de frustración era evidente. Kagome no fue capaz de soltarse de Inuyasha porque su cuerpo temblaba. Tenía la vista concentrada en el suelo y no fue hasta luego de unos segundos que levantó la vista hacia él. El joven estaba preocupado, pero no demasiado.

- Te cargaré en mis brazos, ya lo he hecho antes.- Sonrió y con un rápido ademán la cargó en sus brazos. Ella dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y se aferró a su cuello con fuerza.

- Pero estamos muy lejos aun de Osaka... ¿qué haremos?

- Ah, no te preocupes por eso... ya encontraremos algo.- Su repuesta no la tranquilizó como él creía. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y la depositó con calma sobre la manta.- ¿Te preocupa algo más?

Ella asintió. Sonrió un poco al notar la conexión casi telepática que habían desarrollado. O tal vez era su imaginación...

- Me pregunto si Souta y la anciana Kaede estan a salvo...

Inuyasha pudo ver claramente el temor en sus ojos, entonces se puso en cuclillas a su lado y le acarició el rostro.

- Ellos estarán bien... de cualquier forma haremos una llamada en cuanto encontremos un teléfono... ¿esta bien?

Kagome asintió no muy convencida.

- También me preocupa... aquella mujer del tren... ¿estaba sola o acompañada?...

Inuyasha pestañeó. Ese detalle no lo había percibido. Intentó recordar y de inmediato se vino a su mente el rostro de aquella mujer observándolos desde unos asientos más atrás de donde ellos estaban. ¿Estaba sola? pues habían más personas a su lado, podrían ser sus ayudantes o tal vez otros simples pasajeros. Esto resultaba algo complicado de dislucidar.

- No lo sé... - Murmuró al fin y luego posó sus ojos en Kagome que lucía bastante asustada e intranquila. Ella había sentido como el corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, no podía evitarlo. Inuyasha posó una mano en su hombro y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios intentando trasmitir tranquilidad- Pero no te preocupes... no creo que ellos se hayan lanzado como nosotros del tren...

- Es cierto, no los creo tan locos como nosotros.

Él sonrió y la abrazó. Es cierto... al menos no podían ser tan locos como ellos...

Ni un solo ruido, salvo el trinar de las aves, se dejó escuchar mientras caminaba al lado de la línea del tren. Su rumbo era el sur, la ciudad de Osaka. Kagome no se sentía cómoda. No era el hecho de estar en sus brazos, pues daría la vida por estar así, claro que en otras circunstancias. Ahora se sentía bastante impotente, deseaba que él no estuviera demasiado cansado pues ya llevaban bastante rato de la misma forma, él caminando y ella en sus brazos. No era justo.

- Inuyasha... - Protestó nuevamente para que se detuviera y descansara, no era sólo ella, estaba su bolso y también su mochila.

- Ya te dije que soy bastante fuerte... y tu pesas como una pluma...

Ella enmudeció pero aunque él estuviese diciendo esos halagos, la verdad no deseaba ser una carga ni una molestia.

- Tienes un corazón muy orgulloso- Agregó Inuyasha al notar lo incómoda que se encontraba, pues bien se había dado cuenta con lo poco comunicativa que estaba. Se detuvo y la dejó en suelo. Kagome volvió a mirar su rodilla vendada y suspiró.

- Si fuera una sacerdotisa podría poner mis manos en ella y sanaría... - Mumuró posando su mano sobre la herida y cuando la retiró aun seguía sintiendo dolor. Inuyasha, que dejaba también el bolso y la mochila en el suelo, al escuchar su comentario palideció y su cuerpo se puso rígido, de inmediato posó sus ojos en las acciones que ella realizaba y cuando Kagome retiró su mano e hizo una mueca de decepción, entonces él tragó con algo de dolor recién dándose cuenta que eso de ser sacerdotisa era lo peor que le podría pasar, sobre todo si llegaba a ser la verdadera guardiana de la perla de shikon.

- Mejor que no seas sacerdotisa... - Murmuró de mala gana pero retuvo el aliento. Recordó cada una de las acciones extrañas de ella, la primera, al percibir que algo había sucedido cuando fueron a ver al anciano de la universidad; luego, en el bosquecillo cuando llovió repentinamente y finalmente, al darse cuenta del peligro que corría su hermano menor, Souta.

- Bueno, sí, tal vez sea mejor... sino creo que tomaría demasiadas responsabilidades- Se dijo más para sí misma que para él, pero estaba algo decepcionada, en el interior de su alma hubiera querido tener dones excepcionales, como su abuelo o sus antepasados, además tenía entendido que quien custioba la perla debía ser una persona con poderes espirituales, una sacerdotisa...

El ruido de las hojas crujir bajo lo que parecían pies los hizo poner alertas a ambos. Kagome entreabrió los labios y miró de inmediato a Inuyasha que se quedó inmóvil unos segundos alertando sus sentidos ante el más mínimo ruido. Se escucharon más ruidos y entonces Kagome comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Se levantó a duras penas mientras veía a Inuyasha llevarse la mano al cinto, tanteando la espada y mirando a su alrededor, alerta. Luego hubo una pausa y Kagome quiso caminar hasta él, pero al posar su pie en el suelo le dolió tanto que hubiera querido gritar de dolor, Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente a ella y le cubrió la boca con su mano, apoyándola contra un árbol se quedaron así, esperando. Él se preguntó como defendería a Kagome del peligro, si ella ni siquiera podía correr o escapar, entonces no le quedaría más que batirse con el enemigo hasta el final. El joven la miró, una pequeña capa de sudor cubría la frente de la muchacha, vio sus ojos aterrorizados y sentía el corazón latiendo aceleradamente contra su propio pecho. Hubiera querido infundirle palabras de consuelo, pero sólo pudo mirarla y hacerle entender a travez de su ojos, que pasara lo que pasara, primero tendrían que matarlo antes que lastimarla.

Los crujidos y pisadas se escucharon más cerca y de pronto, saltando de entre un arbusto cercano, un pequeño zorro se dejó ver. Inuyasha soltó una maldición y destapó la boca de Kagome, mientras ella dejaba descansar su cabeza en el cuello del chico y suspiraba aliviada, primero quiso reír y luego sollozó.

- Maldito animal... - Gruñó con rabia Inuyasha mirando de reojo al pequeño animal que lamía su pata sin inmutarse de los humanos. Luego se detuvo mirando a su alrededor, movió sus orejas y se alejó rápidamente. Inuyasha sonrió aliviado, enderezó el rostro de Kagome y le quitó los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

- Lo siento...- Murmuró ella con pena-... hay cosas que me superan...

- No debes temer, sabes que siempre te protegeré...- Musitó Inuyasha tomándola por la barbilla.

- ¿Verdad?

- Por mi vida... - Su voz era ronca y escalofriantemente sensual. Kagome volvió a temblar, no era miedo esta vez lo que la invadía, sino sentir el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sintiendo cada uno de sus duros músculos, la fuerza de su pecho chocando contra el suyo, su brazo enredado en su cintura, las piernas entre las suyas. Las mejillas le ardieron con súbito. Aunque Inuyasha la observaba atentamente parecía que la había sorprendido con un pensamiento lujurioso, porque se aproximo más a ella dejándola totalmente pegada a él, ella tragó y sonrió con nerviosismo. Inuyasha besó su cuello, primero un corto beso y luego otro, bajando hasta donde la blusa se lo permitía, y eso fue hasta su hombro, luego subió su rostro, al ver que la muchacha había cerrado sus ojos besó su garganta, ella jadeó y sus manos se encrisparon en los antebrazos de él, entonces el joven la besó. Ansiaba tanto unir su boca a la suya que cuando ahora lo estaba haciendo sentía más deseos de estar así, siempre. Su sabor era inconfundible, exquisito y sus besos parecían despertar sensaciones casi dormidas en él. No supo en que momento dejó escapar un ronco gemido, se imprecionó de sí mismo un segundo, pero luego no le importó mucho, así que sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo de ella con frenesí. Kagome alzó los brazos y se aferró a su cuello, levantándose en puntitas para alcanzarlo mejor, los besos de aquel hombre eran realmente embriagadores y todo a su alrededor parecía ya no existir.

- Vaya vaya... qué sorpresa...

Ambos se separaron de súbito y lo primero que vieron fue al hombre de cabellos oscuros, el mismo que había amenazado a Souta en el jardín _Sankeien_, que se encontraba ahora de pie no muy lejos de ellos. Instintivamente Inuyasha se posó delante de la chica desenvainando la espada pero vio con horror que el sujeto esta vez venía preparado. De entre su mano, un arma apuntaba directamente a ellos.

- Mussou... - Musitó Inuyasha con su voz ronca y tragando con dificultad. Luego Kagome pegó un respingo a su espalda y jadeó. Era porque otro hombre se unía a Mussou sonriendo malvadamente. Esta vez, ese sujeto no estaba solo...

Continuará...

**N/A: Gracias gracias gracias, por todos sus reviews, vaya, fueron bastantes, se los agradezco , también por el saludo del día de las madres, aunque yo no soy mamá (que Kami me ampare! x muchos años más jajaja, además soy muy joven para morir :D), pero gracias de todos modos.**

**Nos vemos, cuidense... ahhh, estoy nerviosa, Inu y Kagome se quedaron en una situación bastante comprometida ¬¬' qué sucederá:S**

_**Lady Sakura**_


	11. Llegar a Ti

**Capítulo 11: "Llegar a ti"**

- Jejejeje

El hombre que apareció detrás de Mussou era aun más intimidante, sus cabellos claros le daban un aspecto fantasmagórico y llevaba también una pequeña arma en sus manos. Sonrió con tal descaro que Kagome casi se desmayó del horror. Podía sentir la maldad en él aun más que en el otro y no le cupo duda que esta vez no saldrían tan fácil de esta. Los ojos del otro hombre se posaron sobre sus pupilas, ella aferró y casi enterró sus delgados dedos en la espalda de Inuyasha, estaba completamente aterrada y apenas podía respirar, era como si se estuviera ahogando dolorosamente.

- Veo que interrumpimos a los tortolitos... - Dijo el desconocido al fin y hasta su voz era horripilante a los oídos de la muchacha, ella se encogió más tras la espalda de Inuyasha. Quería poder escapar de allí, correr y liberarse de la presencia maligna de aquellos hombres, respirar aire puro y no viciado como el que ahora entraba apenas a sus pulmones, estar lejos de ellos.- ¿Qué le sucede señorita?- Preguntó burlón y se empinó para verla mejor ya que el amplio cuerpo de Inuyasha casi la cubría por completo.

- Cállate!- Gruñó Inuyasha apretando más la empuñadura de su espada pero al hacerlo Mussou levantó el arma y el joven escuchó claramente el click en el seguro de ella.

- No te muevas maldito!- Gritó y luego sonrió triunfal al ver lo desconcertado e impotente que su rival lucía.- Mejor date por vencido, jamás debiste meterte en esto!

- ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó indignado Inuyasha, levantando ambas cejas y mirándolo directamente, aunque atento a cada uno de los movimientos que el otro realizaba.

- En la búsqueda de la perla de shikon... no debiste proteger a esa niña... te has ganado un gran enemigo por eso... - Sonrió malvadamente e Inuyasha hizo un desprecio.

- ¿Lo dices por tu jefe? ¿Naraku? he escuchado ese nombre antes y no me atemoriza- Gruñó pero sonriendo y alardeando su aparente seguridad.

- Sí... sabemos que lo has escuchado... - Murmuró el de atrás sonriendo más maquiavélicamente que lo hizo involuntariamente estremecer. Inuyasha posó sus ojos dorados y llameantes como el fuego en él, aquel hombre le despertaba más ira que el otro.-... danos a la chica...

Kagome se quedó pasmada ante la última frase, sintió que su cuerpo perdía calor, la vida. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y miró con rencor al desconocido apretando aun más su mano contra la empuñadura de su arma que sus nudillos de volvieron blancos.

- Deben estar locos! Jamás!

- Ella sabe dónde esta la perla... - Murmuró Mussou acercándose un paso más con el arma levantada a la altura de pecho de Inuyasha-... si nos la das por las buenas vivirás... sino... sólo aprieto el gatillo...

El otro estalló en una siniestra carcajada que hizo palidecer a Inuyasha, pero aun así se mantuvo firme. Lo único que lograba pensar era en lo rápido que debía ser para atacar a dos hombres que estaban armados y salir de ahí con Kagome sin que ella sufriera el menor rasguño por eso.

- Nunca!- Gritó Inuyasha mirándolos a ambos con odio que sólo tuvo deseos de matarlos en ese mismo instante.

- No te opongas o será peor... - Musitó Mussou pero al ver que Inuyasha estaba tan serio y aparentemente sus palabras no lo intimidaban ladeó sólo un poco el rostro hacia el otro e hizo un gesto rápido que el desconocido supo reconocer. Inuyasha entonces se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, le iba a disparar, entonces más veloz que nunca se acercó y asestó un sólo golpe con la hoja de su espada en el brazo de Mussou que chilló de inmediato, horrorizado al ver su extremidad casi desmembrada. Cuando Inuyasha iba a hacer lo mismo con el otro, sintió el sonido del disparo y la bala agujereándole el pecho. Entonces se quedó con la espada en lo alto de su cabeza y totalmente paralizado. El grito de Kagome lo escuchó casi a lo lejos antes de caer pesadamente, de rodillas primero, y luego al suelo. Con los ojos aún abiertos pero nublándose cada vez más la vista vio impotente como el extraño compinche de Mussou tenía sujetada a Kagome de un brazo fuertemente mientras la zamarreaba con brusquedad porque lo único que ella quería era correr a su lado. Nunca olvidaría el rostro de la muchacha gritando su nombre entre lágrimas, nunca nadie había llorado por él y ese halago no mitigaba el amargo sabor de saber que no había podido protegerla, que no la había podido salvar. Sus ojos se nublaron de pronto más y ya no fue capaz siquiera de sentir su propio cuerpo, su mente se tornó negra y perdió el sentido, no sin antes escuchar, el llanto desconsolado de Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&

- Malditos! bastardos! asesinos!- Gritó Kagome enfurecida y casi fuera de control con las manos atadas fuertemente a su espalda. Ya habían caminado bastante hasta la carretera en donde los esperaba la mujer del tren que la chica reconoció de inmediato.- Suéltenme!

- Así que al fin los encontraron... - Murmuró ella quitándose el cigarrillo de la boca y lanzándolo a un lado, mirando apenas a Kagome- ¿y el hombre?

- Muerto en el bosque- Respondió Mussou con la voz debilitada pues a pesar de tener una mano comprimiendo su herida hecha por la espada de Inuyasha, sabía que debía curarla pronto o perdería la extremidad, pues ya ni siquiera la sentía.- Fue Hakudoushi quien lo hizo.- Agregó mirando al otro de cabello claro y mirada siniestra que sujetaba con fuerza la cuerda de donde había casi arrastrado a la chica, puesto que ella casi no caminaba por la herida que tenía en su pierna.

- Malditos!- Gritó nuevamente Kagome mareada completamente por el esfuerzo. A pesar de haber caído miles de veces en el trayecto, aun así poco le importaba el dolor comparado con el destino de Inuyasha. Sólo imaginarlo allí, tirado en la hierba y lejos de algún lugar de donde pudieran socorrerlo se le helaba la sangre. A pesar de las palabras de ellos y de la forma en que lo había visto caer, aparentemente muerto, ella sabía que su esencia aún estaba viva.

- No sé porqué Naraku quiere a esta chiquilla... - Murmuró la mujer con la voz monótona y fría y luego se quedó mirando a Kagome con quietud y frunció el ceño- pero... ¿no se parece...?

- ¿Verdad que sí, Kagura?- Interrumpió Hakudoushi sonriendo y posando sus siniestros ojos claros en la chica. - También me llevé una sorpresa...

- Bueno no importa, levántala y busquemos un teléfono para que vengan a recogernos- Ordenó la mujer y luego miró a Mussou sin emoción.- La herida tendrá que esperar... Naraku la quiere a ella lo más pronto posible.

Cuando Hakudoushi la alzó en brazos Kagome lo pateó con su pierna sana y se movió desesperada intentando que no la tocase, lo insultó y más aún, lo escupió sólo recordando la forma vil y despiadada en que le había disparado a Inuyasha a sangre fría. Exasperado, la golpeó en la nuca con la culata de su arma y la chica perdió el conocimiento. Los otros la miraron sin emoción alguna, mientras la venda de su rodilla se empapaba cada vez más de su roja sangre.

Cuando despertó el frío aire del atardecer le rozaba las mejillas como bofetadas. Al levantar la vista vio a su lado a Mussou más blanco que un fantasma y con los ojos muy abiertos en dirección al cielo. Kagome dio un respingo al darse cuenta que se encontraba sin vida ya. Se incorporó sintiendo un horrible dolor de cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba tendida en el pasto. Y entonces el rostro de Inuyasha cerrando sus dorados ojos la hizo estremecer. Las lágrimas se agolparon de inmediato, entonces sintiendo rabia, movió más las manos amarradas a su espalda. Para su sorpresa se vio de pronto liberada, sonriendo levemente se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Seguro los habían dejado allí, entre los arbustos, con tranquilidad al verla a ella sin sentido y al otro, tal vez, agonizando. Los dos sujetos, Hakudoushi y Kagura estaban un par de pasos más allá, aparentemente, discutiendo. Era una gasolinera y habían más automóviles estacionados en el lugar. Con el corazón latiendo a mil comenzó a caminar agazapada intentando no ser vista, rodeando la hilera de automóviles estacionados en el lugar. Tenía que subirse a un vehículo y pedir ayuda para Inuyasha. Claro que si pedía ayuda no tardarían estas personas en aparecerse en el mismo hospital si fuera posible. Apretó los puños soportando algo el dolor de su rodilla, aunque ya no era tanto, y entonces tanteó la manilla de un automóvil y para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió, escabulléndose rápidamente dentro de el.

- ¿Esta perdida señorita?

Ella abrió los ojos asustada y un hombre de edad madura la miraba extrañado, desde el asiento del conductor.

- Oh! por favor, ayúdeme... - Susurró con desesperación agazapándose más en el asiento del copiloto-... necesito salir de aquí... por favor...

- ¿Le pasa algo?- El hombre lucía escéptico y la observaba tal vez creyendo que estaba loca. Kagome ladeó el rostro aterrada hacia Kagura y Hakudoushi que afortunadamente seguían hablando y no se habían dado cuenta aún de su escape. Desde ahí pudo escuchar un trozo de conversación.

- ... Pero la avioneta ya esta preparada y supongo que en un par de horas estaremos en la isla... - Dijo la mujer.

- Le suplico... - Y esta vez Kagome volvió a mirarlo con desesperación-... sáqueme de aquí... esas personas intentan secuestrarme!

El hombre hizo una pequeña mueca y miró a las personas que ella le señaló. ¿Secuestro? no estaba muy seguro que eso pudiera suceder. Miró de nuevo a la chica y cuando notó que tenía sangre seca en el cuello, producto del golpe en la cabeza y al ver lo sucia y desastrada que estaba, entonces tragó nerviosamente e hizo andar casi rechinando los neumáticos del automóvil.

Ella suspiró aliviada acomodándose en el asiento, pero a medida que el vehículo iba avanzando su angustia iba creciendo ¿dónde estaba Inuyasha? La carretera se presentó negra y solitaria cuando se asomó a mirar y a ambos lados de la calle sólo había bosque y más bosque. ¿En dónde estaba Inuyasha? Su angustia era infinita y sólo reprimió las lágrimas con gran esfuerzo. ¿Cómo lo encontraría en ese mar de árboles y oscuridad?

- Señorita... debería pedir ayuda a la policía- Dijo el hombre al fin mirándola de soslayo. Kagome negó rápidamente.

- No puedo... debo encontrar a alguien primero... tengo que encontrarlo... - Murmuró casi delirante. Se inclinó más para mirar por la ventanilla y sólo deseaba que el vehículo siguiera avanzando velozmente por la carretera, así más lejos de aquellas personas estaría y más segura se sentiría. Cabeceó de cansancio, pero se recobró de inmediato. Cómo deseaba cerciorarse de que Inuyasha se encontraba aún con vida. Podía sentir en lo profundo de su corazón que aún pertenecía este mundo, nada le impediría llegar hasta él, fuese como fuese, si recorrer el bosque entero era necesario lo haría, él la necesitaba, estaba segura y tenía que estar pronto a su lado. Miró su rodilla sin expresión, la sangre seca de su vendaje no le llamó la atención. Si tan sólo hubiera estado sana, las cosas hubieran salido de una forma distinta e Inuyasha no había terminado en el pasto con una bala en el pecho. Se cubrió el rostro al recordar aquel momento tan horroroso, él tendido en la hierba y mirándola con una tristeza infinita que la hizo casi enloquecer. La luna apareció de pronto tras las colinas y la chica volvió a suspirar agobiada, la herida de su pierna se resintió y ella hizo una mueca de dolor, sólo ahora se daba cuenta que estaba abierta nuevamente, entonces posó su mano sobre la rodilla y cerró los ojos, imaginando que se daba calor.

- Inuyasha... - Murmuró luego de unos instantes dándose por vencida e incorporándose en el asiento. Sus ojos castaños miraron con desesperación la vastedad del bosque. En algún lugar estaba él ¿pero dónde?

- Kagome...

Ella abrió más los ojos sorprendida ¿había sido una ilusión? lo había escuchado claramente, como un susurro débil y cálido a la vez que su corazón había reaccionando a tal punto de paralizarse.

- Deténgase!- Ordenó y el hombre frenó casi sin pensar. - Es aquí... es aquí...- Murmuró mientras abría la puerta del vehículo. El desconocido arrugó el ceño, preocupado.

- ¿Esta segura? pero aquí sólo hay árboles... no podrá ver nada.

Kagome negó con la cabeza. No le importaban los contras de la situación. Cerró la puerta y se inclinó sólo para darle las ultimas palabras de agradecimiento. Luego volteó y corrió internándose en la inmensidad del bosque.

Ella se llevó una mano al pecho, ni siquiera veía algo a su alrededor, llevada casi por una fuerza desconocida parecía que sabía en donde él estaba. Jadeó de cansancio pero apuró más la carrera, los pájaros graznaron fuertemente, los búhos ulularon como en una película de horror y eso a la joven no le importó. La oscuridad la hacía a veces tropezar con una roca o un tronco caído, pero pronto se volvía poner en pie, era como si cada segundo que pasase Inuyasha se encontraba aun más en las puertas de la muerte. Al fin los árboles se volvieron menos espesos permitiendo que a través de su follaje se colasen los rayos de la débil luna, alumbrando en algo su lastimoso recorrido. De pronto la línea férrea se apareció ante ella como una serpiente de plata alegrando en algo su corazón. Ella sabía que los habían emboscado a orillas de la vía, ahora sólo debía recorrerla, hacia el sur, como siempre...

- Inuyasha... espérame... - Murmuró con fervor apretando los puños de su mano, el viento sopló con fuerza y sus cabellos negros como la misma noche se desordenaron traviesamente. Ella acomodó su flequillo jadeando de cansancio mientras sus ojos miraban algún indicio de Inuyasha. Pronto le pareció que el paisaje se le hacía conocido, entonces apuró más el paso y fue cuando finalmente lo vio.

_**Así**_

_**Como lluvia en el desierto estás aquí**_

_**En mí, sin ti**_

_**He vivido tanto tiempo sin sentir**_

Tendido aún en el pasto húmedo, en la misma posición en que recordaba lo había visto por última vez, estaba Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados y una palidez mortal que le heló la sangre. Corrió a su lado agradeciendo a Kami infinitamente y entonces vio al pequeño zorro que lamía la cara del muchacho como si intentase revivirlo. Ella se posó a su lado y el zorro se alejó rápidamente, entonces Kagome le alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se desviaron con horror a la mancha grande y ya seca de sangre que estaba impregnada en su camiseta gris. Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas sin ya poder evitarlo, volvió a mirarlo a la cara y se acercó mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior. Él aún respiraba débilmente.

- Inuyasha... ya estoy aquí... Inuyasha... - Gimió con desesperación. Posó su mano sobre el pecho varonil, en la herida que ya había dejado de sangrar ¿qué podía hacer? Sentía que la vida de él pendía de un hilo, podía percibir su corazón incluso casi negándose a seguir latiendo, pero también podía notar que el alma del hombre era más fuerte que su propia voluntad: Un guerrero; pensó ella sollozando orgullosa por él. Se acercó y posó sus labios en los fríos pero a la vez suaves del joven. Estaba tan helado pero no le importó. Había dado casi su vida por ella... por Kami! si le sucedía algo ella moriría! y entonces se dio cuenta al sentir su corazón latir aún más fuerte ¿lo amaba? ¿lo amaba?. En ese mismo instante él gimió débilmente entre sus brazos, Kagome abrió más los ojos y lo miró, poco a poco la luz de sus ojos de fuego se abrieron para observarla. Al principio sus pupilas dilatadas parecieron no reconocerla, luego las centró en sus ojos, los ojos castaños que él ansiaba ver una vez más, dulces y soñadores, tiernos y abrazadores, los ojos de su Kagome. A ella se le escapó una risa débil al ver que Inuyasha sonreía apenas y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

_**Vuelvo a nacer a vivir**_

_**Se despiertan mil colores**_

_**En mi ser, por ti**_

_**Quisiera llegar hasta tu lado**_

_**Sentir que me llevas de la mano**_

_**Quisiera perderme en tu mirada... llegar a ti...**_

- Te... llamé... y viniste... - Fue el débil susurro de Inuyasha, entonces Kagome sollozó aún más.-... me... escuchaste...

- Sí, sí, te escuché amor... te escuché... - Respondió ella mirándolo otra vez y besándolo incansablemente en las mejillas, en sus labios y en la frente, agradeciendo otra vez a Kami porque estaba vivo. Y de pronto fue consciente de lo que había sucedido... lo había escuchado y había podido llegar hasta él... con su pierna lastimada... entonces ella miró de reojo su rodilla y la movió, abriendo los ojos alarmada ¿desde cuando se le había quitado el dolor?

Continuará...

**N/A**: La canción se llama "**Llegar a ti**" y le pertenece a **_Jaci Velasquez _**(me gusta mucho .)

Bueno, otra vez y no me canso de repetirlo, gracias por todos sus reviews. Sí, en este capítulo me puse algo sanguinaria, jajaja, pero bueno, me prometí que este fic iba a tener de todo un poco, aunque más amor eso si, (no puedo evitarlo .) amo la vida! jeje...

See you soon... girls we have the power now (es hora de que las chicas rescatemos a nuestro príncipe azul, no?) jaja, me voy a dormir, creo que me falta sueño n.n'

_**Lady Sakura Lee.**_


	12. En la Soledad de la Habitación

**Capítulo 12: " En la soledad de la habitación"**

- ¿Qué... qué pasó... con ellos? - Su voz era muy débil pero su mente había logrado recordar los últimos momentos antes de caer desvanecido. La joven, aún choqueada por la forma en que lo había encontrado, más la extraña "sanación" de su rodilla, sentía que había algo que estaba sucediendo con ella y que no estaba muy segura de querer averiguar de qué se trataba.- ¿Kagome?- Volvió a llamarla él preocupado, a pesar de su propio estado.

- Shhh... - Lo silenció la chica aún con su mano sobre su pecho, él se la había retenido posando su propia mano en la de ella, era extraño, pero le gustaba sentir el tacto demasiado cálido sobre su piel, desde el primer momento en que ella lo había hecho, había pasado de las tinieblas, al paraíso.-... no hables... - Murmuró Kagome observándolo con devoción. Se inclinó y lo besó con suavidad en los labios.

- No me... siento... tan mal... - Musitó él delineando una sonrisa. Y era cierto, a pesar de la palidez mortal que lo embargaba y de que su camiseta estaba completamente empapada de sangre, sentía que de pronto la vida se había quedado en su cuerpo, que recuperaba el aliento, el poder respirar. Percibía eso sí el dolor agudo en el pecho, pero era un dolor soportable.

- Pero... aún tienes la bala en tu cuerpo... - Murmuró nuevamente Kagome, esta vez retirando su mano y él no tuvo muchas fuerzas para retenerla. A la luz de la luna ella sólo podía ver un agujero tan pequeño, imposible de ver más y los restos de sangre seca a su alrededor.-... Traje algunas cosas médicas... limpiaré y desinfectaré la herida... - Ella levantó la vista hacia Inuyasha y él retuvo su muñeca, mirándola muy serio.

- Kagome... debemos... alejarnos de aquí... primero...

Ella arrugó el ceño. Era cierto. Kagura y Hakudoushi podrían volver y aunque era algo difícil que los volvieran a encontrar en el mismo lugar, aún así cabía la posibilidad... y encontrarse nuevamente con ellos en las condiciones en que estaban sería funesto.

- Pero... pero... no puedes moverte.- Protestó la muchacha abriendo más los ojos cuando el joven se incorporó apenas. Lo vio ahogar un quejido, soportando el dolor de su herida. Ella lo retuvo, pero fue en vano.

- Si me ayudas... a levantarme... - Exhaló un suspiro de agobio, pero esta vez se puso de rodillas y se afirmó en los hombros de la muchacha.

- No, Inuyasha... estas muy herido, no puedes... podrías desangrarte más aún- Protestó angustiada. De pronto, en la siletud de la noche, se dejó escuchar un leve rumor. Kagome se puso de inmediato alerta, su corazón latió aprisa. Inuyasha parecía aún no escuchar nada. El ruido se hizo más cerca cada vez y ella tembló al reconocer de qué se trataba. Era el motor de un automóvil. Inuyasha se dio cuenta al fin, a pesar de su condición el joven se tensó un poco más y sus ojos fieros intentaron dilucidar de donde provenía el ruido. Kagome miró la espada de Inuyasha a sus pies y entonces muy rápido se inclinó y la tomó. Se llevó una sorpresa al notar lo pesada que era. - No pueden ser ellos... - Musitó la joven observando con angustia su entorno, con Inuyasha a su lado, rodeando su brazo en el cuello de ella se mantenía en pie de la misma forma que la muchacha. La chica levantó en alto la espada esperando... no permitiría que esta vez se saliesen con la suya... De pronto las luces altas de un vehículo les llegó de lleno en sus rostros. Él posó una mano en la frente intentando mirar de quien se trataba.

- ¿Estan bien?

Kagome arrugó el ceño al momento de escuchar la voz y al instante las luces se apagaron. Entonces a la luz de la luna vio al desconocido que la había ayudado llevándola en su automóvil. El hombre caminó dubitativo primero hasta ellos. Ella enanchó la sonrisa aliviada e Inuyasha arrugó el ceño, contrariado.

- Oh! Por Kami! es usted!

- Pensé que necesitaría ayuda... y creo que no me equivoqué... - Murmuró luego cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y vio la mancha de sangre en el pecho de Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha él es... la persona que me ayudó a llegar aquí... - Kagome miró a Inuyasha con alivio y él hombre, aún pálido por la pérdida de sangre, lo miró con escepticismo, sin decir una sola palabra-... Él es Inuyasha y... ¿cuál es su nombre?

- Toutoussai, señorita... - Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.-... Pero vengan... debemos salir de aquí... él necesita un médico... y un lugar donde pasar la noche... conozco de uno...

&&&&&&&&

No era precisamente un médico, pero Kagome agradeció su atención de igual forma. Al menos la bala había sido extraída, con dificultad viniendo de una persona que sólo se dedicaba a aliviar enfermedades menores con hierbas medicinales y cataplasmas de algún otra especie.

Aliviada en parte por tener un lugar donde descansar y refugiarse hasta que su acompañante estuviese en mejores condiciones, Kagome tomaba un baño tranquilamente quitando los restos de hojas y ramitas enredadas en su maraña de cabellos largos y negros, recibiendo el agua tibia sobre el cuerpo provocando una sensación de bienestar inigualable. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo de la misma forma, dejando que el chorro de agua cayera sobre ella sin hacer absolutamente nada más. Bueno, excepto pensar. Habían sido afortunados al ser guiados por aquel amable hombre llamado Toutoussai hasta un pequeño apart - hotel ubicado en una villa cercana ya a la ciudad de Osaka. Es cierto, ella temía aún que los malhechores pudieran encontrarlos, pero confiaba en pasar desapercibidos sólo por una noche, luego, dependiendo de la salud de Inuyasha, tendrían que moverse de allí y llegar lo antes posible al castillo donde debían encontrarse con el monje... estaban ya tan cerca de la ciudad...

Finalmente cerró la perilla de la llave y las voces de un programa de tv se escuchaban desde donde estaba. Vistió su pijama rosa y se envolvió la cabeza con la toalla, cuando salió de la habitación sonrió al ver a Inuyasha tendido aún en la amplia cama. Con los pantalones de una pijama solamente y el torso descubierto, la herida estaba completamente cubierta con grandes vendajes que cruzaban su pecho y parte del hombro. Kagome suspiró nuevamente al recordar las palabras del anciano médico: "Tiene suerte, la bala rozó su pulmón".

- Creí que te habías ido por el desagüe... - Murmuró él apretando un botón del control remoto y mirando directamente la pantalla de la tv. La chica sonrió y se acercó lentamente hasta sentarse al borde de la cama.

- Necesitaba un buen baño- Respondió posando nuevamente sus ojos en la herida ya cubierta. ¿Cómo podía esta tan bien a unas horas de estar en las puertas de la muerte? tendría algo que ver... ¿ella? movió la cabeza intentando sacar aquel absurdo pensamiento de su mente, él ladeó el rostro y la miró, sonriendo seductoramente observó la pijama con una leve sonrisa.

- Aunque parezca de niña... te ves... muy... atractiva... - Su voz fue seductora pero más aún la forma de su mirar, otra vez aquellos ojos se volvían oscuros como las llamas de una hoguera.

Ella sonrió torpemente y enrojeció.

- Gracias- Respondió turbada poniéndose de pie y mirándolo luego preocupada. - ¿Te duele mucho?

- No, ya no.- Mintió.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Pues... no, no tengo- Sonrió más al darse cuenta lo nerviosa que ella estaba y no era extraño. Debido a la situación de peligro en que estaban y también para estar bajo "su observación", Kagome esta vez había pedido solo una habitación para ellos dos. Así que ahí estaban... ya entrada la noche, solos y sin nadie que los molestara... ella volteó y caminó hasta el pequeño sofá que estaba bajo el arco de la ventana. Levantó una ceja cuando la observó colocar una manta en el ¿Se iba a dormir allí?- Oye... ¿qué haces?- Preguntó al fin. Kagome fue hasta donde él y sacó una almohada de su lado.

- Prepararme para dormir, qué crees.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

- ¿En el sofá?

La muchacha volteó y lo miró exhalando un suspiro de cansancio.

- Obvio. Tú estas en la cama y eres el enfermo.- Respondió con seriedad. Volteó nuevamente para acomodar la cabecera y preguntándose qué tan mal sería dormir ahí.

- Ah!- Gruñó el chico haciendo una mueca, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de ella. Kagome caminó rápidamente hasta él, preocupada. Cuando se inclinó para ver la herida él aprovechó la cercanía para tomarla fuertemente de una muñeca. La chica lo observó casi asustada, sus mejillas se habían enrojecido más aún y hasta tembló. Es que verlo con tan poca ropa tampoco era algo como para dejarlo pasar así sin más.

- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó casi ofuscada al sentir la fuerza de sus dedos en sus muñecas, sin embargo lo miró con ojos ansiosos, demasiado perturbada por la cercanía y por la situación.

- No permitiré que duermas allí- Gruñó pero sonriendo ampliamente. Kagome intentó soltarse pero le fue imposible ¿que no estaba "muy" enfermo?

- Pero no te dejaré dormir solo aquí- Protestó ella. En cuando dijo eso él sonrió aún más y la acercó susurrando.

- Tampoco permitiré que me dejes solo...

Sonreía descaradamente y sin un atisbo de querer ceder. La miró a los ojos y luego de segundos que parecían eternos, la soltó. Kagome lo miró con seriedad.

- ¿Y qué propones?- Era un pregunta absurda porque sabía lo que estaba pensando.

- Aquí... - Sonrió él como un niño pequeño dando palmaditas a su lado, en el colchón, mirando fijamente a la chica. Kagome se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja interrogativa.-... es una cama muy amplia... - Agregó él disfrutando de ver su rostro, aunque ella pretendía demostrar que estaba disgustada, podía notar lo perturbada e incluso lo nerviosa que estaba y eso le agradaba enormemente.-... así te cerciorarás que este bien... ¿no crees?

Ella no respondió por un momento, volteó y caminó lentamente alrededor de la habitación llevándose las manos a la toalla hasta que finalmente la quitó, dejando al descubierto sus negros y húmedos cabellos. El aroma a hierba del shampoo inundó la habitación de pronto. Él observaba ansioso cada uno de sus movimientos, ahora estaba muy serio ¿lo rechazaría? bueno, sería esperable, al fin y al cabo... no se conocían mucho... aunque...

- Creo que no estaría mal... - Dijo de pronto ella mirándolo y aparentando normalidad, cuando en verdad sentía que apenas podía respirar-... después de todo... es una cama bastante amplia...

No pudo él ocultar la inmensa alegría que le provocó la respuesta de ella, enanchó tanto la sonrisa que creyó parecería modelo de catálogo de dentífrico dental. La muchacha se acomodó nerviosamente el cabello y volvió a tomar la cabecera que había dejado en el sofá. Cuando volteó con ella, vio a Inuyasha que se acomodaba como podía en la cama, demasiado ansioso, entonces ella lo miró levantando una ceja y él con su mano volvió a tantear a su lado.

- Bien... aquí te espero.

Ella suspiró una, dos veces y luego de acercó. Con sumo cuidado abrió las colchas de la cama y se cubrió con ella, tan cerca de la orilla estaba que él parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia. Miró la televisión y para su desagrado estaba en un canal de deportes.

- ¿Estas viendo eso?- Preguntó intentando romper el embarazoso silencio que se había producido. Inuyasha la cambió de inmediato.

- ¿Quieres ver una película primero?- Preguntó. Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras se mordía el labio fuertemente.

- Lo que sea... no importa... - Murmuró luego y se volteó cubriéndose hasta las orejas. Inuyasha levantó más las cejas y luego hizo una mueca.

- Oye... ¿qué haces?

- Dormir... estoy muy cansada... - Respondió fingiendo un leve bostezo, pero en verdad sentía que ya no tenía muchas fuerzas. Intentó cerrar los ojos pero le era bastante incómodo. Sentía la mirada dorada de él clavada en su espalda. Ah! sabía que la observaba, ya comenzaba a dolerle el cuello nuevamente y de pronto, un escalofrío recorrió la espina de su espalda. Sin poder evitarlo creyó por un segundo que volvía a aquella siniestra noche en que había sido amenazada. Entonces se incorporó de súbito moviendo la cabeza como si intentara sacarse aquellos recuerdos de la mente. Ladeó el rostro y se turbó al ver que tenía razón, él la observaba fijamente con sus ojos de fuego. - ¿Pasa algo?

- Te ibas a dormir sin siquiera darme un beso de las buenas noches... - Le reprochó. Kagome abrió más los ojos y hubiera querido reírse ahí mismo a carcajadas de su actitud tan infantil. Sin embargo el joven hizo una mueca de decepción y volvió a mirar la tv, cambiando nuevamente de canal.

- Ah... ¿quieres un beso?- Preguntó la muchacha al fin, acercándose esta vez un poco más a él, que pareció no mostrarle atención de inmediato-... bueno... si con eso dejas de comportarte como un niño mimado...

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro y la miró muy serio, esta vez dejando el control remoto sobre la cama. Ella se acercó más a él y posando una mano sobre su mejilla varonil lo besó suavemente en sus labios. Cuando iba a separarse notó ya la presión en la espalda, aunque un brazo de Inuyasha estaba casi inmovilizado debido a la herida en el pecho (lo que le causaba en la extremidad un gran dolor al moverla), con su otro brazo libre se había permitido la libertad de aprovecharse de la situación como podía. Kagome se afirmó en su pecho, tuvo escalofríos al sentir bajo la yema de sus dedos la piel demasiado caliente del hombre. A duras penas se separó de él y lo miró haciéndose la ofendida.

- ¿Qué no estabas tan enfermo?

- No sé por qué me siento tan bien... tal vez fueron tus primeros auxilios- Sonrió aún saboreándose sus labios y sintiendo el gusto a golosinas que lo hacía sentir inmensamente feliz.

- Estas loco... pero me alegra que te sientas mejor... es mejor salir pronto de aquí- Dijo ella más para sí misma que para él. No podía dejar de estar algo nerviosa, volvió a acomodarse el cabello y sintió aun la herida provocada por la culata del arma de Hakudoushi en el cuero cabelludo.

- ¿Llamaste a Yokohama?- Preguntó el joven esta vez muy serio. Kagome asintió rápidamente.

- La anciana Kaede dijo que habían policías custodiando el jardín... además invitó a unos amigos para no estar tan solos...

- Entonces estan bien.- Dijo Inuyasha sintiéndose aliviado. La chica volvió a recostarse aunque esta vez estaba ya más cerca de él, dispuesta a dormirse de una vez. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Eso era todo?- Preguntó. Kagome volvió a abrir los ojos y lo miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Te vas a dormir?

- Ya te dije que tengo sueño... y estoy cansada... - Enrojeció al darse cuenta de sus intenciones y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Demonios! si él era así cuando estaba enfermo entonces ¿qué podía esperar cuando estuviera sano? bueno, si estuviera sano seguro que no estaría ella ahora durmiendo en la misma cama que en la de él. ¿O sí? Hizo una mueca al verse enfrentada a ese cuestionamiento. Carraspeó y se relajó... mejor no pensar en eso...

- Yo no estoy cansado... - Murmuró muy bajo Inuyasha apagando la televisión y también la luz de su lámpara, la única ya encendida. Se recostó suspirando de cansancio y también de placer, verla dormir ahora era un agrado. La miró a la luz de las sombras, ella era perfecta y él estaba muy consciente de ello. Pero un pensamiento se posó en su mente ¿Cómo se había sanado de su rodilla?... y más aún ¿qué había pasado en el transcurso en que él había estado inconsciente?... tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto... y no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo porque... ¿y que tal si ella... si ella en verdad... era sacerdotisa? Dejó de respirar arrugando el ceño. No, eso no podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser. Además tenía entendido que una persona nacía con dones especiales. Sonrió con aquel pensamiento que lo tranquilizaba en parte. Ella se acomodó más en la cama suspirando pesadamente. Ya estaba dormida. Entonces Inuyasha se acercó con lentitud y pasó su brazo tras el cuello de ella, dejando que la cabeza de la muchacha descansara sobre su pecho. Sí, aquella exquisita calidez volvía a inundarlo haciéndolo sentir completamente aliviado. Sonrió y arregló el desordenado flequillo de su frente, susurrando muy bajito: - La próxima vez no te me escapas...

Continuará...

**N/A:** Jeje, con este cap. me he reído mucho, digo, hay que descansar también ¿no? me gusta este fic n.n

A mi querida amiga **_Keren_** para subirle el ánimo...

Bueno, quiero contarles que me ha obsesionado una idea para un nuevo fic... aunque no lo escribiré mientras termine este (sino me da ataque cerebral) pero ya tengo todo armado en mi cabecita inquieta.. si quieren saber "algo" más pueden visitar mi space, que ahí dejé algunos comentarios (no se hagan ilusiones, no hablé mucho para no arruinar la sorpresa)

Gracias por los reviews!

Nos vemos and enjoy the life!

_**Lady Sakura.**_


	13. La Promesa

**Capítulo 13: "La Promesa"**

Los rayos de un esplendoroso sol entraban traviesamente por las aberturas de las cortinas, dejándose descansar sobre ella y haciéndola despertar. Pestañeó ante su fulgor y ladeó el rostro para evitarlo. Lo primero que vio fue su cara dormida. Demasiado cerca estaba, que sólo en ese instante se daba cuenta que estaban durmiendo abrazados. Se enderezó rápidamente pasándose la mano por los cabellos pero sin dejar de mirarlo. Un escalofrío recorrió primero su cuerpo y un fuego de pronto de posó en la boca de su estómago al mirarlo con más detención. Su respiración comenzó a ser forzosa, sintió que las mejillas se enrojecían... sus ojos se habían detenido en su torso, tuvo que forzarse a desviar la vista y salir rápidamente de la cama. De pronto necesitó otra ducha.

Cuando salió del baño sacudiendo sus mojados cabellos, lo vio despierto ya y de pie, intentando ponerse una de sus camisetas limpias que guardaba en su bolso de viaje. Su rostro parecía de un niño el cual intenta descifrar un extraño mensaje. Kagome se acercó rápidamente y lo ayudó a ponérsela. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y se acercó más a ella, parecía un chiquillo, dócil y tierno.

- Es frustrante... - Murmuró con la voz ronca mientras la muchacha le arreglaba el cuello de la camiseta-... despertar y encontrarse solo...

Kagome le dio una medio mirada mientras se mordía el labio. Él hablaba como si ya tuvieran una relación formal, y la verdad no estaba segura de qué iba a pasar con ellos una vez que la perla fuera encontrada. Pero sospechaba que Inuyasha también andaba tras la perla y fue entonces que lo miró esta vez muy seria, la sonrisa burlona de él desapareció, sabía que lo que venía no iba a ser muy agradable.

- Hay tantas cosas que no sé de ti... - Comenzó la chica y lo vio fruncir el ceño levemente. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que ella hasta percibía que el corazón del joven comenzaba a latir más rápido.-... yo sé que igual buscas la perla...

La frase quedó en el aire, no quería proseguir ahora para saber qué era lo que él podía responder. Inuyasha, que tenía el rostro inclinado hacia ella, lo levantó finalmente y se alejó unos pasos. Kagome lo siguió con la vista. Lo sabía, al fin y al cabo no estaba equivocada. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿y qué era lo que él pretendía con esa joya? Inuyasha le había dado la espalda y se acercó al ventanal de la habitación. Los rayos del sol matutino le dieron de lleno en su rostro, iluminándolo, a pesar de la seriedad de su cara, de la tensión de sus músculos, del ceño fruncido y sus labios firmes, ella dejó de respirar nuevamente. Era demasiado atractivo, era indudable.

- No te he dicho nada... - Murmuró apenas sin mirarla-... porque... tienes razón... - Suspiró pesadamente y volteó observándola directo. Kagome se llevó una mano al pecho. Las palabras que saldrían de su boca podrían ser muy duras.-... sí, busco la perla...

Quería ver su reacción pero para su extrañeza ella no movió un solo músculo de su rostro. ¿Acaso no se asombraba de eso? La muchacha asintió levemente al fin y sonrió.

- Claro... ¿pero puedo saber porqué la quieres?

Él levantó ambas cejas. Esperaba un berrinche, un golpe en la mejilla tal vez... que lo ignorara o que decidiera a realizar su viaje sola... Suspiró nuevamente pero de agobio, bajó la vista y sus pasos lentos lo dirigieron al borde de la cama, al lado de la muchacha, alzó la vista y la abrazó de la cintura, escondiendo el rostro en su estómago comenzó a hablar casi por inercia.

- Vengo de una familia que se ha declarado custodia de reliquias desde hace muchos siglos... fuimos criados como guerreros... mi hermano y yo... hay mucha gente que se quiere apoderar de cosas que tiene que ver más con lo espiritual que con lo material... entre esas esta la "perla de shikon"... - Alzó la vista y su mirada se fundió en la inquieta de ella-... vengo de China... y se supone que la perla la debemos tener nosotros...

- ¿De China?- Repitió la chica confundida esta vez. Él sólo asintió y volvió a hundir el rostro en su regazo.

- Mi deber es llevarla a mi casa... cuidarla... esa joya emana un poder espiritual de los más grandes... de acuerdo a los escritos que he leído...

- Eres algo así como... ¿un cazador de reliquias?- Preguntó Kagome sonriendo apenas. Él alzó la vista y también sonrió.- ¿Ese es tu deber?

- Sí... - Sonrió a medias. De pronto tuvo una punzada en el corazón, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.

- Pero yo no puedo entregarte la perla- Respondió ella con firmeza y esta vez se alejó sólo un paso de él, mirándolo con extrema seriedad que lo sorprendió un poco, debido a la calma que antes presentaba.- La perla de shikon siempre ha estado en nuestro templo ¿porqué debería tenerla tu familia? Estará bien custodiada por nosotros.

- La perla debe ser custodiada por la verdadera guardiana- Respondió simplemente levantándose de un brinco.- Y jamás se ha sabido que tenga una... desde que apareció en este mundo, hace más de 500 años...

Kagome lo miró sin decir nada. ¿Custodiada por una guardiana? Aquello le sonaba más a leyenda que a realidad.

- No, la perla es de mi templo... ¿qué mal podrá causar?

- No es el mal que pueda causar, Kagome... - Susurró acercándose a la chica e intentando conciliarse con ella, posó una mano en su rostro y sonrió levemente-... es el peligro que corres si tú la tienes... vives sola ahora... ¿quién te protegerá de quienes quieren esa joya a toda costa?

¡Ah! ¿Era eso? La muchacha sonrió con ironía y él vio el brillo en sus ojos.

- Eso no es problema para mí, siempre he podido mantenerme segura- Mintió. Ya veía que un rayo le daba de lleno en su cabeza. Inuyasha sonrió aún más. Su mente le gritó "mentirosa, si yo mismo he invadido tu cuarto", pero controló su lengua.

- Ya veo que eres una chica testaruda... - Murmuró.

- Bueno bueno... - Agregó Kagome ocultando las mejillas rojas de su mentira y alejándose de él- ... de cualquier forma aun no encontramos la perla... ya veremos como arreglamos ese asunto...- Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a peinar nerviosamente sus cabellos. Vaya, ahora la perla la querían los dos... y él era de China... con que esa era su "misión". Entonces los latidos se volvieron más fuertes, casi dolorosos, un pensamiento se coló en su mente, alzó la vista para mirarlo, él la observaba atentamente aun.-... pero cuando esto acabe... ¿significa que te irás?

Sólo al pronunciar aquello le provocó un dolor casi indescriptible. Oh! ¿Porqué se había dejado ilusionar por él? Entonces seguir con el jueguito de amor sería absurdo ¿no?

- Bueno... - Musitó Inuyasha mirando el techo y luego bajó la vista a ella que lo observaba ansiosa-... Nadie importante me espera allá...

Esperar su respuesta, aunque fueron sólo segundos, igual fue una agonía. Cuando él dijo las últimas palabras a Kagome le costó reaccionar, sólo cuando el joven sonrió se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

- ¿Te quedarás?- Preguntó incrédula aun.

- Contigo... lo prometo... - Afirmó él.

Entonces sus ojos castaños se iluminaron de alegría y sin pensarlo mucho lo abrazó y le dio una infinidad de besos en el rostro, en los labios y en el cuello.

- Me haces... muy... feliz...

- Sí... ya... veo... - Sonrió Inuyasha divertido ante la situación pero completamente complacido de su alegría. Entonces ya estaba todo decidido y arreglado ¿no?. Kagome alzó la vista y sonrió ampliamente. El mundo no podía ser más perfecto ahora, nada podría hacerla más feliz. ¿Pero cómo se había prendado tanto de él en tan poco tiempo? Sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida... y sentía también que todo era una locura.. una hermosa locura.

- Brujo... - Musitó la muchacha posando sus labios en los de él. Inuyasha la rodeó con un solo brazo a su cintura, apegándola a él. Los labios sedientos de ella eran casi de fuego ahora. El joven sonrió más, vaya agradecimiento. Sintió una mano de Kagome posada suavemente sobre su pecho, sobre sus vendajes, el calor que emanaba era tan agradablemente cálido, como si una fuerza invisible se fuera apoderando de él. Amaba como reaccionaba su cuerpo ante sus caricias, con su cercanía, con su mirar, incluso con su voz. ¿Cómo podría irse así sin más si jamás nadie lo había hecho sentirse tan bien? Al diablo China y su familia, que bien poca felicidad le daba debido a su loca "misión" de la vida. La aferró más a él, Kagome gimió complacida y él volvió a sonreír entre sus labios. También deseaba que todo esta loca carrera en búsqueda de aquella joya terminara, así tendrían tiempo para ellos, para conocerse... aunque sentía que la conocía de toda la vida. Volvió a sonreír y finalmente se separó, viendo como ella no deseaba hacerlo que luego lo miró algo molesta.

- ¿Me dijiste brujo o fue mi imaginación?- Preguntó él acomodándole el flequillo desordenado de su frente. Kagome sonrió de manera cómplice y se alejó.

- Eso dije... - Murmuró y luego volteó. Sonrió al verlo en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado pero con el rostro totalmente-... porque has hechizado mi corazón...

&&&&&&&&

La gorra sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha y además los anteojos oscuros no eran artículos que lo ayudasen a pasar desapercibido, como deseaba Kagome. Ella, que iba a su lado casi igual que él, con una gorra que recogía por completo sus largos cabellos y anteojos, podría pasar desapercibida, pero él.. Para comenzar el porte alto y el cuerpo atlético ya era llamativo. La actitud arrogante al caminar y la cabeza siempre en alto la hacía reír. Pero bueno, era lo menos, Osaka era una ciudad con bastante gente y llegar al Castillo había sido afortunadamente demasiado fácil, puesto que siendo un lugar conocido y visitado turísticamente, miles de personas tenían como destino aquel milenario lugar. Cuando llegaron a sus afueras, ella tuvo un extraño sentimiento. No era la magnificencia del lugar, sino que por un segundo creyó, que sin lugar a dudas, ahí vivía un monje con inmenso poder. Sin embargo, de pronto una fuerza extraña la invadió por completo. La sonrisa se quitó de su rostro y tuvo que afirmarse en el brazo de Inuyasha para no caer. Era como si de pronto hubiera perdido algo de energía.

- Lo siento... debo estar cansada aún... no es nada- Musitó evitando mirarlo pero él la observó con preocupación. La palidez de su rostro era ahora extrema y aunque evitaba mirarlo, el joven notó que hasta el brillo en sus ojos había cambiado.

- ¿Estas segura?

No, no lo estaba. Intentó dar un paso más y se encogió de dolor cayendo de inmediato al suelo. Él vio con horror a la chica tendida en el pavimento, aparentemente sin sentido, tan repentino había sido todo que ni siquiera había alcanzado a tomarla.

La cargó en sus brazos corriendo con desesperación hasta el interior del castillo, las altas murallas lo recibieron haciéndole recordar las grandes moles medievales europeas, incluso este edificio tenía un foso en donde el agua rodeaba por completo. Entró sin importarle nada, sólo deseaba dar con un lugar en donde tuvieran servicios de emergencia. Miró a su alrededor con desesperación y sólo pudo ver los árboles de cerezos en flor invadiendo en todo el amplio patio. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y él volteó con brusquedad.

- Puedo ayudarle- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Inuyasha miró con detenimiento los ojos azules del hombre, serios y hasta místicos. Entonces tragó y asintió.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron sintió un terrible dolor en la cabeza, como si hubiera recibido un golpe muy grande. Sus ojos esquivaron de inmediato la luz y tuvo que posar su mano en la frente para tener algo de sombra. Un techo bajo y muy limpio fue lo primero que vio y entonces volteó el rostro. Una joven algo mayor que ella de mirada dulce y tranquila la observaba con una media sonrisa.

- ¡¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó al fin. La chica, que se encontraba sentada en la cama, se levantó y y sacó el paño húmedo que estaba en su frente.

- En el castillo de Osaka... tu novio te trajo, te habías desmayado.- Comprobó posando su mano en la frente de la chica su temperatura y al no notar nada extraño la miró con seriedad.- ¿No estarás embarazada o si?

Kagome abrió los ojos pasmada y no sólo sus mejillas enrojecieron esta vez. ¿Porqué la gente tenía que sacar conclusiones tan drásticas de Inuyasha y ella? La anciana Kaede había creído que era su esposo...

- ¡Claro que no!- Respondió con rapidez. La chica sonrió y se sentó nuevamente a su lado.

- Lo siento... es tan común ahora... perdóname... ni siquiera me he presentado- Extendió su mano y Kagome se irguió de la cama en que estaba postrada.- Mi nombre es Sango...

La muchacha la miró nuevamente con detenimiento y luego le respondió al saludo.

- Soy Kagome... ¿dónde esta Inuyasha?

- Supongo que te refieres a tu acompañante... - Dijo la muchacha esta vez intentando no hablar sin saber, entonces se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta-... le diré que venga a verte, estaba muy preocupado...

En cuanto él entró en la habitación la abrazó de inmediato. Nunca en su vida había experimentado la sensación de terror y también de abandono como ahora. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la observó con sumo detenimiento, como si intentara ver algo más allá de lo verdaderamente visible. Kagome le sonrió y aunque aún sentía el cuerpo pesado y también una sensación de ahogo, como si la atmósfera estuviera cargada o pesada, intentó creer que todo era puro cansancio.

- Me siento bien... sólo fue un desmayo, por el cansancio... ya te lo había dicho... - Le respondió antes que él le preguntase. Lo vio tensar la mandíbula y sus ojos de fuego más brillantes que nunca, luego de unos instantes él respiró aliviado.

- Me asustaste... - Murmuró con congoja y ella bajó la vista, su rostro de tristeza la hacía sentirse horriblemente culpable.-... pero tengo excelentes noticias, Kagome...

Ella posó sus ojos en los de él con interés. A veces sentía que lo veía bajo una bruma, pero luego de pestañear repetidas veces volvía a verlo normal. Estaba muy cansada, al parecer.

- La perla esta aquí ¿verdad?

Inuyasha abrió algo más sus ojos dorados y luego la miró impresionado.

- Sí... el monje Miroku me dijo que la tienen aquí... en el último piso del castillo... no la he visto aún... te esperaba a ti... - Luego se cruzó de brazos algo molesto-... vaya... a veces me asusta tu manera de acertar a las cosas...

Kagome sonrió tranquilamente pasándose un cabello tras la oreja.

- Sólo fue casualidad... - Murmuró. Levantó el rostro y vio aún a la muchacha que la había ayudado, parada junto a la pared, observando la escena. De pronto se dejaron escuchar pasos rápidos que se acercaban, Inuyasha se levantó de un brinco justo en el momento en que Miroku entraba precipitadamente a la habitación.

- Sango... ven- Ordenó.

- ¡¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Inuyasha, asustado.

El monje de traje púrpura lo miró con seriedad pero sin ocultar su agitación.

- Es la perla... esta muy rara...

Continuará...

**N/A:** Jejeje... gracias por los comentarios, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Ah! lo de la canción de "The Rasmus" la escucharé n.n (primero la buscaré)

Gracias.

_**Lady**_


	14. Extraña reaccion de la Perla de Shikon

**Capítulo 14: "Extraña Reacción de la Perla de Shikon"**

Miroku caminaba a paso rápido por los oscuros pasillos del antiguo castillo seguido de Sango, su ayudante, e Inuyasha, que estaba más nervioso de lo usual. Bastante trabajo le había dado el convencer a Kagome que se quedara en la habitación para que descansara. No estaba aún muy convencido de que su desmayo fuera producto del cansancio, había algo que le molestaba rotundamente y no sabía que era... o tal vez no quería pensar más allá.

Subieron la última escalera y el joven de ojos dorados sintió una punzada en el corazón. Miroku arrugó el ceño al notar que las emanaciones de la perla se volvían cada vez más intensas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al último piso, la joven acompañante del monje se adelantó hacia él mirándolo con preocupación y frunciendo el ceño. Miroku sólo le dio una medio mirada a Inuyasha, con la mano en la puerta corrediza aún sin abrir.

- Viene de parte de la anciana Kaede... debemos confiar en ellos... - Respondió.

Inuyasha comprendió en ese momento que la perla era resguardada en completo secreto por esos dos y que obviamente la muchacha desconfiaba en él.

Miroku finalmente descorrió la puerta y entró. Inuyasha se mantuvo en el umbral de la puerta no muy convencido de entrar, de alguna forma hasta le causaba cierta reticencia entrar allí. Sango se aproximó pero se mantuvo unos metros distante detrás del monje. Entonces Inuyasha finalmente la vio. Descansando sobre un pequeño altar rodeado de guirnaldas y la imagen de un gran Buda detrás, la pequeña perla de shikon brillaba con tanto fulgor que tuvo que cerrar un poco los ojos. El monje estaba muy pálido y no fue capaz de acercarse más hasta la joya. Inuyasha sentía que el ambiente estaba cargado, pesado, que incluso la respiración se le hacía forzosa.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó alzando la voz pero sorprendiéndose que ésta le sonara demasiado ronca. Miroku lo miró pasmado y luego volvió a mirar la perla.

- La perla esta... reaccionando a algo... supongo...

- ¿Qué haremos excelencia? ¿Porqué esta así la shikon no tamma?- Preguntó Sango posando sus dedos en el brazo del joven Monje. Miroku tragó con dificultad y sus ojos azules se concentraron en la perla. Inuyasha sólo deseaba salir de allí, estaba realmente sintiéndose enfermo.

- No... no lo sé... - Murmuró al fin quitando sus ojos de la joya y posándolos esta vez sobre Inuyasha- Salgamos de aquí... debo pensar un momento...

Kagome miraba atentamente los árboles de cerezos que eran visibles desde donde estaba acostada. Las ramas con sus bellas y delicadas flores rosa clara casi entraban por la ventana, el cielo ya del atardecer naranjo y rojo era un perfecto cuadro pero que en nada la hacía sentir mejor. Deseaba poder levantarse e ir finalmente a ver la cotizada perla, pero sentía que aún no tenía fuerzas como para mantenerse en pie, así que frente a la casi "orden" de Inuyasha de permanecer donde estaba, cosa que le costó mucho aceptar pues no le agradaba para nadar recibirlas, no le quedó más remedio que resignarse y quedar acostada, intentado descansar.

Inuyasha entró en la habitación de pronto, Kagome se incorporó y lo miró algo asustada, los ojos de él lucían brillantes y el rostro estaba muy pálido. Él la miró y se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? ¿Pasó algo?

El joven se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios. A ella le sorprendía lo perturbado e incómodo que estaba.

- He visto la perla... y... es extraño... - Murmuró sin creer aún lo que estaba sucediendo. Kagome arrugó el ceño y entonces pasó su mano por los cabellos de él.

- Estas tan pálido... se diría que has visto un fantasma...

- Estar cerca de la perla... - Dijo él casi meditabundo-... fue algo muy... muy fuerte... creo yo...

- ¿Porqué? ¿Qué tiene tanto esa perla? ¿Porqué te ha causado esto?

Él no respondió ¿qué decir? Jamás había escuchado algo semejante. ¿Porqué la perla de shikon reaccionaba así? ¿Era por su causa? Porque al parecer antes no había sucedido nada anormal, el monje parecía estar tan choqueado como él de la reacción de la joya. ¿Porqué?... ¿había algo que la había hecho reaccionar así?... miró a Kagome entonces con detenimiento. O tal vez... ¿¿alguien?

En ese instante se dejaron escuchar dos golpecitos suaves en la puerta, de inmediato Inuyasha se puso de pie y esta se abrió. En ese momento vio al monje entrar con sumo cuidado a la habitación. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca cerró los ojos y sus manos las puso en señal de oración. Kagome e Inuyasha se le quedaron mirando intrigados. Pasaron largos segundos de tensa espera, hasta que finalmente el joven abrió los ojos azules y los miró directo, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Creí que uno de ustedes le había provocado esto a la perla... pero no percibo energías espirituales...

- ¡Claro que no!- Protestó Inuyasha sintiéndose aliviado en parte. - Somos personas comunes y corrientes.- Agregó algo molesto.

El monje lo miró no muy convencido y luego se percató de Kagome, que lo observaba ansiosa. Se acercó a ella con calma casi ignorando a Inuyasha y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Perdón por no presentarme antes... mi nombre es Miroku... ¿ya esta mejor?

- Sí... sí... mejor que antes... gracias- Respondió ella.

- Me ha dicho Inuyasha que usted viene por la perla ¿es cierto eso?

Kagome se acomodó el cabello nerviosa y dio una mirada fugaz a Inuyasha que los observaba muy tenso. ¿Le había dicho que ella era quien buscaba la perla? eso reflejaba lo correcto que era... considerando que Inuyasha también andaba tras la joya...

- Es cierto... la perla estaba en mi templo... ha estado desde hace mucho allí... mi abuelo Jinta se la entregó a la anciana Kaede no sé muy bien con qué razones... y fue ella quien nos habló de usted...

Miroku la escuchaba atentamente, había algo en ella que la hacía querer mirar con detenimiento y observar cada uno de sus gestos. Aquella chica era como un imán, él se sintió de pronto atrapado ante sus palabras, su cercanía, el mirar de sus ojos ¿qué le estaba pasando? Se levantó de súbito y miró luego a Inuyasha, que al notar lo extraño que se había vuelto el monje volvió a arrugar el ceño.

- Bueno... entiendo... - Murmuró y caminó aprisa hasta al puerta-... ya es algo tarde y supongo que no han comido nada... en un momento cenaremos y ahí hablaremos... - Agregó. Kagome asintió e Inuyasha sólo lo miró. El monje salió finalmente de la habitación.

- Creo que lo perturbaste- Dijo Inuyasha de pronto posando sus ojos como halcón en la muchacha. Kagome enrojeció y rió nerviosa.

- Mentira... es un hombre amable- Sentenció, abriendo las colchas de la cama e intentando ponerse en pie. Tuvo que resoplar casi para soportar el mareo que le produjo hacerlo. Inuyasha se acercó y la tomó por los antebrazos, ayudándola finalmente.

- Tú siempre encuentras amable a todo el mundo, ese es el problema.- Respondió con algo de brusquedad. Kagome alzó la vista y sus ojos se iluminaron, divertida.

- Estas... ¿celoso?

Lo vio hacer una mueca esquivando su mirada.

- ¡Claro que no!- Mintió.

Kagome lo abrazó muy fuerte ocultando la sonrisa amplia de su rostro.

- Tontito... - Murmuró. Sintió los brazos de él tras su espalda, acercándola a su pecho, entonces ella fue consciente de algo, se separó sorprendida y lo miró, no directo a la cara, sino a sus brazos.- Ya mueves tu brazo...

- ¿Mi brazo?- Era cierto. Lo movió y no sintió ni una pizca de dolor ¿Desde cuando estaba así? pero... y luego miró a Kagome con preocupación-... parece que le pasó lo mismo que a tu pierna...

- ¿Y tu herida?- Preguntó ella abalanzándose hasta su pecho y sin siquiera preguntar levantando la camiseta. Él se tensó por completo al sentir el aire sobre su piel y más aún, cuando la muchacha posó sus dedos en los vendajes. Kagome los acarició concentrada y él luego de unos segundos tuvo que detenerle la mano para que no prosiguiera, ella levantó la vista asombrada y él sólo gruñó.

- La herida aún esta ahí... ya no sigas... - Era una advertencia que a primeras Kagome no logró entender, sólo cuando lo miró a los ojos y vio el extraño brillo en ellos sintió que el estómago se encogía. ¿Estaba excitado?

- Lo... siento... - Murmuró avergonzada mientras intentaba alejarse. Era, aunque algo embarazosa la situación, un halago que la divertía, en parte-... nos esperan a comer... - Musitó levantando la vista e intentando sonreír conciliatoriamente. Él sólo asintió y salieron finalmente de la habitación.

Miroku era un monje demasiado joven para mostrar tanta experiencia en los asuntos espirituales correspondientes, eso pensaba Kagome mientras lo miraba atenta mientras él bebía su té verde. Inuyasha les había relatado su tortuoso viaje a la ciudad de Yokohama y luego para llegar a la ciudad en donde se encontraban ahora. Sango, la asistente del monje, se revolvía inquieta en su silla mientras le daba medias miradas al monje que aparentemente ahora lucía muy tranquilo, pero que ella sabía no era tranquilidad lo que lo embargaba, sino confusión y preocupación.

- Es cierto... - Dijo el monje al fin levantando la vista y posando sus ojos en los de Kagome. Inuyasha respiró pesadamente haciendo una mueca.-... dijo que su abuelo Jinta tenía la perla... eso significa que usted pertenece a la familia Higurashi...

- Sí... mi abuelo murió y dejó un escrito diciendo que debíamos buscarla... ¿sabe usted porqué él tuvo que entregarla?- Preguntó la chica mirándolo intrigada. El monje dejó su pequeña taza sobre la mesa y luego miró a Inuyasha.

- No sé nada al respecto... - Murmuró al fin.

Kagome esta vez lo miró no muy convencida.

- Yo creo que sí sabe... sólo que no confía lo suficiente en nosotros...

- Kagome... - La interrumpió Inuyasha, pero ella prosiguió.

- O tal vez no confía en mí... ¿verdad?

Se produjo un silencio casi sepulcral en la amplia habitación. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en el monje, que miraba casi sorprendido a la muchacha, luego sonrió, no era una sonrisa burlona, sino una de esas que admite casi su derrota.

- No puedo percibir algún tipo de energía inusual en usted y aún así... siento que especial... - Respondió. Kagome pestañeó confundida e Inuyasha, a su lado, se volvió a acomodar en su silla, se diría que estaba sentado sobre clavos!. Aunque estaba aliviado, en parte, si aquel monje no percibía nada extraño en Kagome... eso significaba que todo estaba bien ¿no?

- Si cree que soy alguna especie de sacerdotisa, pues no lo soy- Respondió la muchacha con tranquilidad.- No he nacido con poderes espirituales...

- ¿Puede una persona desarrollarlos con el tiempo?- Preguntó Inuyasha y en el momento en que lo hizo Kagome lo miró directo a los ojos con las mejillas encendidas. Estaba claro lo que estaba pensando, y ya no podían seguir ignorándolo. Estaban pasando cosas extrañas entre ellos que era imposible obviarlas así por así. Sobre todo para Inuyasha, que de sólo pensar en que Kagome pudiera ser una sacerdotisa... y más aún... la guardiana de la perla... le cortaba el aliento.

- No, claro que no.- Respondió el monje al fin. Inuyasha suspiró aliviado y también Kagome, en parte.

- Quiero ver la perla- Demandó finalmente la chica. El monje volvió a mirarla con reticencia.

- No sé si sea conveniente... la perla expele tanta energía que resulta casi asfixiante el aire que la rodea...

- Es cierto.- Dijeron casi al unísono Inuyasha y Sango.

- ¿Y es peligroso eso?- Preguntó Kagome. El monje se puso de pie y todos lo imitaron.

- Desde que la tengo en mi poder nunca la había visto comportarse así... la anciana Kaede jamás me habló de algo parecido que le haya sucedido anteriormente... - Él caminó y todos lo siguieron. Kagome iba a su lado, escuchando atenta sus palabras e Inuyasha y Sango tras ellos. Él se dio cuenta que iban entonces a donde la joya estaba y mientras más se acercaban más náuseas comenzaba a sentir.

- Yo me quedo aquí... - Musitó Sango muy pálida. Los demás asintieron y subieron las largas escaleras.

- -... pero sé que alguien de poderes espirituales muy grandes puede sentir la presencia de la perla... se supone que debo esconderla y el que este así... pues... es probable que alguien con malas intenciones sepa de su paradero y quiera adueñarse de ella.- Agregó el monje. Kagome no respondió y desde donde Inuyasha estaba podía ver que sus labios estaban muy apretados y la vista concentrada en el piso. Entonces finalmente llegaron. Los hazes de luz rosa pálido se colaba por las rendijas del cuarto y también bajo la puerta, los dos hombres arrugaron el ceño, aquello no estaba así cuando la visitaron ¿porqué emanaba más energía aún? Inuyasha comenzó a sentir que le faltaba aire y cada respiro comenzaba a ser una fuerte agonía. Miró a la chica, preocupado, pero contrario a él ella lucía mucho mejor. Todo lo contrario ¿Cómo podía no afectarle? El monje descorrió la puerta y la intensidad de la perla los obligó a cubrirse rápidamente los ojos. Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil, ya no podía dar un paso más y vio, a través de la vista nublada, como Kagome y Miroku avanzaban cruzando la amplia habitación. El monje tenía ya su frente perlada y tragó con dificultad, se detuvo a mitad de camino, incapaz ya de seguir, producto de la fuerte energía que emanaba la perla. Kagome en cambio siguió caminando hasta llegar frente al altar de la perla. Los dos hombres la observaron sin entender ¿cómo era posible que a la chica no le afectara nada? Cuando la muchacha estiró la mano, Inuyasha volvió a sentir una punzada en el corazón y un extraño sentimiento lo embargó. Era dolor... mucho dolor y tristeza... ¿qué estaba sucediendo con él? Entonces abrió más los ojos alarmado, quería detenerla, decirle que no lo hiciera, que retrocediera y no tocara aquella maldita perla, pero la voz no salió de su garganta como él pensaba, ni siquiera pudo mover los pies del suelo. Abrió más los ojos al ver que los delgados dedos de Kagome tocaron la perla y en el momento que lo hizo, ésta dejó de brillar. El joven pudo respirar normalmente y hasta el movimiento había vuelto a su cuerpo. Y entonces vio al monje observando con la boca casi abierta a la muchacha y ésta, luciendo radiante y con la ahora tranquila y pálida perla de shikon descansando en sus manos...

Continuará...

**N/A: **Hello! bueno, no me tocaba actualización aún pero como muchas sólo pueden leer el fin de semana pues me dije "_déjales un cap. para que se entretengan en domingo"_ (que suele ser aburrido n.n)

Muchas gracias amigas por tooodos sus reviews, los comentarios son importantes, ya saben, para mi... ah! quiero aclararles algo que me dio mucha risa escuchar ayer de un contacto del msn, dijo que andan diciendo por ahí que Anyara y yo somos la misma persona... **NADA MÁS EQUIVOCADOS ESTAN**... sólo comparen nuestra forma de escribir (y no por el hecho de ser ambas de Chile significa que somos las mismas, ademas yo no tengo hijos :S y soy algo más joven jajaja, sorry Any)... ¿de dónde sacan tanta imaginación? por cierto... Anayara ¿¿dónde estas que no actualizas? jajajajaja

Bueno amigas nos vemos y cuidense mucho... cielos!... la perla y Kagome, digo.. son una mala combinación... ¿no? jeje, averiguenlo en el prox. chapter.

_**Lady Sakura Lee-**_


	15. Temor

**Capítulo 15: "Temor"**

El joven de ojos azules tragó con dificultad mirando la increíble escena. Aquella muchacha, sin poderes espirituales ni nada parecido, había logrado calmar la grandiosa Perla de Shikon ¿pero cómo era posible? él intensificó más su vista como intentando dilucidar su aura, pero no había nada que la rodeara, absolutamente nada. Aquello era de locos. La perla, desde el momento en que aquellos forasteros habían llegado al castillo, había comenzado a reaccionar de forma extraña y ahora, después que aquella joven había tomado la perla en sus manos, ésta había vuelto a la completa calma.

- Kagome... - Murmuró Inuyasha desde la puerta. El monje notó en su voz la angustia y volteó a mirarlo. Fue extraño ver aquel joven arrogante y seguro de si mismo, el que desde un principio le develó que era algo así como un "guerrero innato", ahora con el rostro contraído y contrariado, con sus labios semi abiertos casi en curva, de tristeza y el dolor en el brillo de los extraños ojos. Miroku volvió a voltear, la muchacha ya caminaba hasta ellos y se plantó frente a él.

- Muchas gracias por cuidarla todo este tiempo... - Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa. Él la miró sin decir nada ¿acaso no se daba cuenta lo que había hecho? ¿No era consciente del cambio que había producido en la perla?

Entonces la joven sonrió más y encerró en su puño la pequeña perla. Ya no había aire viciado y ninguno de los dos hombres se sentía mal, todo había desaparecido. Ella caminó hasta la puerta en donde Inuyasha la miró con dolor. El muchacho sabía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo no era para nada una buena señal y el monje tal vez no era tan poderoso como él creía al no encontrar señales extrañas en Kagome. Tal vez ella sí las tenía, sólo que no él no se había dado cuenta, porque la fin y al cabo, sólo era cosa de unir cabos. Desde el día en que la vio, no, después, desde el día en que ella presintió la muerte del anciano profesor universitario, sabía que había algo extraño y no era producto de la casualidad. Era innegable ahora.

La noche estaba demasiado silenciosa ahora e Inuyasha, hastiado de permanecer despierto y preocupado, se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación vestido sólo con el pantalón ancho de su pijama. El pasillo del castillo parecía siniestro a esas horas, demasiado oscuro y demasiado silencioso. Posó sus ojos en la puerta del frente en donde descansaba seguramente Kagome con aquella perla. Agudizó los ojos ante el pensamiento. La "perla", por alguna extraña razón sentía que odiaba ahora esa joya. Suspiró pesadamente y con los pies desnudos caminó sin rumbo por el largo pasillo, a lo lejos escuchaba los ladridos de los perros y luego, como si fuera un mal presentimiento, un lastimoso aullido de ellos. Al pasar por frente de una ventana vio que las nubes ocultaban la luna dejando todo en completa oscuridad.

- Maldición!- Gruñó apretando los puños de su mano. Todo ahora le daba mal presentimiento. Siguió su camino, casi por inercia, el corazón le dolía y sólo pensaba en aquella maldita perla. La odiaba por estar en estos momentos con Kagome, reteniendo toda su atención. Igual como si fuera una sacerdotisa.- No... ella no puede ser sacerdotisa... menos de esa perla... - Le reclamó su mente. Él volvió a suspirar cansado, caminando sin rumbo. Dobló a la derecha y para su sorpresa y extrañeza, entre la oscuridad, la luz se filtraba justamente en el lugar en donde antes habían comido, la cocina. Los susurros le develaron que alguien también estaba despierto... y tenía una conversación con otro...

- Excelencia... ¿puede pasar algo malo?- Preguntó la voz femenina que Inuyasha reconoció enseguida. Era la muchacha asistente del monje.

- Sinceramente, mi querida Sango... sí puede pasar algo... algo muy malo... pero sólo si la perla se contamina de sangre impura... - Respondió el monje e Inuyasha sintió nuevamente una punzada en el corazón.

- Pero y si no... digo... si esa muchacha se lleva la perla y la cuida...

- Bueno... - Titubeó Miroku-... supongo que no... ya ves que el tiempo que la tuvimos nosotros nada malo sucedió...

Inuyasha no supo como de pronto el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo. Suspiró pesadamente afirmando la espalda en la pared. Aquellas palabras le daban en algo la tranquilidad que necesitaba, pero en su corazón sabía que esto se estaba volviendo demasiado siniestro, tan siniestro... que incluso temía por Kagome. Cosas fuera de este mundo podían suceder... y cada vez se sentía más al borde del abismo.

- Lo que me preocupa también... - Reclamó el monje-... es que por culpa de las emanaciones de la perla de esta tarde, alguien pueda llegar hasta aquí y encontrarla al fin...

- Se la robarían... ¿no es así?

Inuyasha abrió más los ojos. Era cierto aquello, Kagome podía estar en peligro!. Entonces, impulsado por una fuerza corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la muchacha. Abrió la puerta precipitadamente y la vio levantar la cabeza con los ojos somnolientos y confundidos.

- ¿Inuyasha?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz, arreglándose los desordenados cabellos negros. Él tragó con dificultad y miró a su alrededor. Nada, todo estaba aparentemente en completa calma. Entonces caminó hacia ella que lo observaba atenta desde su lecho.- ¿Qué sucede?

- Temo por ti... - Murmuró de pronto. Kagome abrió más los ojos, como si recién hubiera despertado del todo y entonces sintió miedo.

- ¿Por mí?... - Preguntó desviando la mirada.

- ¿Qué dices?- Contrarrestó él clavando sus ojos dorados en ella. A la luz de los escasos rayos de luna que se escapaban de las nubes vio el rubor en sus mejillas. La chica movió rápidamente la cabeza y se levantó con rapidez.

- No es nada... voy a beber agua...

- Iré contigo- Dijo el joven con la voz firme. Kagome se sobresaltó y arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó esta vez sintiendo algo extraño. Él sólo negó con la cabeza y ella entonces retomó su camino. La cocina esta vez estaba vacía y la muchacha no encendió la luz. Bebió el agua mirando de reojo a Inuyasha que se afirmaba en el marco de la puerta, preguntándose porque actuaba de esa forma.

- Ya dije... temo por ti... - Respondió él. Entonces Kagome sólo pudo sonreír. ¿Cómo no quererlo si era tan protector? Dejó el vaso a un lado y caminó hasta su lado, sus ojos se centraron en los suyos, tan dorados como las llamas del fuego y aún así tan misteriosos... alargó su delgada mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició. Inuyasha posó su mano sobre la suya.- La perla de Shikon... no es una joya común y corriente... - Respondió con temor, como obligándose a justificarse-... y hay personas que harán lo que sea por conseguirla...

No quería ser duro ni menos entristecer a la muchacha, pero ella comprendió a lo que se refería. Sus padres, así como su abuelo habían sido asesinados por quienes ansiaban la perla a toda costa, y ya su hermano y ella habían pasado por experiencias límites, sólo que tuvieron la suerte de contar con Inuyasha... Entonces la chica sonrió y se acercó más a él.

- Pero ahora tú estas conmigo... me lo prometiste...

- Sí, pero aún así no puedo evitarlo... - Respondió bajando algo la cabeza para estar a su altura.- Dime una cosa pequeña... - Y esta vez sus ojos se agudizaron más a la luz de las tinieblas-... dime que esa perla no te alejará de mi... - Los dedos de su otra mano acariciaban los labios de Kagome que lo miraba casi hipnotizada.

- Como crees... claro que no... - Ella se alzó y lo besó. La mano de Inuyasha se deslizó hasta su nuca, entre sus sedosos cabellos la acercó más a él. Sentir aquellos sentimientos de protección y más aún, amor por Kagome lo desesperaba, ahora temía por todo ¿como mitigar el ansia que estaba corroyendo su cuerpo y también su mente por ella? Sólo por ella. La soltó mientras le daba un último beso en la frente. Kagome, recuperando el aliento y casi la compostura, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Mejor vete a dormir... yo te cuidaré... - Murmuró el joven. Tal vez si no estuviera tan agobiado por el peligro que corría no la dejaría dormir sola... ¿o si?

_**Recibiré el disparo por ti **_

_**seré el escudo para ti **_

_**no es necesario decir**_

_**que permaneceré en tu camino **_

_**recibiré el disparo por ti **_

_**daré mi vida por ti**_

_**haré que se detenga**_

_**recibiré el disparo**_

_**por ti**_

_**por ti... **_

- Estaré bien... y también la perla... - Musitó ella con la voz débil y sintiendo las caricias de él en su espalda que le provocan escalofríos.

- Esas personas estan enfermas... y ese Naraku... - Gruñó y entonces la chica alzó la cabeza.

- ¿Lo conoces?

Inuyasha hizo una mueca.

- Sólo de nombre- Respondió simplemente. Pero Kagome comprendió, en el instante en que volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de él, que aquel nombre era realmente detestable y repugnante para Inuyasha. Había algo más... más oscuro y más siniestro y que el joven intentaba ocultar. Levantó la cabeza y arrugó el ceño.

- Creí que serías esta vez sincero conmigo- Le reprochó.

- ¿Qué dices?

Kagome se separó de él algo molesta y acomodó sus cabellos nerviosamente.

- Ese hombre... Naraku... ¿sabes? escuché que vivía en una isla... pero seguramente ya lo sabes... - Volteó dispuesta a marcharse, pero él retuvo su brazo fuertemente. Cuando lo miró a la cara vio su rostro muy tenso.

- No, eso no lo sabía ¿qué te molesta ahora?- Preguntó alzando más la voz, y era extraño, puesto que sólo habían hablado en susurros, el tono de él le provocó a la chica escalofríos.

- ¿Qué me molesta? que siempre me ocultes cosas... creo que me estoy aburriendo de tu misterio... - Recriminó mirándolo dolida. Inuyasha entreabrió sus labios y ella se soltó del fuerte agarre. Caminando a paso seguro por el pasillo se sentía demasiado molesta por lo sucedido. Pronto lo escuchó tras sus pasos y sonrió levemente. Bueno... no había que enojarse tanto... ya habría tiempo para conocerlo en su totalidad ¿no? El sonido de un cristal cayendo al suelo la hizo detenerse de súbito y en ese mismo instante sintió a Inuyasha correr y tomarla por la cintura llevándola hasta la pared, entre las sombras. Su mano tapó su boca fuertemente, antes de ahogar un quejido que se escapaba de sus labios.

- Shhh... silencio... - Murmuró él cerca de su oído. En ese momento Kagome abrió más los ojos. Los segundos pasaron y nada más fue audible, nada más sucedió. Ella creía que su corazón se saldría del pecho. La escena era la misma, el calor de sus manos era el mismo, el susurro de su voz era de él... de él... _-... sé que buscas la perla... y que la quieres para ti... pero yo también la quiero... y no dejaré que una niñita como tú la encuentre... y mejor vete con cuidado... soy capaz de todo, con tal de conseguir mis objetivos... _

Se soltó de él casi con fiereza y lo miró como si viera un monstruo. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Kagome?

- Eras tu... fuiste tu... - Inuyasha sintió nuevamente una punzada en el corazón. La forma en que le hablaba y más aún, lo miraba, le dolía demasiado.-... tú entraste a mi alcoba y me amenazaste! Eras tu!

Él tragó con dificultad y no fue capaz de decir nada, sin embargo estaba sorprendido de que ella lo reconociera. La chica volteó sintiéndose totalmente furiosa y más aun, tonta por haber finalmente recurrido al hombre que precisamente la había amenazado.

_**Tonight we escape**_

_**Escapemos esta noche **_

_**solos tu y yo**_

_**encontraremos nuestra paz **_

_**en algún lugar a través de los mares **_

**_- _**Kagome... escucha... - Murmuró siguiéndola por el pasillo pero en cuanto posó su mano en el hombro de ella vio como el rostro de la joven se contraía.

- Eres un mentiroso!- Gritó y volvió a voltear caminando por el pasillo-... todo este tiempo te has aprovechado de mi... aquella vez dijiste claramente que eras capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir tus objetivos... - La voz se quebró de tan solo imaginar que aquellas demostraciones de amor sólo habían sido una fachada para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones.

- No es así!- Afirmó y esta vez se posó en frente suyo tomándola fuertemente por los hombros- Todo lo que he sentido por ti es verdadero... lo sabes... ¿porqué ahora desconfías de esa manera?

_**Suficiente de pelea**_

_**suficiente de alboroto**_

_**Estaré despierto si él nos encuentra **_

_**no es necesario decir**_

_**que permaneceré en tu camino**_

_**Te protegeré **_

_**y yo...**_

Kagome lo miró a los ojos aguantando los deseos de llorar ¿porqué desconfiar ahora? ¿sería porque sólo imaginar que había sido engañada para conseguir la perla le destrozaría la vida?

- Sabes que buscaba la perla... eso ya te lo había dicho... - Murmuró esta vez Inuyasha observándola atentamente.

- Sólo que no asocié que eras tu aquel hombre que entró a mi habitación... y que me causó tanto temor que nunca pude dormir decentemente!

- Pero estoy arrepentido... - Musitó él muy bajito bajando la cabeza hasta ella y estaba tan cerca que Kagome sintió su aliento sobre su cara-... te amo... jamás sería capaz de hacerte daño... ni dejaría que nadie te lo hiciese... la perla es tuya, sólo tuya... dije que ya no me importaba...

_**Suficiente de cicatrices **_

_**suficiente de corazones rotos **_

_**te protegeré**_

_**y yo...**_

Su voz era demasiado conciliatoria, demasiado ronca y a la vez suave. Kagome levantó un poco la cabeza y lo miró. ¿Cómo no creer en los ojos dorados que la observaban con tanto amor que parecían querer fundirse en ella? "pareces cachorro desvalido", pensó con ironía sin saber bien ya si estaba molesta o no.

Entonces finalmente asintió y él la abrazó con fuerza.

- No me gusta que sigas ocultándome las cosas... - Musitó Kagome. Inuyasha se incorporó y la besó fuertemente esta vez.

- ¿Si me perdonas?- Murmuró entre sus labios y, sin querer, acorralándola contra la pared. Sus manos se deslizaron suavemente por su cintura y un leve ademán con la cual la hizo acercarse más a él. La chica emitió un leve quejido pero sus dedos sobre su pecho tocaban la piel que de pronto de hizo demasiado caliente.

- Mmm... no... sé... - Murmuró y los labios del hombre aprisionaban fuertemente los suyos y luego los liberaba, como un juego tortuoso y a la vez exquisito. La boca hambrienta de él clamaba cada vez más, se ahondó en su boca saboreándola con una pasión que poco a poco los desbordaba, besos más osados, caricias que de pronto se volvían más desesperadas. Otra embestida contra la pared que sólo le develó a ella lo completamente excitado que él estaba, podía sentirlo entre sus piernas que incluso comenzó a hormiguearle la piel. Kagome se dejó llevar, aprisionada en sus brazos sólo era capaz de responder a sus besos sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban. Dio un pequeño brinco al sentir sus manos deslizándose bajo la camiseta de su pijama, la piel de sus dedos acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, cada curva de su espalda y sus yemas se sentían tan cálidas que percibía podrían quemarla.

Ella se apartó y bajó la vista, completamente turbada.

- Mejor me voy a dormir...

Él se acercó nuevamente y la tomó por la barbilla, sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarla nuevamente.

- Déjame estar contigo... esta noche... - Su voz demasiado ronca y susurrante era como un hechizo. Ella que lo miraba atentamente tuvo que bajar la vista estremeciéndose por completo. Sabía lo que eso significaba y aunque lo amaba mucho pues...

- No... mejor que no... - Musitó muy bajito y dando un suspiro de agobio.-... no es el momento... ni el lugar... - Esta vez clavó sus castaños ojos en los de él. Vio la confusión y más aún, la desilusión en su rostro varonil.

- Pero... - Reclamó aún en un susurro desesperante-... quiero estar contigo... - Acercó su rostro al cuello de la muchacha y aspiró su aroma que lo hacía deleitarse de placer. Luego se incorporó y besó la piel de su cuello, cálida y suave, en sus labios sintió el pulso de la vena inquieta y el gemido ahogado de su garganta. Pero Kagome lo apartó suavemente y lo miró muy seria.

- Otro día... ¿sí?

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y no respondió. Kagome notó lo suficientemente molesto que estaba y entonces volteó para llegar al fin a su habitación. No fuera que después se arrepintiera... ¿y que si aceptaba? bueno... es que... lo conocía hace poco... y... bueno... necesitaba estar completamente segura de todo para dar aquel paso ¿no?

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación volteó y lo encontró tras suyo, no muy lejos. Sonrió conciliatoriamente y susurró un "Buenas noches" que apenas fue audible.

En cuanto la dejó de ver tragó con angustia. Sintió la soledad abrumándolo, como si estuviera completamente solo en el mundo, no pudo evitar sentirse angustiado. Hubiera querido estar a su lado, besar la piel tibia de su cuerpo y descubrir por completo su misteriosa alma... era tan inconsciente de ella que resultaba incluso adorable. Entró en su alcoba y se obligó a dormir a duras penas, intentando calmar la sed de sus labios que ansiaban besar una vez más a aquella muchacha que lo hacía olvidarse incluso hasta de su propia identidad. ¿No era un guerrero que debía traer de vuelta la perla de shikon? sonrió de solo imaginar la cara de Sesshoumaru cuando supiera que no lo haría. Sus ojos de pronto vieron el vaso de agua descansando sobre la mesita de noche. Vaya, que atento los anfitriones, justo necesitaba beber un poco y refrescarse del calor que lo embargaba. Bebió por completo su contenido y al fin el sueño lo venció.

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza, se incorporó y un gemido se escapó de sus labios. La luz quemaba sus pupilas y tuvo que cubrirse un poco con la mano ¿porqué se sentía tan horriblemente mal? como una resaca. Entonces levantó la colcha de su cama y al ponerse de pie sintió que tambaleaba por completo. La cabeza parecía que le explotaría. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luminiscencia se aproximó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas, arrugó el ceño al notar lo alto que ya estaba el sol, entonces sus labios se fruncieron y buscaron su reloj, que descansaba al lado del vaso de agua. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la hora.

- ¿Las 3:30 PM?- Lo acercó a su oído y pudo notar el constante tic tac de su caja, lo que develaba que funcionaba bien. ¿Cómo había podido dormir tanto? ¿Y porqué nadie lo había despertado? Su sien se resintió con otro agudo dolor, como un pinchazo. Y entonces sus ojos se posaron en el vaso. Entreabrió sus labios y su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia. Al acercarlo a sus ojos pudo notar el leve polvillo blanco en el fondo. ¿¡Había sido drogado? Lo botó al suelo y salió precipitadamente de la habitación, deseando con toda su alma que ella estuviese bien abrió la puerta y no vio rastros en su desordenada cama. Dejó de respirar al ver la ropa de diario aun sobre una silla, la mochila intacta y las cortinas cerradas.

- Han entrado al castillo anoche... - Dijo Miroku a su espalda y él volteó mirándolo con el rostro pálido hasta la médula.-... Creo que me drogaron... ¿qué pasó?

- Kagome... se llevaron... a Kagome... - Tartamudeó Inuyasha.

Continuará

**N/A:** Canción: **"Shot" **(**The Rasmus**) escuché la canción y me encantó y cuando la traduje pues... me dije "gracias Dyelbi por habérmela recomendado" jejeje, en serio, gracias amiga. Y también gracias Helena por habérmela descargado u.u

Bueno, he aquí un nuevo cap. ¿qué puedo decir? jojo que aún quedan más cosas... ohh sí n.n... amo las escenas entre Inu y Kagome jaja ¿se nota?

Nos vemos y gracias por sus reviews (espero más eh?) jeje. Ah! GRACIAS POR LOS 200 REVIEWS n.n

PD: JIJIJI ya le tengo título a mi próximo fic n.n'

Y Gracias x la postal Yess... jajaja

_**Lady Sakura**_


	16. Inesperado Reencuentro

**Capítulo 16: "Inesperado Reencuentro"**

Aunque Miroku y Sango buscaban por todos los rincones a Kagome y también la perla de shikon, no la encontraron. Afuera, las personas asistían al hermoso espectáculo de cada año, el cual era ver los innumerables y añosos cerezos en flor. La brisa de la primavera hacía que los suaves pétalos se desprendieran de la flor y danzaran en el aire, como copos de nieve, pero más hermosos.

Sin embargo, nada era importante para él. Inuyasha sólo ajustó su enorme espada al cinto mientras apretaba más los labios de rabia y rencor. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? La noche anterior sí habían entrado extraños a la casa después de todo. Se reprochó duramente haberse descuidado de esa manera ¿no era un "guerrero"?

- ¡Maldición! ¡Kagome!- Gruñó golpeando con su puño la pared y liberando la rabia junto con el miedo que sentía. Jamás se perdonaría si algo le llegaba a suceder. Jamás. Su angustia iba creciendo cada vez hasta ya no ser capaz de pensar bien las cosas. ¿En dónde buscarla? ¿Por dónde comenzar? era innegable que esta vez habían sido los mismos malditos quienes habían actuado nuevamente pero... ¿cómo diablos los habían encontrado? Tembló de horror y miedo por la vida de Kagome.

- No te culpes... pero era de prever que vendrían...

Inuyasha levantó el pálido rostro y miró sin expresión al monje, que entraba a la habitación. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la espada que colgaba de su cintura y entonces volvió a mirarlo.

- Eres su guerrero guardián... ¿no es así?

El joven de ojos dorados arrugó el ceño mientras se tanteaba casi inconscientemente la espada.

- ¿Guardián? no... nada de eso...

Inuyasha volteó. Guardián... no, no era un guardián porque Kagome no era una sacerdotisa. Su mente voló años atrás, la figura de Kikyo vestida de miko se presentó ante él como una maldición. Aquella vez hubiera jurado que era guardián de aquella mujer, incluso llegó a creer que era la verdadera dueña de la perla de shikon... ¿porqué?... porque creyó que ella albergaba mucho poder espiritual... sólo que todo fue un error, estaba ciego. Cómo deseó protegerla del miedo que albergaba su rostro cada vez que recordaba que estaba siendo acosada. Pero la sacerdotisa con débiles poderes espirituales se había suicidado por razones aún incomprensibles para él. Y sin embargo Inuyasha tontamente siempre se había intentado convencer que ella no se había suicidado, sino que el caer del barranco había sido un accidente. Sabía que ella no tenía necesidad de acabar su vida sólo porque un hombre llamado "Naraku" la acosaba... aunque el joven hizo todo lo posible por localizarlo, jamás pudo encontrarlo, jamás nadie había sabido su paradero, hasta creyó que Kikyo estuviera delirando... pasó mucho tiempo reprochándose y maldiciéndose a si mismo por no haberla protegido... ¿pero porqué matarse porque un hombre le causaba temor? ¿porqué ella no confió en él? ¿en su protección?

- Es cierto... olvido que ella no es una sacerdotisa... - Meditó el monje en voz alta. Inuyasha sólo hizo una mueca, detestaba la palabra "sacerdotisa", sin querer su gruñido fue audible para su acompañante, que lo miró esta vez con reticencia.- ¿Sabes quién se la llevó?

- Hay un hombre llamado Naraku... él busca la perla de shikon, ya antes habíamos escapados de sus secuaces- Respondió el joven rápidamente sobándose la sien con ambas manos. Intentaba buscar una salida pero no lograba encontrar respuesta alguna.

- No logro entender porqué se ha llevado a la señorita Kagome... si quería la perla... ¿porqué?- El monje clavó sus ojos azules en los de Inuyasha, que lo miró con sorpresa. Sin duda el joven no había meditado aquello y ahora que Miroku lo decía su corazón se aceleraba más de angustia y temor. ¡Maldito canalla! ¿Porqué llevársela a ella también? ¿Porqué?- Pero de una cosa estoy seguro... ese hombre sí es muy poderoso.

- Ja!- Me importa un bledo que sea fuerte, lo mataré!- Gruñó Inuyasha otra vez apretando los puños de su mano.

El monje negó rápidamente con su cabeza y luego lo miró con ojos llenos de temor.

- No me refiero a su fuerza... es... a su poder espiritual... - En ese momento tuvo toda la atención de Inuyasha-... se supone que él no sabía que ustedes estaban en este lugar... y luego, después de que la perla reaccionó aún no sé muy bien a que cosa o a "quien"... pues... es obvio que él la detectó... y más aún. Fue capaz de ingresar al castillo sin que yo lo anticipase...

- Pero estabas drogado, monje- Interrumpió precipitadamente el muchacho.

- Mi almohada debe haber tenido cloroformo... y también la de Sango, lo sé... pero aún así... antes de eso debí haberme dado cuenta de su presencia... y no lo hice...

Inuyasha lo miró con detenimiento. ¿Naraku un hombre con poderes espirituales? ¿Significaba que también era un monje o algo por el estilo?

- Supongo que debe ser un hombre o un monje muy poderoso... - Se anticipó Miroku a responder.

- Argg! Necesito saber en dónde encontrarlo! y lo antes posible, no me interesa la perla, sólo quiero a Kagome! Si tan sólo supiera... - Caminó con pasos firmes hasta la ventana y concentró su vista en un punto indeterminado del horizonte. No, no podía esperar, ¿cómo estaría Kagome? su corazón le decía que estaba con vida, además, si ellos hubieran querido, los hubieran asesinado a todos en la noche. Apenas podía respirar, estaba desesperado, sus ojos ansiosos se elevaron al cielo. Jamás le había pedido a alguien por un ser querido. Esta vez se pondría de rodillas si fuera necesario, para asegurar el bienestar de su Kagome. De pronto, las palabras de la chica se le vinieron a la mente como un susurrro, y entonces volteó-... una isla... ella dijo que él estaba en una isla... - Musitó aliviándose en parte por tener una mínima pista. Ahora ¿qué isla? Las recorrería todas! Miroku lo miró sin decir nada. Aquello era una pista... pero... no muy concreta que digamos...

Inuyasha meditaba ahora con más seriedad. Podría haber pedido ayuda a la policía para lograr el rescate de Kagome, pero si estaban tratando con personas asesinas, que habían acabado casi con la familia de la joven... no, eso sería arriesgar su vida también. Tendría que hacerlo solo.

- Lamento interrumpir, Excelencia... - Sango estaba de pie, en la entrada de la habitación, observando con ojos temerosos a los dos hombres-... me fue inevitable escuchar parte de la conversación... - Y luego sus ojos se posaron en los de Inuyasha-... sé de un monje poderoso que vive en una isla... no sé su nombre... pero vive en "_Las Rocas de Liancourt"..._

_**Suficiente del infierno**_

_**Suficiente del dolor**_

_**No dejaré él que te toque **_

_**Te amo**_

_**No es necesario decir **_

_**que permaneceré en tu camino **_

_**Te defenderé**_

_**y yo...**_

Tenía el dinero suficiente para contratar una avioneta privada y así no tener problemas con pasar su espada por la aduana. Además, aquella arma tal vez no era nada, comparado con lo que significaba poner un pie en las "_Rocas de Liancourt_". Aquel maldito no podía haber elegido un lugar más estratégico para él.

Las _Rocas de Liancourt _eran unos islotes ubicados al norte del país, en el mar del Japón, reclamados por Corea también, era peligroso adentrarse en aquel, que se suponía, era un "inhóspito lugar" puesto se sabía que también habían bases militares del gobierno Sur Coreano y Japonés. No era de extrañar que Naraku estuviera allí, aprovechando la peligrosidad del lugar para su propia conveniencia. Y no era de extrañar que ellos tendrían graves problemas si eran sorprendidos merodeando el entorno. Hubiera deseado ir solo, pero el monje y su asistente habían insistido en acompañarlo. A Inuyasha le pareció que aquellos dos, sospechando que él sólo rescataría a Kagome, intentarían hacerse nuevamente de la perla de Shikon, pero de cualquier forma, no le gusta mucho el trabajar con ellos. Estaba acostumbrado a actuar solo.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de su experiencia en infiltrarse en lugares peligrosos y robar lo que según su familia les correspondía, esta vez su loco corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza. Era por que estaba en riesgo una vida humana, no, más que eso, estaba en riesgo su propia vida.

El viaje se hacía demasiado largo, endemoniadamente desesperante y terriblemente torturante. Al fin el piloto avisó que no aterrizaría aun sin antes recibir la confirmación desde el pequeño aeropuerto de la isla principal. Un japonés nada amable les dio el pase para que aterrizaran. Cuando Inuyasha bajó de la avioneta cuatro soldados lo esperaban al pie de la pequeña escalinata mirándolos de mala manera, sin embargo, fue uno con condecoraciones, al que el joven identificó como su "superior", quien habló.

- Me dijeron que viene de la Universidad de Tokio.- Dijo el hombre con algo de brusquedad y observándolo atentamente.

- Soy profesor de la facultad de ciencias naturales... vengo a investigar la flora y fauna de este lugar- Respondió el joven con calma, entregando unas credenciales que confirmaban sus palabras. Ser un "guerrero" significaba rescatar los tesoros de lugares tan peligrosos e inaccesibles como la isla en que estaban ahora, así que fingir nuevamente algo que no era para rescatar lo que esta vez era la joya más preciosa, no era cosa de otro mundo. El soldado leyó atentamente la credencial, no aún muy seguro puesto que la facha de aquel sujeto se le hacía más parecida a un soldado de la milicia que de un joven profesor. Y debían tener cuidado, podrían ser unos espías trabajando para los Coreanos. En ese momento también bajó Miroku, vestido con ropa casual, junto a su asistente Sango.

- ¿Y ellos?- Preguntó con brusquedad por los jóvenes que estaban a su espalda.

- Estudiantes asistentes- Respondió sin más.

- Esta bien- Dijo el hombre devolviéndole la credencial- Puede estar en esta isla y en la del frente, pero más allá no. Esas son ocupadas por los Coreanos con sus bases militares y un conflicto con ellos sería una catástrofe.

Sus palabras parecían profecía. Pero era cierto, había que tener bastante cuidado con ellos. Inuyasha asintió y finalmente los hombres los dejaron pasar. Con paso lento se adentraron en el lugar, hacia la costa del próximo extremo. Sango miraba ansiosa a su alrededor, y tenía la sensación, que estaban siendo observados.

- Es comprensible... - Interrumpió el monje a su lado, al ver en la muchacha el rostro de preocupación-... es un recinto militarizado, deben tener algunas cámaras por ahí.

- Debemos localizar pronto el refugio de ese maldito- Interrumpió Inuyasha con la voz grave.-... hay que aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche para rescatar a Kagome.

- ¿En dónde estarán?- Se preguntó Miroku mirando ansioso el mar frío y turbulento que se les presentaba adelante.

- Podemos bordear la isla... debe estar en algun lado... - Murmuró Sango tan ansiosa como el mismo Inuyasha. El joven la miró de reojo preguntándose si ella tenía otras razones más poderosas que encontrar la misma perla de Shikon.

Caminaron en silencio, el tiempo estaba en su contra, las olas del mar se alzaban como presagiando una tormenta. Las nubes comenzaron a poblar el cielo, sin embargo nadie estaba pendiente del clima, los ojos de aquellos tres jovenes buscaban ansiosos la morada del detestable Naraku.

Pronto la luz del cielo se fue haciendo escasa, los últimos rayos descansaron sobre el mar turbulento una vez más, cuando ya el monje comenzaba a darse por vencido, y también su asistente, Inuyasha, que iba adelante liderando el grupo, se detuvo de forma abrupta que casi chocaron con su fornida espalda. No tuvieron necesidad de preguntar qué le sucedía, era cosa de dirigir la vista hacia el lugar en que aquellos ojos dorados y más temibles que un demonio se fijaban. Sobre una pequeña loma, entre espesos árboles y matorrales, apenas visibles eran las puntas de lo que al parecer, era una enorme pagoda.

&&&&&&&&

Sentía el cuerpo demasiado pesado y aun así se incorporó a duras penas, notando que el pecho se oprimía más y más. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luminicencia del lugar. Estaba tendida en el suelo, por tal razón entendía el dolor que tenía en el cuerpo, sobre todo en el costado, junto a las costillas. Arrugó el ceño al sentir el aroma a incienso impregnado en el lugar y cuando recorrió con más atención la vista se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de una especie de altar, en un templo. Sintió un horroroso escalofrío en el cuerpo y recordó entonces, que lo último que había visto, era el rostro de un hombre con ojos demoníacos que sonreía diabolicamente mientras la aprisionaba y ponía en su nariz y boca, un pañuelo impregnado en lo que debía ser cloroformo, puesto que perdió la razón de inmediato.

- No tuviste tanta suerte esta vez...

La voz era femenina y burlona. Kagome alzó más la vista sintiendo que las manos, tras su espalda, esta vez estaban fuertemente amarradas. Kagura se presentó ante ella con la cabeza altiva y el rostro burlón. La chica sintió un profundo rencor, pero sólo se mordió el labio.

- ¿Ya despertó?

La chica desvió rápidamente el rostro hacia donde provenía la voz. En cuanto lo vió su corazón pareció paralizarse, ella palideció completamente y un sentimiento de profundo terror y aversión de apoderó de su cuerpo. No supo cómo, el nombre salió de su boca.

- Naraku... - Musitó.

El hombre de mirada gélida esta vez concentró su vista en la de la muchacha. Ella no la desvió, era obvio que el hombre estaba levemente sorprendido. Sonrió de pronto maquiavélicamente y caminó a paso lento hacia el altar, no muy lejos de donde estaba. Fue entonces que Kagome se dio cuenta que protegidos por las siniestras sombras de los rincones de la pagoda, largas figuras estaban casi paralizadas custodiando, eran guardias.

Se fijó nuevamente en Naraku, ella estaba sentada en el frío piso de madera observándolo atentamente. Cuando de pronto se percató que, sobre el gran altar, descansaba la perla de shikon. Entonces lo miró arrugando el ceño. Aquel maldito la había robado finalmente. Cuando él tomó la perla, vio que el color rosa pálido de ella cambiada drásticamente, así como las piedras "tornasol", esta se volvió negra en un segundo. Kagome retuvo el aliento, el corazón comenzaba a latir con tanta fuerza que creyó le daría un paro cardíaco. Ya no estaba pálida, porque sintió las mejillas arder. El hombre encerró la perla en su puño y Kagome sin saber como, sintió que se debilitaba y caía al piso. Kagura miró a Kagome sorprendida y luego a Naraku, que observaba atentamente a la muchacha, una sonrisa se fue dibujando poco a poco en sus finos labios.

- Naraku... ¿qué le pasa?

Kagome se retorció de dolor y su frente se perló de sudor, sin embargo la chica permaneció en completo silencio, aunque era obvio que el dolor que sentía era terrible, parecía querer soportarlo tanto como podía.

- Qué orgullosa... - Murmuró el hombre parándose al lado de Kagome y de pronto abrió la palma de su mano. Kagura se inclinó y poco a poco el negruzco de su color se fue difuminando hasta después de unos instantes volver al rosa... pero no tan pálido como antes. Sin lugar a dudas la propia aura del hombre impedía que mostrara su completa pureza.

Kagome sintió que el aire venía a sus pulmones nuevamente y el rojo de su cara desapareció poco a poco. El dolor en su cuerpo se desvaneció y hasta su mente que comenzaba a nublarse volvió a la conciencia. Intentó erguirse pero tosió imprevistamente y durante largos segundos. Luego clavó sus ojos castaños en el hombre, que se arrodilló a su lado.

- Ya lo sospechaba, por eso te traje conmigo... he adivinado tu secreto... - Murmuró él acercándose a ella, que recibió su aliento con una mueca de asco. No supo porqué su corazón comenzó nuevamente a latir con violencia. Esta vez sí sintió miedo.-... eres la sacerdotisa guardiana de la perla... ¿no es así?

Kagome abrió más los ojos y luego negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- ¡Esta loco! ¡Yo no soy sacerdotisa!... menos de la perla de shikon!- Bramó enfrentándose a la mirada burlesca del hombre. Pero sus palabras casi hirieron su corazón, no supo porqué, quiso llorar, pero soportó estoicamente el dolor en la garganta. El hombre sonrió más al ver su reacción y levantándose de súbito rodeó a Kagome y cortó con rapidez las amarras de sus muñecas. La chica abrió más los ojos, sin duda sorprendida y volteó para enfrentarlo. Pero antes de decir una sola palabra él sujetó fuertemente su muñeca derecha, apretándola tanto bajo su grande mano que ella se quejó de dolor.

- Hay una forma de comprobarlo... puede que tu poder este dormido... aún... y que inconcientemente, hayas querido ocultar lo que eres... - Y de pronto, Kagome vio que con su otra mano pasaba una uña de su dedo contra su piel, que aunque era corta, la rompió de inmediato, justo en su vena. El chorro de su sangre roja comenzó a salir a borbotones.

- No! Qué hace!- Gritó la chica horrorizada, intentando esquivarlo, pero era imposible. Naraku levantó la muñeca de la chica y bajo ella sostuvo la perla de shikon. Una gota de la sangre de la muchacha cayó en ella y en ese segundo Kagome sintió que temblaba horriblemente. Otra gota más y sus sentidos se expandieron por completo, la tercera gota le nubló la mente y se desmayó. La perla de shikon comenzó a brillar nuevamente con todo su fulgor, su resplandor era rosa intenso, con destellos de plata que provocaban nauseas a los presentes. Naraku soltó a la muchacha que cayó pesadamente al piso y caminó a paso presuroso hasta el altar para dejar allí la joya, que seguía brillando con demasiada intensidad.

- Qué... qué pasa... - Gimió Kagura aún sin entender la escena. Naraku salió de inmediato de la habitación y ella le siguió los talones. Mientras más lejos de la joya, por ahora, mejor.

- Ella es su guardiana... ahora la perla y ella estan unidas... unidas por completo... - Musitó el hombre sentándose pesadamente en un oscuro sofá.

- ¿Y ahora?- Preguntó la mujer sin entender. Porque al fin y al cabo él había despertado a esa chiquilla con la perla y por lo que veía, no les convenía, ambos estaban más pálidos que parecían enfermos.

- Ahora debo eliminar la pureza de la perla... y para eso sólo necesito la sangre corrupta de alguien... - Meditó el hombre. Entonces en ese momento Kagura lo entendió. Así que al fin y al cabo ahora comprendía porqué aquella extraña mujer estaba allí...

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se detuvo de súbito apenas faltando un par de pasos para llegar a la cerca de madera que rodeaba la pagoda. La luz de sol ya se había ido por completo y el viento había comenzado a soplar más siniestramente. A su espalda escuchó a Miroku quejarse. Volteó y éste lo miró casi horrorizado.

- La guardiana... la guardiana esta aquí... - Murmuró.

- ¿Qué? ¿qué guardiana?

El monje no sabía responder, pero sentía la enorme energía de la perla de shikon mezclada con la de un humano, y era tan fuerte y poderosa, así como pura, que sólo podía concluir que pertenecía a la guardiana de esta. Pero era casi imposible. En los 500 años de existencia de la perla jamás se había sabido ni conocido de su guardiana. La perla había nacido de la sacerdotisa Midoriko y sólo ella era su dueña. Los relatos de una reencarnación eran tan increíbles como imposibles. Eso también lo sabía Inuyasha, pero aún así no pudo dejar de sentir un horrible presentimiento, abrió más los ojos, casi pasmado y saltó la verja. Los otros lo siguieron a duras penas.

Rodearon la pagoda, a su lado había una enorme casa que al chico le pareció debía ser la morada de aquellos asesinos. Los otros se dispersaron en distintas direcciones. Inuyasha tanteó la espada en su cintura, asegurándose que estuviera allí. La luz del edificio religioso le develó que allí había gente. Caminó en silencio ocultándose entre las sombras. Pudo ver que cada cierto par de metros habían hombres vestidos de monjes, vigilando. Pero él estaba acostumbrado a esto, sabía muy bien cómo esquivarlos... y actuar, en caso de ser necesario.

_**Suficiente del infierno**_

_**suficiente del dolor**_

_**no dejaré que él te toque **_

_**te amo**_

_**no es necesario decir **_

_**que permaneceré en tu camino **_

_**te defenderé**_

_**y yo...**_

Se acercó en completo silencio a la entrada, asomó un poco la cabeza. La luz era débil pero pudo notar el altar principal con la perla de shikon que brillaba tanto o más que la vez en que la vio junto al monje, en el castillo. Sus ojos recorrieron ansiosos el lugar y entonces la vio. Su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso, dejó de respirar.

- No... Kagome... - Gimió, al ver a la chica tendida en el suelo de madera, completamente pálida. Apretó más la empuñadura de su espada y dio un paso decidido. En ese momento vio a Naraku entrar en la habitación desde una puerta del costado. Y entonces se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba poblada de más monjes que salieron de las sombras y se ubicaron en cuclillas frente al altar. El joven tensó tanto la mandíbula que hasta la sintió crujir. Deseaba matar al maldito, deseaba matarlo de la peor forma pero que sufriera enormemente primero, no tendría compasión de ello. Sus ojos otra vez se desviaron hacia Kagome. Cómo deseba acurrucarla entre sus brazos y brindarle su calor, devolviéndole la vida que parecía estar perdiendo. Y entonces se dio cuenta lo inútil que era ahora ¿cómo sacar a Kagome en medio de aquella tropa de asesinos? De pronto sintió suaves pasos cerca y volvió a ocultarse entre las sombras. Miró atentamente la figura que se acercaba con lentitud. Entre las tinieblas pudo notar el contorno de su esbelto cuerpo y sus largos cabellos. Arrugó el ceño y se escondió más apegando la espalda a la pared. Pronto notó que era una mujer, el respirar suave cada vez más cercano a él hasta posarse en frente de la entrada de la pagoda. La luz de la habitación le dio de lleno en el rostro atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes allá adentro. Y entonces Inuyasha creyó morir, no supo cómo, comenzó a temblar por completo, con los ojos absortos miró el rostro pálido de la mujer que estaba ahora de perfil, a unos cuantos metros de él, con la misma mirada ausente y el aire casi gélido de su rostro... era ella, aun con su vestido de sacerdotisa... imposible, estaba muerta, muerta, pero era ella... indudablemente era ella... era Kikyo...

Continuará...

**N/A**: Comida para un día domingo jojo, espero queden satisfechas n.n' (escribí bastante, me inspiré)

Las "_Rocas de Liancourt" _sí existen ¿eh? me di el trabajo de investigar, bueno, como siempre, jaja.

La canción ya la ubican: "**Shot**" (**_The Rasmus_**) (es que me encantó, le viene tanto a la historia... además que es muy buena, tiene mucha energía, como Inu... n.n)

Bueno, nos vemos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee.**_


	17. Nubes Negras

**Capítulo 17: "Nubes Negras"**

La mujer tenía la vista perdida en el frente y se quedó inmóvil durante varios segundos. Inuyasha volvió a tragar con dificultad y con sus ojos muy abiertos aún intentaba convencerse que todo era una ilusión, que ella era un fantasma. Pero el fantasma se movió finalmente y entró en la pagoda. Pronto se dejaron escuchar rezos en murmullos casi fúnebres que erizó la piel del muchacho. Tomó valor y se asomó con lentitud al borde de la puerta para observar la escena.

La mujer caminó con lentitud por entre los grupos de monjes que estaban arrodillados en el piso. Inuyasha, aunque jamás había visto la cara de Naraku antes, lo reconoció enseguida cuando este ingresó al recinto. Sus ojos brillantes y malignos, su caminar firme y decidido y su sonrisa escalofriante y perversa develaban lo que era: Un asesino. Atrás, aquella mujer del tren, siguiéndole los talones, una ayudante fiel al parecer. Ambos estaban ahora al lado del altar, con la perla de shikon brillando con toda su intensidad. Kikyo se detuvo unos pasos antes y su rostro se ladeó para observar a una chica desmayada.

- Querida Kikyo... - Pronunció Naraku e Inuyasha tembló. Sin lugar a dudas ella no era un fantasma ni un ser producido por su imaginación.-... acércate... ya tenemos buenas nuevas...

Entre la penumbra de su refugio, el joven guerrero vio la leve sonrisa de la "sacerdotisa", entonces el pavor se apoderó de él y su mente inquieta intentó buscar una respuesta a toda la farsa que había vivido.

- ¿Porqué tanto alboroto?- Preguntó la mujer con la voz lenta y suave. Inuyasha pudo en ese momento escuchar sus propios latidos del corazón. La voz de ella, la que un día lamentó tanto porque creyó jamás volvería a escuchar, sonaba en sus oídos como una dolorosa tortura.- ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó esta vez volviendo a mirar el cuerpo de Kagome, con su rostro aun inexpresivo.

- No lo vas a creer tan fácilmente- Respondió Kagura con una sonrisa burlona. Kikyo la miró con extrema seriedad. Era sin duda notoria la rivalidad de aquellas dos. Pero desvió su mirada casi inerte hacia la perla, recién se daba cuenta que estaba presente y entonces el rostro se le iluminó.

- La perla... la perla de shikon... finalmente esta con nosotros.- Musitó e Inuyasha pudo notar que eso... ¿le alegraba? no, seguramente esto era una pesadilla... y luego un leve quejido se dejó escuchar en la habitación. Inuyasha desvió rápidamente el rostro y retuvo la respiración. En ese momento la cabeza de Kagome se incorporaba del suelo y luego de unos momentos ella pareció abrir más los ojos, dándose cuenta en donde estaba. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Naraku, la chica no dijo nada, se quedó demasiado tranquila, manteniendo estoicamente la calma.

Inuyasha apretó con su mano más la empuñadura de la espada, deseaba matarlos a todos ahí mismo, sin importar quien fuera esta vez. ¿Pero cómo sacar de allí a Kagome? ¿Cómo!

- Te lo dije Kikyo... te dije que pronto la tendríamos... - Dijo Naraku y entonces Kagome retuvo la vista en la mujer. ¿Kikyo? ese nombre era el que Inuyasha había pronunciado la otra vez... ¿sería la misma Kikyo? pero la otra estaba muerta ¿no? La mujer clavó sus ojos castaños en los de ella y entonces Kagome retuvo el aliento. Aquella mujer... estaba tan llena de... rencor... y entonces su corazón se lo confirmó, era ella!

- Ya veo Naraku... entonces ahora que la tienes... sólo falta que un milagro nos traiga a la guardiana de la perla, ¿no?- Y rió cínicamente tapándose la boca con una mano. Kagome frunció el ceño y miró de reojo su muñeca, deseando que todo lo que recordaba hubiera sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Pero no, la herida estaba ahí, con restos de sangre seca en su piel y un pequeño pero agudo dolor que le provocaba escalofríos. Entonces se dio cuenta que Naraku se acercaba, ella se levantó rápidamente y lo enfrentó con la mirada dura. El hombre sonrió y luego de un pequeño titubeo tomó la barbilla de Kagome. No supo por qué, la chica sintió que estaba paralizada. ¿Era su poder espiritual tan poderoso que la obligaba a permanecer quieta?

- Pues aunque no lo creas... te presento a la esperada guardiana de la perla de shikon.

Inuyasha sintió que las fuerzas se le escapan del cuerpo, incluso su mandíbula se tensionó por completo. Sus ojos dorados y misteriosos se abrieron de par en par, mirando absorto a Kagome que permanecía con el rostro relativamente tranquilo. No, no podía ser cierto... no... No! maldición, no! no es cierto! deseó gritar pero estaba tan paralizado que hasta olvidó donde estaba. Y aun así ni siquiera un gemido se escapó de su garganta._ ¿Conoces la leyenda? ¿conoces la leyenda?- Repicó la voz de su padre mientras él practicaba con su espada.- El día en que la guardiana de la perla de shikon aparezca y su sangre se mezcle con la impura, el mundo estará acabado... - _Inuyasha abrió más los ojos y sin querer, temblando de un inusitado miedo, se mordió el labio tan fuerte que la sangre brotó de ellos y él no lo sintió. Jamás puso atención verdadera a esas cosas, odiaba las leyendas, para él lo divertido era el entrenamiento y la búsqueda osada de tesoros, lo demás no importaba- Mentira... - Murmuró casi de forma gutural.

- ¿Ella?- Preguntó la voz de Kikyo al fin e Inuyasha pareció despertar de su estado casi de trance. Kikyo la miró con detenimiento esta vez, pero no dijo nada más. De pronto Kagome desvió rápidamente la vista, hasta la entrada y sintió que su corazón se oprimía de felicidad. Lo sentía claramente, muy claramente. Inuyasha estaba allí... pero... ¿porqué había demasiada tristeza rodeándolo? más que tristeza, era dolor... Ella intentó mantener el rostro inexpresivo, pero estaba preocupada por Inuyasha. No supo cómo, de pronto unos monjes entraron por la puerta del costado de la pagoda y acercándose apresurados miraron a Naraku con terror.

- ¡Gran señor! ¡han entrado intrusos a la casa!

Kagome arrugó el ceño, sin comprender bien de quien se trataba. De pronto percibió la fuerza espiritual del monje Miroku y entonces lo comprendió. Inuyasha no había venido solo.

- ¿Qué! - Naraku la soltó y caminó a paso apresurado seguido casi por todos. Menos Kikyo. Kagome se dio cuenta que ahora era dueña de sí misma completamente y entonces miró a la mujer con seriedad.

- Lo siento- Murmuró y sin previo aviso, le dio un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que la mujer tambaleó enseguida y cayó al suelo. Kagome entonces corrió hasta la salida y a mitad de camino encontró a Inuyasha.- Lo siento... tuve que hacerlo para que me dejara ir... - Se justificó la chica cuando lo abrazó con fuerza e intentando excusarse por lo que le había hecho a la mujer. Inuyasha no respondió y tampoco la abrazó tan efusivamente como ella deseaba. La muchacha se apartó un poco y lo miró preocupada- ¿Qué sucede?- Pero Inuyasha no la miraba a ella, sus ojos estaban posados en la mujer que para sorpresa de Kagome, se incorporaba lentamente en el piso de madera. La chica hubiera jurado que el puñetazo dado era como para dejarla inconsciente un buen rato.

- Inu... yasha... - Musitó la ex sacerdotisa mientras posaba sus ojos en los del hombre. Entonces Kagome creyó que la tristeza y el dolor de él era por aquella mujer, y tragó con dificultad. Miró casi desilusionada al hombre y se alejó un poco. Inuyasha, con la vista clavada en la mujer caminó lentamente hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Pensé que estabas muerta... - Dijo él con la voz tan ronca que Kagome hasta la desconoció. Tuvo deseos de llorar en ese momento. ¿Y qué tal si él la olvidaba y se quedaba con aquella mujer? Apretó los puños de su mano e intentó tranquilizarse. Parecía que ahora ni siquiera podía controlar sus emociones. Y entonces, lo vio acercarse más a ella y tomándola por los hombros casi la zamarreó- ¡Mentirosa! ¡Me hiciste creer que estabas muerta sólo para irte con ese bastardo!

Inuyasha la miraba con fiereza y el brillo en sus ojos se agudizó. Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta. De pronto supo que aquel hombre podía perder la cordura, su mirada asesina estaba clavada en la mujer, sus manos, casi garras, se aferraban a los delgados hombros de ella que incluso parecían querer quebrarlos o más aún, hacerlos polvo. La chica corrió a su lado y lo tomó del brazo.

- ¡Inuyasha!- Su voz fue casi una orden, pero acompañada de súplica. Inuyasha no se movió, su vista, fija en la mujer, sólo deseando matarla por su horrible mentira.- Inuyasha... por favor... vámonos de aquí... - Pero él se mantuvo firme, entonces ella clavó más sus dedos en su brazo- ¡¡Inuyasha!- Suplicó elevando la voz. Él pareció despertar nuevamente y se movió, pestañeando y mirando esta vez a Kikyo, que no decía una palabra. Luego tensó más su mandíbula y soltó finalmente a la "sacerdotisa". Titubeó mirando una vez más a la mujer y de pronto escuchó el alboroto que se formaba allá adentro. Entonces tomó a Kagome de una mano y corrió. Tal vez sería la última vez que vería a su antiguo amor pero eso ya no importaba, todo estaba perfectamente claro ahora. Ella había ideado seguramente la mentira para escapar con aquel hombre y así evitar la deshonra de dejar un templo abandonado. Y al apretar más la mano de la muchacha conduciéndola entre la oscuridad de la isla, sólo le importaba que ella, Kagome, se encontrara bien...

Los gritos se escucharon más fuertes y cuando Naraku vio a Kikyo en el suelo, se enfureció de su tonto descuido y bramó dando órdenes para que siguieran a la pareja. En segundos un escuadrón de lo que parecían ninjas corrieron tras ellos en la oscuridad de la noche. El hombre miró con severidad a Kikyo y esta se levantó al fin del suelo.

- Lo... lo lamento... pero venían por ella...

- Lo sé... ese Inuyasha, como siempre, andaba fastidiando...

Kikyo se limpió la boca de los restos de sangre que le había dejado el golpe dado por la otra chica y murmuró como si nada.

- No te preocupes... ya la perla tiene la sangre de la guardiana... ¿no es así? además él ni siquiera se molestó en llevársela también...

Naraku sonrió y miró la perla de shikon. Que suerte, aquellos idiotas ni siquiera se habían llevado la perla, al parecer, el tonto de Inuyasha no se daba cuenta del error que había cometido.

- Una vez completo el ritual... aquella niña volverá aquí sin necesidad de secuestrarla nuevamente... y al fin lograremos el poder que necesitamos... - Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. La mujer sólo asintió. Confiaba tanto en sus palabras, tanto, él era un hombre con demasiado poder espiritual que la fuerza de él la había casi atraído como un imán. Confiaba en sus palabras y en el propósito para hacerse de la perla de Shikon. El mundo necesitaba un buen líder ¿y quién mejor que él?

El hombre sabía que el alma de aquella mujer estaba perdida, siendo una sacerdotisa que había escapado para unirse a él e idear toda una mentira haciendo creer a todos de su muerte ¿no era lo suficientemente corrupta su sangre como para fundirla con la piedra de shikon? Ella lo miró, sabía para qué estaba destinada, aunque no le agradaba ser la parte "opuesta o impura" del ritual, igual estaba orgullosa de ser partícipe de el, al fin y al cabo, sabía que esa era su misión en la vida. Naraku se acercó con lentitud hasta la perla, su brillo rosa con destellos de plata le provocaba náuseas, pero aún así la tomó en su mano, al momento la perla cambió a un violáceo y luego a un negruzco color.

Kagome, que corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían guiada por la mano fuerte de Inuyasha que iba adelante, cayó de pronto al suelo sintiendo que el corazón se oprimía en el pecho. Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y volteó para mirarla. Ella respiraba con dificultad y apenas levantó el rostro hacia él, con el cuerpo temblando y débil, él comprendió que no estaba bien.

- No puedo... me siento... mal... - Gimió casi con desesperación.

- ¡Vamos, Kagome!- Ordenó intentando levantarla. Los pasos rápidos de otras personas lo alertaron con desagrado, pero para su sorpresa eran Miroku y Sango, acompañados de un niño ninja que se detuvieron en seco al verlos en mitad del desolado bosque.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Ya vienen!- Gritó Miroku y entonces en un segundo los guerreros aparecieron enfrente con sus armas en alto. Inuyasha se puso en pie lentamente y los miró desafiante.

- Yo me encargo... llévense a Kagome.- Ordenó desenvainando la espada y alzándola en el aire. Sango miró a Miroku completamente asustada y tan sólo con la mirada azul de este comprendió que el monje no dejaría solo al joven de ojos dorados. Ella hubiera querido suplicarle, pero sabía que debía hacer lo correcto, así que, ayudada del niño ninja, ayudaron a Kagome a ponerse de pie y la sacaron rápidamente del lugar.- No debiste quedarte, monje... - Dijo Inuyasha pero sin apartar la mirada fiera de los hombres que tenía al frente, listos a atacar.-... Yo puedo solo con esto... - Agregó.

- No importa- Respondió y adoptando una posición de ataque, Inuyasha que lo miró de soslayo se dio cuenta que aquel hombre no era un monje ordinario, aquel adoptaba la pose característica de combate. Y mientras el viento soplaba cada vez con más fuerza y las nubes negras ocultaban los últimos vestigios de luz de la luna, los guerreros se lanzaron sobre aquellos dos. Inuyasha los batió sin dificultad al principio. La destreza con su espada era notoria, después de años de práctica y perfeccionamiento, ahora cada golpe era certero y preciso. Además debía proteger a alguien y eso más fuerzas le daba para combatir al enemigo que eran más de una veintena. El monje peleó con todas sus fuerzas e Inuyasha, en un momento de respiro, lo vio dar golpes certeros y rápidos que provocaban de inmediato la inconsciencia del oponente.

Entonces, Inuyasha recordó a Kikyo viva y luego a Kagome en el suelo, en la pagoda, las palabras del detestable Naraku resonaron en su mente: _te presento a la esperada guardiana de la perla de shikon... la guardiana de la perla de shikon... de la perla de shikon..._

La rabia junto con la tristeza se apoderó nuevamente de su corazón y aunque ya llevaban bastante tiempo peleando, aquello le dio una fuerza casi demoníaca que descargó en el último ninja. La cabeza de este voló por los aires y cayó un par de metros más allá. Miroku se detuvo y lo miró pasmado. Jadeante, con el rostro sudoroso, las ropas manchadas de sangre y con un temible brillo en los ojos, el monje creyó que en ese momento Inuyasha se había transformado en una bestia sanguinaria. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, primero lentamente y luego más fuerte. Inuyasha limpió su espada en el pasto y la volvió a envainar. Pero en el momento en que volteó se dejó escuchar el ruido de un ciento de pasos que se acercaban rápidamente, entonces miró al monje que palideció en el acto.

- ¡Por Kami! ¡Son más! - Gritó Miroku abriendo sus enormes ojos azules y tragando con dificultad, porque enfrentarse nuevamente y a más guerreros era arriesgar la vida, y aunque Inuyasha hubiera deseado batirlos a todos, el monje lo agarró de la manga de su traje y lo arrastró a duras penas. - ¡Si quieres volver a ver a tu chica, creo que lo más prudente sería correr!

Inuyasha no respondió, lo miró a los ojos y comprendió que estaba en lo cierto, así que ambos salieron de allí a toda velocidad. Siguiéndole los talones a Miroku el chico sólo deseaba una cosa, estar con Kagome.

El piloto con toda su pericia fue capaz de esquivar a duras penas las fuertes corrientes de aire y los rayos de una tormenta que de un momento a otro se había desatado. Abajo, el Mar de Japón lucía negro y turbulento. Sango, que miraba por la ventanilla y recibía cada sacudida de la avioneta con el corazón en la mano, concentró todos sus rezos en que salieran vivos de esta. Ladeó el rostro y miró con satisfacción y emoción al niño de pecas en la nariz que la abrazaba fuertemente en la cintura.

- ¿Y él quien es?- Preguntó Inuyasha respirando con dificultad, a pesar de la advertencia de permanecer sentado en sus asientos y asegurados con el cinturón, el joven se mantenía de pie, mirándolos con extrema seriedad.

- Lo siento... debí habérselo dicho... es mi hermano... estaba prisionero también en esa... "secta"... - Respondió la muchacha un tanto intimidada por Inuyasha. Sus ojos de desviaron hacia el monje que se encontraba en frente.-... lo lamento...

- Ella no estaba segura que el niño estuviera también con ese hombre... - Intercedió Miroku.

Inuyasha miró sin expresión al niño y entonces comprendió la razón fervorosa de aquellos dos en acompañarlo. Y él creyendo que era para traer de vuelta la perla de shikon.

Luego Inuyasha siguió su camino, más atrás, Kagome se encontraba sentada y asegurada de su cinturón. Los cabellos negros de ella estaban desordenados y algunos mechones caían por su rostro algo pálido y a la vez sudoroso. Él se inclinó a su lado y apartó los mechones. Kagome, como si despertara de su letargo, alzó la cabeza y lo miró, en cuanto sus ojos se centraron en los dorados de él sonrió con tranquilidad, y a pesar de lo enferma que lucía, su rostro se iluminó. La nave dejó de agitarse y poco a poco el viento les permitió seguir desplazándose por los cielos con relativa tranquilidad, sólo la lluvia caía esta vez, a lo cual el piloto en la cabina agradeció, puesto que ya comenzaba a impacientarse del clima tan hostil.

- No te preocupes... me siento mejor... - Respondió suspirando fuertemente mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Posó sus manos sobre su regazo y dejó reposar la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento, repasando una vez más los acontecimientos sucedidos en aquella isla. Ella, guardiana de la perla. ¿Lo habría sabido su abuelo desde siempre? Seguro. Ya lo había analizado bien. Su abuelo, viendo que la perla y ella reaccionarían de alguna manera en algún momento, atraerían la atención de quienes deseaban robar la joya. Entonces el anciano la había entregado primero a la anciana Kaede para que la resguardase. Y ahora que su sangre estaba mezclada con el poder de la perla de shikon, se sentía de una manera distinta, sentía el poder en su cuerpo pero aún así comprendía que también la maldad la embargaba de vez en cuando. Y esa era culpa de Naraku.- Debimos traer también la perla... - Murmuró luego de bajar el rostro y mirarlo con seriedad. Inuyasha apretó los puños de sus manos y sintió una rabia enorme.

- ¡Jamás! - Sentenció mirándola muy serio. Kagome abrió más los ojos, sorprendida.

- Es el destino... - Murmuró bajando la vista y sintiendo que esta vez desfallecía de dolor. -... lo sabes...

- No volveremos por la perla, olvídala, olvida que existe, sólo te atarás a ella, no tienes que ser su guardiana... - Bramó furioso y se inclinó más a ella, con ambas manos posadas sobre el asiento que Kagome se sintió relativamente intimidada. Él lo comprendió y pareció calmarse-... no puedes... alejarte de mí... no me dejes... - Su voz se quebró y Kagome lo miró hipnotizada. Su dolor la lastimaba, la hería tanto que resultaba horriblemente torturante. Bajó sus ojos castaños hasta el pecho de él, en el lugar del corazón. Ella comenzó a respirar nuevamente con dificultad. Él la amaba tanto, eso lo sentía más vivo que nunca y más claramente, entonces posó con suavidad su mano sobre su pecho varonil.

- Jamás te dejaría... menos... después de lo que has hecho por mí... me has protegido de todos, arriesgando tu vida y olvidando tus propios asuntos... - Susurró. El hombre sonrió algo aliviado y la abrazó.

- ¿Entonces?- Murmuró en su oído, pero sin apartarse de ella porque tenía miedo de verle la cara.

- Tienes razón... me ataré a algo... que no quiero... y yo sólo te quiero a ti...

Él entonces se incorporó y su rostro agobiado desapareció, la sonrisa del hombre calmaba su alma y eso la hacía feliz. Inuyasha se sentó en el asiento del lado y ella se acercó a él que la recibió en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Sintió pequeños besos en su sien y las caricias que él le propinaba, en su rostro.

- No te arrepentirás, pequeña...

Kagome se hundió más su abrazo, sabía que él era sincero en sus palabras y en sus propósitos... pero el destino estaba escrito ya... y ella ya no volvería a escaparse de el tan fácilmente... lo sabía... sabía que aunque renunciara a esa joya, ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo... ya era... demasiado tarde... Inuyasha la abrazó más fuerte y ella le respondió intentando buscar el consuelo que necesitaba. Él le tomó las manos y entonces se dio cuenta de la herida de su muñeca. No dijo nada, pero tensó su mandíbula fuertemente. El corazón comenzó a latir con angustia y el joven sólo suspiró, deseando llegar pronto a casa y así olvidarse de todo...

Continuará...

N/A: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, un alivio para mi ;) See you.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	18. El Ritual

**Capítulo 18: "El Ritual".**

Él estaba casi echado sobre el sofá mirando un punto fijo de la pared. Sus pensamientos aún eran confusos, dolorosos y aún así intentaba imaginar el futuro que podrían compartir juntos.

Juntos. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y el joven arrugó el ceño. Maldición. ¿Porqué no dejaba de sentirse preocupado? todo había terminado ¿no? aunque el objetivo de conseguir la perla de shikon no lo habían logrado, porque a duras penas habían alcanzado a escapar con vida de aquella maldita isla, aún así estar finalmente lejos de todos aquellos problemas junto a la chica era más que suficiente.

Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo y sus cabellos negros cayeron desordenadamente a un lado. Suspiró agobiado, cuanto deseaba que su espíritu permaneciera en completa calma... allá afuera el cielo gris parecía deparar una gran tormenta. Todo mal.

- Arggg... no debo pensar tantas locuras...

Se levantó de súbito y miró las escaleras que conducían al segundo. Allá, en una habitación que él ya conocía, dormía Kagome profundamente desde hacía horas. Se sobó las sienes intentando calmarse y se movió por la habitación sin rumbo fijo. Finalmente se asomó a la ventana, el viento soplaba con inusitada fuerza y las flores de todos los árboles se desprendieron de ellos y desaparecieron en el aire.

- ¿_Conoces la leyenda? ¿conoces la leyenda? El día en que la guardiana de la perla de shikon aparezca y su sangre se mezcle con la impura, el mundo estará acabado... _

_- ¿_Su sangre se mezcle con la impura?- Murmuró arrugando el ceño y en ese momento recordó también la herida de Kagome en su muñeca ¿qué diablos habían hecho con ella? Cómo ansiaba que despertara de una vez y le contase todo. Aquel maldito debía estar enfermo, en realidad. ¿Cómo creer que se convertiría en el ser más poderoso de la tierra gracias a una añosa joya como la perla de shikon? Porque eso era lo que el niño que habían rescatado Sango y Miroku había dicho. Aquello era una secta, y según él, a Naraku lo cuidaban varios personajes de la política y los negocios de gran importancia para el país.- Manada de locos... - Gruñó apretando los puños de sus manos.-... pero no creas que has salido victorioso...

- ¿Inuyasha?

Él volteó dando un brinco. Y allí la vio, al pie de la escalera observándolo con sus profundos ojos castaños que a él le parecieron más brillantes y más oscuros, el cabello suelto, acomodado sobre un hombro, y vestida con su infaltable pijama rosa. El joven sonrió con alegría y se aproximó a ella. Le tendió la mano y la muchacha bajó el ultimo escalón.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Su mano acarició su rostro y sus ojos la escudriñaron como si quisiera descubrir sus pensamientos. Ella sonrió con tranquilidad.

- Mejor que tu, al menos...

Inuyasha levantó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

- Yo me encuentro bien- Mintió. Kagome sonrió aún más y se alejó a paso lento para acercarse a las ventanas.

- Mentiroso... - Murmuró apoyando la frente en el helado cristal y sus ojos oscuros se detuvieron en los árboles que se mecían con fuerza. Sintió los pasos suaves y luego las manos de él rodear su cintura. Ella no se movió.

- ¿Acaso lees mis pensamientos?- Musitó divertido en su oído. Pero Kagome no reaccionó.

- Tengo que ir a buscar a Souta... - Dijo sin embargo, sin reaccionar al leve beso que él dejó caer en el hombro descubierto.

- Los llamé... la anciana Kaede... - Sus manos acariciaron su cintura y sus labios sedientos de besos subieron hasta el lóbulo de su oreja-... dice que... ella lo vendrá... a dejar... mañana...

- ¿Mañana?- Repitió ella deshaciéndose del abrazo sin piedad. Él la observó angustiado, la chica comenzó a pasearse por la sala.- Souta debería esta aquí, no quiero que este lejos...

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Inuyasha al fin, notando lo extraña que estaba actuado. Ella se detuvo en seco y lo miró a los ojos, no pudo ocultar la frustración que tenía. Suspiró porque inevitablemente no podía ocultarle sus sentimientos de esa manera y entonces caminó hasta la escalera y se sentó pesadamente en el ultimo escalón. Desde allí recogió las piernas y las abrazó con sus manos, ni siquiera lo miró esta vez.

- Yo... no puedo evitarlo... siento que... debo recuperar la perla de shikon...

Inuyasha que se había posado en frente suyo retuvo el aliento pero dejó que ella terminase de hablar.

-... la necesito de vuelta... el abuelo por alguna razón... quería que uno de nuestra familia la guardase... debe haber una razón...

Él arrugó el ceño, se puso en cuclillas y la miró a los ojos.

- Oye... ¿sabes lo peligroso que es volver a esa isla? apenas salimos vivos de allí...

- Yo lo sé pero... - Ella levantó la vista y enfocó sus ojos en los de él casi con temor-... siento que... me esta llamando...

El joven la miró sin creer de una vez en sus palabras. Luego acarició sus mejillas, acomodando su cabello sonrió levemente y susurró:

- Creo que estas muy cansada aun... ¿no sería mejor que fueras dormir? he de suponer que no lo has hecho en todo este rato...

Ella se levantó enojada, muy enojada, incluso cuando se puso de pie el hielo del vientecillo le rozó a él el rostro.

- ¡No estoy cansada! ¿Porqué no me crees? ¡Creí que me ayudarías!

Inuyasha pestañeó ¿desde cuando tan temperamental? Se levantó y suspiró nuevamente dándose fortaleza.

- Creí que habías dicho que te olvidarías de la perla... - Murmuró el joven con dolor.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos unos instantes. No sabía porqué, lo culpaba a él de la pérdida de la joya, de no haber cumplido su misión, de no respetar la voluntad de su abuelo... Apretó los puños y de pronto se dio cuenta que el rencor estaba dominando su corazón. Al instante su rostro se suavizó y también su postura se distendió. Ella se acercó rápidamente a Inuyasha y lo abrazó.

- Lo siento... lo siento... no sé qué sucede conmigo...

Él la sostuvo con fuerza reteniéndola desde la espalda. La chica escondió el rostro en su pecho e intentó suavizar su espíritu. Habían emociones negativas que la estaban dominando y no quería sentirse así. Era cierto, la perla sólo la separaría de Inuyasha y ella no imaginaba la vida sin él, la elección estaba hecha ¿porqué tenía que dudar?

- Necesitas descanso... ¿porqué no vas a la cama?- Susurró él. Kagome lo retuvo aferrando sus dedos a su pecho, tembló un instante, el amor volvía a su corazón, sonrió y se levantó en puntitas.

- Si vienes conmigo... - Murmuró en su oído.-... ven...

Ella se apartó y lo tomó de la mano obligándolo a seguirla escaleras arriba. Él la miró absorto, no muy convencido, como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando. Sólo cuando se vio fuera de su habitación la retuvo y la chica lo miró preocupada.

- Kagome... - Murmuró mirándola con intensidad. Ella le brindó una sonrisa, irradiaba felicidad y tranquilidad.

- Ven... - Susurró la muchacha otra vez instándolo a entrar a la habitación.

Sus ojos dorados miraron con detenimiento a la chica, ella se acercó a él y deslizó su mano sobre su pecho, acarició cada músculo fuerte del joven y luego sus manos se deslizaron hasta su estómago. Un gemido algo ronco se escapó de sus labios, ella volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos dorados brillantes y con toques de anaranjados se mezclaban de pura pasión despierta en un instante. Inuyasha la acercó a su pecho y la besó.

Sus labios saborearon sin descanso los de ella, que le respondió con igual ímpetu. Nada los molestaría ahora, estaban solos en aquella vieja casa, lejos de todos, de los problemas y tal vez hasta del mundo.

- Eres lo que más quiero... - Susurró él cuando sus labios se deslizaron a su oreja, la cual retuvo entre su boca, lamiendo y acariciando. Kagome se aferró más a su pecho, con los ojos cerrados podía sentir increíblemente el amor que le profesaba este hombre al cual desde el principio le pareció fuera de lugar.

- Creo que... siempre te he amado... - Respondió ella sin más, deslizando sus manos bajo la camiseta del hombre. Su contacto cálido contra su piel aun más cálida de él provocó en Inuyasha que un nuevo gemido se escapa de sus labios. Él deslizó una mano tras su nuca, recibiendo los sedosos cabellos negros entre su mano y la miró. Kagome retuvo su mirada mientras acariciaba lentamente la piel de él. Inuyasha notó los ojos de Kagome, oscuros y limpios que parecían querer leer más que su mente, su propia alma. Sonrió ante el pensamiento. Ya no sabía que diablos estaba pensando.- Eres mi guerrero guardián... eres mío... ¿verdad?

El susurro de su voz era suave, tan suave que erizaba su piel, como terciopelo puro y simple. Sonrió luego dejándose llevar sus manos hacia los botones de la parte superior de su pijama, con cada botón fuera, un beso que quemaba su piel se dejaba sentir. Kagome respiró ronco. Los labios de él eran suaves y a la vez quemantes, su mano que antes retenía en su espalda se coló bajo la ropa, aquello era demasiado embriagador, demasiado tierno y a la vez seductor. El joven finalmente se deshizo de la prenda y ella quitó su camiseta. Inuyasha la observó y luego, desde la espalda, la aferró a su cuerpo besándola nuevamente en la boca. Kagome volvió a gemir, el estómago se encogía increíblemente y sentía que ardía por completo. Entreabrió sus ojos y observó el rostro de él, tan varonil, tan cerca, besándola como si de ello dependiera su vida. Su cuerpo tembló al ser consciente que su piel desnuda chocaba contra la de él y aún así parecía que necesitaba más y cada vez más.

- Te amo... ya lo sabes... - Murmuró Inuyasha recorriendo sus manos tras la espalda desnuda, moviéndola quietamente hasta la cama. Kagome cayó suavemente en ella, él la observó nuevamente a la luz de la penumbra, no se cansaba de mirarla y sentirse casi poseído por la mirada de la muchacha.- ¿quieres... saber lo que pienso?... - Musitó acomodándose encima suyo y besándola nuevamente.- ¿eso quieres... saber... de mi?

- No... - Respondió la chica ladeando el rostro mientras recibía los besos del joven nuevamente sobre su oreja.- No lo necesito saber... - Murmuró provocando en él más deseo que interpuso su pierna entre las piernas de ella-... yo... ya lo sé...

La fuerza de sus palabras provocaron en ambos una pasión que los desvordaba. A pesar de que el viento soplaba con tanta fuerza como si hubiera casi un huracán, la casa y más aun la habitación en que se encontraban estaba inundada con una paz y un amor tan grande que ninguno de los dos vio más allá de lo que tenía ahí. Nada era importante, sólo consumar su amor.

Inuyasha estaba sentado y ella sobre sus piernas. Sus mejillas ruborizadas por completo sentían por vez primera el cuerpo masculino en completa armonía con el suyo, unidos por algo que iba más allá de la razón. Creía que moriría de amor y deseos en sus brazos, cada movimiento de él y que la instaba a seguir, era como si perdiera la vida y luego volvía a renacer. Nada era importante, sólo ellos dos. Sus duras manos en sus caderas parecían garras y ella lo volvió a mirar con sus ojos castaños, oscuros y llenos de deseo. Lo volvió a besar, sentía que los labios estaban hinchados, le hormigueaban y aún así no podía evitarlo, necesitaba más de él, más.

Cayó de espalda sobre la cama y él sobre ella. Sentía que la unión volvía ser fuerte y placentera. Cerró los ojos, mil puntos de colores parecían danzar entre sus sueños, necesitaba respirar y lo necesitaba a él. Inuyasha finalmente acabó con un ronco estertor, su cabeza cayó entre sus pechos y el resoplo de su aliento le quemó casi la piel. La chica abrió los ojos y miró el techo de su habitación, poco a poco sentía que volvía a la realidad, a la realidad nueva y que ahora parecía un poco diferente. Inuyasha levantó el rostro y la besó otra vez, en cuanto se deslizó a sus mejillas, Kagome le habló nuevamente, en un susurro.

- Ahora sí... eres mío...

Cuando el joven despertó no la encontró a su lado. Las sábanas aun estaban tibias y él supuso que hacía poco lo había dejado. Se levantó lentamente con una sonrisa y aunque era de noche, supuso que aún ni siquiera eran las 12. Se sentó y se vistó con sus pantalones y en cuanto se puso de pie sus ojos se detuvieron en la silueta vestida apenas con la pijama cruzando el gran patio del templo entre los fuertes vientos, hacia la pagoda en que él sabía existía un altar.

Inuyasha suspiró con pesadumbre. No le sorprendía... su esencia de sacerdotisa le reclamaba la oración, tal vez... no era culpable, de los impulsos que tenía.

&&&&&&&&

El cielo gris se oscureció aún más producto de la llegada de la noche. Los árboles se movían con fuerza, las ramas crujían, las flores se vieron desprendidas de sus hermosos pétalos y allá, en la Isla de _Liancourt_ una secta estaba lista para realizar el ritual que siempre habían anhelado. Parte de ello ya estaba listo, la perla y la sacerdotisa guardiana eran uno y su poder, el de ambas, se había incrementado mil veces.

Naraku tenía la perla entre sus manos y sonreía de sólo pensar en aquella chica como estaría reaccionando.

La pagoda esta completamente iluminada por cientos de inciensos puestos estratégicamente, pero abarcándolo todo. Los sacerdotes sentados sobre el limpio piso de madera, perfectamente vestidos con las sotanas color púrpuras y un rosario de cuentas amoratadas entre sus manos. La luna pronto se alzaría en el cielo de la noche, y aunque no era visible, necesitaban de su presencia para realizar el ritual. Kagura permanecía su lado, esperando impacientemente por el momento. Incluso Hakudoushi permanecía cerca de Naraku, de pie, con una gran espada entre sus manos que lo afirmaba del suelo, mirando en silencio la perla.

De pronto entró Kikyo, vestida aun con su traje de sacerdotisa y el cabello suelto caminó con pasos lentos y casi enfermos por el pasillo de la pagoda. Cuando llegó al altar miró nuevamente la perla, su brillo la asustó... ¿acaso era la fuerza espiritual de la sacerdotisa amiga de Inuyasha?

- Ven... dame tu sangre... - Ordenó el hombre alto y ella de inmediato estiró su níveo brazo. Estaba convencida, esto era para ayudar a Naraku y se sentía satisfecha, de poder servir en algo.

Los monjes elevaron su cántico, el poder de la perla los asfixiaba pero confiaban en que pronto todo terminaría. Una vez que la perla estuviera completa, el poder para su amo supremo sería tan grande que podrían conquistar el mundo.

Naraku sonrió al ver la vena azul de la muñeca de Kikyo. Su amante. Ella lo miró y exhaló un suspiro. No tenía poderes espirituales tan fuertes, no tenía más que sus errores y su sangre... él le sonrió y ella cerró los ojos. A la luz de los innumerables inciensos todos pudieron notar lo mortalmente pálida que ella lucía ¿acaso estaba enferma? A Kagura no le extrañó. Estaba segura que esa mujer muy pronto moriría, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado al ritmo de vida de sacrificios y obediencia que llevaban en esa isla. Era demasiado frágil, físicamente, psicológicamente y también espiritualmente.

La ex sacerdotisa sintió la piel abrirse y su sangre cayó no en gotas, sino abundantemente sobre la perla. Ella notó que las fuerzas se le iban ¿moriría ahora definitivamente? si era por ayudarlo a él, pues qué más daba. Y no supo cómo, a través de sus ojos semicerrados vio la perla negra totalmente con un brillo tan intenso que no le cupo dudas que Naraku al fin había conseguido su cometido. Los cánticos como murmullos resonaban en la pagoda, ella sonrió y cuando Naraku la soltó, cayó de inmediato al frío suelo, sin vida...

&&&&&&&&

Mientras se remecía inquieto en el sofá cambiado una y otra vez de canal con el control remoto, Inuyasha arrugó el ceño al notar como la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre la ciudad. Luego se encogió de hombros sin dejar de preguntarse a qué horas Kagome volvería a la casa, de eso ya habían pasado bastante rato. Se detuvo de pronto en el noticiero central ante las letras rojas de alerta. Sus ojos dorados reconocieron enseguida el paisaje isleño en donde un maduro periodista relataba la horrible muerte de una veintena de hombres, todos de la isla llamada las "Rocas de Liancourt". Él supo en ese momento que estaba en muy grandes problemas.

-_ Creemos que fue obra de los Coreanos, se ha pedido explicaciones al gobierno de este país y este se ha dado por desentendido, por lo tanto, tenemos ódenes del Primer Ministro que si ellos siguen dándose por desentendidos hasta mañana al anocher, una guerra entre nuestro país sería inminente- _Anunció el mismo General del Ejército que él joven reconoció como el que lo había recibido en el aeropuerto. Inuyasha abrió los ojos inmensamente y se levantó de súbito.

- ¿Quéee! ¡Estan locos! ¡Qué les pasa!- Gruñó sintiendo tanto miedo que un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, se quedó de pie, sin saber qué hacer, sin siquiera ser capaz de moverse un milímetro. La lluvia afuera caía con tanta fuerza que parecía un diluvio colosal. El timbre del teléfono casi lo deja sin aliento, lo descolgó enseguida y acercó su oreja al oído.

- ¡Inuyasha?

- ¡Monje!- Gimió al reconocer la voz de Miroku- ¿Qué diablos hemos provocado!

- No, no creas nada... aquellas personas, los "ninjas"... no eran de este mundo... esto es una excusa... algo muy siniestro esta provocando todo esto... sólo es una excusa... para armar una guerra... por Kami, Inuyasha!... nunca debimos dejar la perla de shikon en manos de ese hombre... ese fue nuestro error!

El joven pestañeó y apretó más el auricular en su oído.

- Cállate monje... la perla no tiene nada que ver en esto- Replicó malhumorado y aun sin entender muy bien las palabras de Miroku.

- Inuyasha... ¿en donde esta la señorita Kagome? ¡Dónde esta?- Preguntó con desesperación. Inuyasha desvió la vista hacia el patio, desde la ventana vio un fulgor rojo dentro de la pagoda, entonces palideció y soltó el auricular. Corriendo hasta llegar allá apenas abrió la puerta las llamas lo recibieron y estuvieron apunto de tocarle. Su corazón latió más fuerte y buscó ansioso a la chica. Su alma volvió al cuerpo cuando la vio al lado del altar, mirando sin expresión como las llamas consumían las guirnaldas y también el buda. Él caminó a zancadas esquivando el fuego y cuando llegó a su lado la chica no pareció darse cuenta.

- Kagome!- Gritó tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco. Pero sin esperar su respuesta la tomó en brazos y la sacó de allí casi a punto de asfixiarse por el humo. En cuanto sintió la lluvia y también el viento fuerte pero a la vez refrescante en sus pulmones tosió un rato y luego miró a la chica. Ella miraba las llamas consumiendo completamente el templo, entonces él la volvió a tomar de los hombros.- Kagome! Kagome! ¿qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasó?

- Yo... - Y alzó la vista hacia él como si despertara de un trance, su pelo completamente mojado goteaba chorros de agua por su rostro-... no sé... yo... lo quemé...

El joven la miró en shock pero luego la abrazó con fuerza. No, ella estaba cansada, era eso, Kagome jamás sería capaz de quemar su propio templo, jamás ¿con qué razón? ¿porqué? Y no supo cómo, mientras sentía que ella temblaba entre sus brazos, una sombra larga e imponente lo observó desde un techo lejano. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño, la espada en la cual se afirmaba el sujeto le era familiar, miró con más detenimiento la silueta, producto del viento vio la cabellera larga y brillantemente clara, y entonces él abrazó más fuerte a Kagome al reconocer de quién se trataba... ¿qué diablos andaba haciendo cerca Sesshoumaru?

Continuará...

**N/A:** Gracias por sus reviews y aprovecho de avisar que he puesto un adelanto de mi nuevo fic en mi space... pronto lo publicaré en fanfiction pues este ya se acerca al final. Me dan sus comentarios n.n arigatou.

_**Lady Sakura Lee.**_


	19. La Terrible Misión de Inuyasha

**Capítulo 19: "La terrible misión de Inuyasha"**

Ella sollozó bastante rato entre sus brazos. No sabía porqué había incendiado su propio templo, el que tanto amaba su abuelo y en el cual generación tras generación habían custodiado la perla. Inuyasha miró hacia afuera y suspiró agradeciendo a que la lluvia no había consumido en su totalidad la estructura, al menos por fuera estaba casi intacto, el problema había sido por dentro.

- Jamás me lo perdonaré... jamás... - Sollozó moviendo la cabeza y ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. Ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Todo aquello había sido tan escalofriantemente extraño. Una fuerza más fuerte que la propia la hizo sentir odio contra todos y cuando ya había controlado su espíritu, casi a duras penas, vio que era demasiado tarde.

El joven la consoló como pudo, pero era casi imposible hacerla sentir mejor. No escuchaba, no entendía, simplemente el dolor y el arrepentimiento la embargaba por completo.

Al fin Kagome se quedó dormida y él la arropó lo que pudo recostándola en el mismo sofá. La miró de pie y notó las perlas de sudor en su frente, y aunque dormía, seguía sollozando y hablando en murmullos. No estaba bien, parecía delirar. El viento sopló tan fuerte que la casa crujió por entero. Dirigió sus ojos hacia afuera nuevamente y vio algunos árboles caídos al suelo y también los techos de algunas casas que se los llevaba el viento. Entonces tragó y se colocó un impermeable que había encontrado tras la puerta de la cocina y salió al exterior. La lluvia lo recibió de lleno y el viento lo golpeó con fuerza, era infernal el ruido que producía, siniestro y escalofriante como un susurro diabólico y lamentero. El chico alzó la vista al cielo negro de nubes y tragó con fuerza. Su corazón no dejaba de latir como si corriera un maratón. De pronto, con sólo un salto llegó al techo de la casa y entonces lo vio, esperando, unos metros más allá, en la misma posición en que lo había visto horas atrás. Arrugó el ceño y llegó hasta él.

Su rostro delineado y pálido goteaba agua de lluvia así como sus largos cabellos claros. La mirada era la misma, fría e insolente, lo observaban casi con desprecio y a la vez reproche. Llevaba un largo abrigo negro y en sus manos una espada similar a la de él.

- Sesshoumaru... - Murmuró Inuyasha sin mucho agrado. Nunca se habían llevado bien y el que se apareciera ahora y así de pronto le daba mala espina.

- No sé como tienes el descaro de estar tan tranquilo... y menos aún de proteger a la sacerdotisa corrupta... - Gruñó el otro con rabia e Inuyasha abrió más los ojos, completamente sorprendido.

- ¿Sacerdotisa corrupta? - Repitió abriendo sus inmensos ojos dorados- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Kagome es la mujer más buena y pura que he conocido en mi vida!

El otro arrugó más el ceño y su mirada severa se agudizó. Un rayo cayó no muy lejos dándole un aspecto casi fantasmagórico.

- Estas enamorado de esa mujer... - Murmuró en cambio. Inuyasha lo miró con seriedad, pero no respondió ¿porqué tenía que rendirle cuentas a su hermano?-... qué lastima... no sabes cómo lo lamento por ti...

- ¡Ya basta, Sesshoumaru! ¡Basta! ¿qué quieres? ¿a qué viniste? no creo que sólo a molestarme...

Sesshoumaru lo miró atentamente y un trueno se dejó escuchar tan fuerte que retumbó en el lugar.

- Sé que encontraron la perla de shikon que estaba perdida... - Dijo de pronto sin más rodeos, en un susurro.-... y sé que ella es su guardiana... - Acentuó la vista severa en los ojos dorados-... eso podría haber sido algo bueno... pero la dejaste con ese sujeto... _Naraku_... la dejaste sin importarte lo demás... tú... que tu misión era protegerla a la guardiana y a la perla, no cumpliste con ninguna!

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de burla, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró como si nada.

- Kagome esta conmigo y soy dueño de hacer lo que quiera con mi vida... esa perla ya no es importante...

- ¡¡Te equivocas!- Interrumpió él con la voz tan fuerte como un trueno. Inuyasha se sorprendió y pestañeó confundido.- ¡Nunca escuchaste los consejos de nuestro padre! ¡todo para ti era un juego! ¡nunca un deber! la perla de shikon debía estar siempre bien custodiada... jamás había aparecido la verdadera guardiana y tal vez no hubiera sido necesaria nuestra intervención, puesto que la misión de resguardar la joya le pertenece a ella y sólo a ella... y sin embargo... tú... que protegías a la sacerdotisa... tú... su... "_guerrero guardián_"... - Hizo un desprecio al nombrar la última palabra-... dejaste la joya en las peores manos... en ese Naraku... ¿y ahora qué ha sucedido? ¿no lo sabes? claro que no lo sabes... nunca escuchaste a nuestro padre... - Miró el cielo y apuntó con su dedo-... ¡el cielo se esta cayendo y tú no haces nada!

Inuyasha permanecía en completo silencio y cada vez sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar. Miraba atentamente a Sesshoumaru tragándose el orgullo de ser tan humillado por él... aun no tenías las cosas muy claras... si había que recuperar la perla, iba y arriesgaría la vida con tal de traerla nuevamente!

- La traeré... no te preocupes tanto... - Murmuró con cinismo. El otro le dio una mirada casi asesina.

- ¡Idiota! ¡el mal ya esta hecho! la perla y la sacerdotisa son una... y eso le dio a ella más poder que cualquier ser viviente en la tierra... ya no es una simple sacerdotisa capaz de curar heridas y predecir ciertos acontecimientos... pero eso no es lo malo... lo malo fue haber dejado que su esencia se mezclara con sangre corrupta... he visto la prueba de que el ritual ya se ha realizado... la sacerdotisa guardiana ha quemado su propio templo... el clima esta empeorando, los corazones de las personas se estan llenando de odio y nuestra nación esta en alerta de guerra! ¡Todo es culpa de la mezcla de sangres! ¡la sacerdotisa ya no es capaz de controlar su propia voluntad!- Bramó Sesshoumaru y en cuanto terminó de hablar un rayo cayó nuevamente. Inuyasha sintió que moriría... ¿aquella era la leyenda? ¿de eso se trataba? No sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer, se quedaron en un largo y profundo silencio.

- Y... - Su voz esta vez había perdido el orgullo, lo miró casi con súplica-... ¿qué puedo hacer? Kagome no tiene la culpa de lo que esta sucediendo, ¡todo es por Naraku! ¡Ese maldito!

- Ella se volverá cada vez más poderosa, su alma se volverá más negra y se unirá sin chistar a ese individuo, puesto que él tiene la perla en sus manos... ella irá a él... y de eso... ¡que Kami nos ampare!

- ¡No! ¡Kagome no irá!- Protestó defendiéndola con fervor.- Ella se quedará conmigo... su alma no esta oscura, lo sé... la vi llorar hace un momento y aún en sueños seguía llorando por lo que... - Se detuvo y luego prosiguió.-... por lo que se vio obligada a hacer...

- El mundo colapsará y ella será la responsable... tiene demasiado poder ahora... - Musitó Sesshoumaru y esta vez su mirada casi se suavizó un segundo.-... eres su guerrero guardián... deberás hacerte cargo irremediablemente esta vez... corregir lo equivocado para que el mundo vuelva a su cause normal, sacar de raíz el mal que nos acecha...

- Dime qué debo hacer- Suplicó. Y sintió su corazón encogerse tanto que no supo porqué, tuvo una indescriptible pena que sintió la garganta amarga y adolorida. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y Sesshoumaru dictó la sentencia sin piedad.

- Matarla. Matar a la sacerdotisa es la única forma de acabar con todo esto que esta recién comenzando. No tienes otra opción... la perla y ella son una y estan corruptas... debes matarla con tu propia espada y todo esto acabará... - Al ver que el muchacho palidecía mortalmente y sus labios se entreabrieron el otro no dudó en proseguir-... Y si no lo haces, ¡¡lo haré yo!... ella es muy poderosa... no dejes que lea tu mente... ahora es capaz incluso de leer el alma de las personas... no dejes que descubra la tuya... lo sabrá y serás tú quien estará acabado...

No supo cuanto rato, después que se fue Sesshoumaru, se quedó de pie ahí mismo, recibiendo la lluvia sobre su cuerpo y las ráfagas de viento como azotes sobre él. ¿Matarla? ¡matar a Kagome y así acabar lo que estaba comenzando? no, aquello no era posible... ¿cómo iba hacer eso? ¿Con Kagome? ¿Con SU Kagome?... no... esto no debía estar pasando... no... seguro estaba soñando, seguro pronto despertaría y se reiría de haber imaginado tanta locura. Un trueno estruendoso lo sacó de su loca meditación y volvió a palidecer... ¿matarla para acabar con esto? ¡NO! ¡Jamás! seguro debía haber una solución, una solución para ayudar a Kagome y que las cosas volvieran a la realidad... él buscaría una solución y la encontraría... sí... fuese como fuese... la encontraría...

Cuando entró a la casa le sorprendió encontrarla despierta y extrañamente tranquila. Estaba sentada sobre el sofá casi con la vista perdida. Él tragó con fuerza y tembló, no de frío, sino de las palabras de Sesshoumaru.

Retuvo la respiración y entonces ella levantó el rostro y lo miró con su profunda mirada castaña.

- ¿Era tu hermano?

Entonces el joven sintió que moriría. En breves segundos tuvo que aplicar las técnicas de bloqueo mental aprendidas de su padre y que no usaba desde que era un niño contra él mismo o su hermano mayor... jamás pensó tener que usarlo contra Kagome, deseaba tal vez llorar, el muy maldito tenía razón, ella era capaz de leer su mente y tal vez descubrir su alma...

- Sí... sí... - Musitó sacándose el abrigo e intentando mantener la mente tranquila y casi en blanco. Estaba demasiado pálido y sus manos estaban muy torpes.

La chica agudizó la visión sobre él, como una gata queriendo atrapar su presa. Arrugó el ceño luego de darse cuenta que no sacaba nada con querer saber más... su mente estaba en blanco. Se levantó como una felina, lenta y suavemente y sonrió con levedad, acercándose por atrás lo abrazó inesperadamente. Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

- ¿Qué quería?- Preguntó posando sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre tan fuerte que él sintió el calor que emanaban de ellas traspasando su camiseta. Volteó rápidamente deshaciéndose del abrazo y la miró desde su altura.

- Qué curiosa... - Murmuró intentado sonreír. La sonrisa que ella le devolvió le puso la piel de gallina y más aún cuando Kagome se le acercó nuevamente.

- Quiero saber... nada más... - Su susurro cerca de su oído fue tan escalofriante como excitante y la reacción para él fue de inmediata, sintió la erección en su pantalón y se turbó.

- No... no... - Tragó como si se le secara la boca, ella sonrió y posó ambas manos sobre su pecho-... sólo... pasaba por aquí...

- ¿Pasaba por aquí?- Repitió la muchacha no muy convencida.

Su voz tan sensual le quitaba el aliento y no pudo esta vez evadir su insistente mirar.

- Sí... nada más... - Musitó apenas.

Kagome volvió a arrugar el ceño como si no creyera mucho en sus palabras y luego bajó la vista. Vio el bulto en sus pantalones y entonces sonrió. Deslizó suavemente una mano y entonces lo acarició. Inuyasha retuvo el aliento y la apartó.

- Kagome... - Gruñó débilmente.

- Yo sólo... - Susurró ella, mordiéndose el labio se acercó más a él dejando que su cuerpo tocara el suyo.-... ¿no quieres?

- ¿Querer?- Gimió el muchacho levantando ambas cejas y sintiéndose casi embriagado de deseo. Kagome tomó una mano de él y lo obligó a posarla sobre su cintura. Ella casi lo arrinconó contra la pared y sonrió al verlo tan perturbado.

- Sí... ¿no quieres? - Murmuró-... yo sí... quiero más... eres mío ¿lo recuerdas?

El joven no respondió, sus ojos estaban muy fijos en los de Kagome, parecían que sus pupilas danzaban casi hipnotizándolo. ¿Cómo ella podía estar así después de lo que había sucedido con su templo? ¿acaso lo había olvidado? _ella es muy poderosa... no dejes que lea tu mente... ahora es capaz incluso de leer el alma de las personas... no dejes que descubra la tuya... _

_- _Vamos... - Ronroneó risueña al verlo tan paralizado- ¿porqué estas tan... asustado? ¿no me quieres?

- Sí... sí... te amo... - Murmuró sintiendo que perdería el control por completo. Kagome sonrió y se acercó para besarle el cuello, su piel reaccionó como un escalofrío cuando sintió la lengua tibia de la muchacha jugando con su piel- Kagome... esto es... tan raro...

- Mmmmm ¿raro? ¿porqué?- Sus manos se deslizaron bajo la camiseta y volvió a acariciar lentamente su pecho. El chico inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeante.- ¿porqué?

- Porqué... pareces... que estuvieras... seduciéndome... - Musitó sin saber mucho lo que estaba hablando. Simplemente se dejaba hacer y lo único coherente que su mente le decía era no pensar en las palabras de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome rió y su risa avivó el fuego de su piel.

- ¿Seducir? ¿yo?- Sus manos bajaron lentamente, Inuyasha cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada- ¿Yo?- Repitió Kagome- no sé... cómo hacerlo... - Sus labios alcanzaron la oreja del muchacho y la retuvo suavemente con sus dientes. Inuyasha exhaló el aliento retenido y sus ojos se tornaron más brillantes y serios que nunca. La apartó un poco y sin previó aviso abrió la camiseta de su pijama y los botones saltaron y cayeron al suelo. Kagome lo miró atenta y él se inclinó a besarla como si hubiera perdido el control por completo. Ella cerró los ojos y le respondió de igual manera, dejando que sus bocas se unieran hambrientas el uno del otro. Luego fue él quien tomó el control de la situación y la levantó del suelo, la chica se afirmó en él con sus piernas, tan fuerte a sus caderas, que gimió al sentir la erección chocando entre sus piernas. Rápidamente la camiseta del muchacho desapareció e Inuyasha la llevó hasta el sofá en donde ambos cayeron.- Inuyasha... - Susurró recibiendo de lleno los besos apasionados del hombre que le cortaron la respiración. La fuerza del clima de allá afuera no era nada comparado con la feroz pasión de los dos.-... sé que me escondes algo... - Musitó pero él pareció no escucharla porque la besó casi a la fuerza y luego siguió con su garganta y sus pechos. A Kagome se le nubló también la razón y lo aprisionó más con sus piernas, rosándose contra el hombre que sentía la sangre hervir hasta el punto de que su cuerpo tembló por completo. Pero sabía que ella intentaba hacerlo perder la razón, encontrarlo débil y saber de algún modo qué era lo que había hablado con Sesshoumaru... cielos... ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿de hacer lo que quisiera con tal de saberlo? no, no debía pensar, Kagome no debía saber, no... además él aun se negaba a que todo lo contado fuera realidad... no, ¿su Kagome un peligro? jamás! Levantó el rostro casi rojo y volvió a besarla con brusquedad. La chica sonrió, sabía que ganaría, que lograría descubrir su secreto. No era ella la que actuaba ahora, no ella precisamente, era su lado oscuro y casi perverso, la sangre corrupta que la hacía actuar casi egoístamente. Tuvo un momento de lucidez y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pero antes de recuperarse volvió a caer y sus ojos se entrecerraron al recibir la embestida que la hizo dar un brinco. Ni siquiera él había logrado deshacerse de sus pantalones y ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta en qué momento la privó de su pantalón también. Pero lo aprisionó más con sus piernas e Inuyasha gimió. Lo abrazó tan fuerte del cuello que el muchacho tuvo que afirmar ambas manos en el sillón para sostenerse y no desplomarse sobre ella. Kagome alzó la vista hacia él y entre sus desordenados cabellos lo miró intensamente, los ojos, sus ojos dorados siempre parecían espejos y ¿ahora? no lograba ver nada, nada... Inuyasha que la observaba atentamente no podía apartar la vista de ella, y aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas sólo para probar más placer y así que se olvidaran de todo. Pero Kagome deslizó una de sus manos que tenía en su cuello hasta la altura de su corazón y desde allí notó, el ritmo vertiginoso de el y hasta podía sentir la sangre correr desesperada por sus venas. Volvió a gemir cuando él le levantó más una pierna hasta la altura de su cintura, mirándola aun intensamente, Kagome se mordió el labio y susurró-... ¿a qué... le temes?

Él se mordió el labio y apartó la vista rápidamente, y sintió como ella retenía fuertemente su sexo, ahogó el gemido entre sus labios y se acercó casi exhausto, aspirando el aroma de su cuello sabía que ya no podría seguir controlándose, y fue cuando explotó dentro de ella que el temor de verla muerta por su propia espada se apoderó de él en imagenes creadas por su cabeza casi delirante. Un gemido demasiado ronco salió de su garganta y se dejó caer finalmente. La escuchó sollozar y luego retomar su respirar. Estaba empapado, sudado por completo y cuando levantó la cabeza la vio. Kagome tenía el rostro desencajado, a pesar del rubor extremo de sus mejillas y los labios hinchados de tantos besos, estaba más pálida que la propia muerte. Inuyasha se asustó ¿acaso había logrado descubrir el temor de su corazón? ¿de su alma? no, no, había sucedido todo demasiado rápido, no podía ser. La muchacha de inmediato cambió la expresión de su rostro y lo miró esbozando una leve sonrisa. Sus ojos se volvieron al castaño normal, no el oscuro que él había visto en los últimos momentos y hasta el rostro de ella se había suavizado.

- Gracias... - Murmuró con la voz suave, ni siquiera tenía el toque de felina sensual que había tenido antes para "seducirlo".

- ¿Porqué?- Preguntó él aun con su voz demasiado ronca y ordenando el flequillo húmedo de ella en su frente.

Kagome bajó su otra mano enredada tras su cuello y la dejó descansar sobre el pecho. La mano que estaba posada sobre su corazón pareció quedar pegada aún más sobre el. La chica bajó la vista y suspiró.

- Porque... me has hecho muy feliz...

Inuyasha la acercó más a él casi levantándola del sofá y la abrazó con fuerza. El clima allá afuera pareció tranquilizarse y eso ni siquiera le importó. ¡Qué diablos! ¿cómo dejarla? ¿cómo hacer caso de las palabras de Sesshoumaru? no... jamás... jamás...

Las ruidosas sirenas lo despertaron de la cama que había compartido con ella y se extrañó de encontrarse solo, nuevamente.

En cuanto salió de allí miró hacia afuera y su boca se entreabrió al ver el desolador paisaje nevado. La nieve blanca y helada que caía quizas de qué hora pero que ya tenía un par de centímetros de alto. ¿Cómo era posible que nevara si muy pronto llegaría el verano? ¿qué estaba pasando? Su corazón se encogió. ¿Tendría que ver... Se vistió rápidamente y la buscó por toda la casa, nada. Se angustió y tensó la mandibula. ¿Donde estaba? sólo recordar las palabras de Sesshoumaru casi le paralizaron el corazón: - _debes matarla con tu propia espada y todo esto acabará... y si no lo haces, ¡¡lo haré yo!... _

- ¡¡Maldición!- Gimió tomando la espada por la empuñadura y corriendo por la casa hasta abrir la puerta de entrada. Se paralizó al ver a su hermano, los mismos ojos dorados lo miraban con la frialdad característica de él. Inuyasha palideció aún más y sus manos temblaron de angustia.

- Ella no esta aquí... se fue... con él... con _Naraku_... - Dijo Sesshoumaru y la espada de Inuyasha cayó al suelo...

Continuará...

**N/A: **Arigatou por sus reviews, ya saben, en el otro cap. esta historia se termina ¿qué sucedera:S... bueno, supongo que ahora entienden porqué el fic se llama "**Tu Destino en mis Manos**" ¿No? Kagome esta en las hermosas manitos medias asesinas de Inuyasha u.u... cielos! esto esta muy siniestro... bueno, las dejo para seguir escribiendo ahora para la otra historia, que espero hayan leído n.n sí ya sé, muchas ya la leyeron, gracias gracias... a seguir escribiendo entonces para actualizar la prox. vez "**Bajo un Hechizo de Luna**" n.n

See you. (¿¿Me creerán que aun me cuesta escribir una escena lemon? u.u')

_**Lady.**_


	20. La Decisión de Kagome

**Capítulo 20: "La decisión de Kagome"**

Aunque sentía el abrazo fuerte de él, su cuerpo cálido y el infinito amor que le profesaba, Kagome no podía dejar de sollozar. Lo había visto claramente, tan claramente que la había dejado pasmada. Ella, muerta a manos del propio Inuyasha. Se miró la herida en la muñeca y sollozó más dolorosamente aún, ahogando de vez en cuando los deseos de llorar a todo pulmón. ¿Porqué había tenido que ser así? ¿porqué ser guardiana de la perla de shikon? ¿porqué ella precisamente? y no sólo eso, sino que porqué ser parte de una pronta catástrofe. Lo entendía ahora todo tan claramente. Se había convertido en casi un instrumento para Naraku... eso era lo que el abuelo le intentaba decir. Esconder la perla de aquello malditos era un medio para protegerla... y el recuperar luego la joya también. Ahora que era adulta y podía valerse por sí misma podía hacerse cargo de la perla pero... todo había salido mal, muy mal. Ladeó el rostro y lo vio dormido y sintió que su corazón se destrozaba ¿qué hacer? él ni siquiera tenía la culpa de sentirse tan angustiado... sólo debía cumplir con su deber, nada más. Se incorporó y vio la espada a un lado de la cama. El filo de ella le erizó la piel y su vista quedó fija por un buen rato.

_- Ven..._

La muchacha pareció despertar de su ensueño y pestañeó confundida. Lo había escuchado claramente, alguien la llamaba. Miró nuevamente a Inuyasha y él aún dormía pesadamente. Entonces se levantó y miró hacia afuera. El paisaje blanco le develó que era por su causa. Las cosas no estaban bien, podía sentir el odio y la confusión en muchos corazones, era su culpa. Tragó con angustia ¿qué debía hacer? sus ojos nuevamente se desviaron hacia la espada.

_- Tiene que... matarme... para que nada malo pase... - _Murmuró con horror su cerebro y ella no pudo ocultar la angustia enorme de aquella revelación. No, eso no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser ¿era todo su culpa?

_- Ven..._

Sintió nuevamente el susurro en su cerebro, una orden. La joven abrió más los ojos, su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia y su respiración se hacía dificultosa, la voz era maligna, podía sentirla, no quería escucharla, no quería, pero... volvió a mirar a Inuyaha, durmiendo con tranquilidad y sintió rabia por él. ¿Cómo podía dormir tan tranquilo?

_- Ven..._

El sentimiento de odio comenzó a apoderarse de su corazón. Odio, rencor, tristeza, todo se mezclaba. Nuevamente volvió a recuperarse y se aterró. ¿Cómo podía dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos? no, no... ¿y si volvía a cometer una locura como cuando quemó su propio templo? Cayó de rodillas sintiendo que la cabeza le explotaría, pero nuevamente la voz la llamaba, más fuerte, más intensa y entonces casi a duras penas se cambió de ropa y salió de inmediato de la habitación, podía poner en peligro la vida de Inuyasha y eso sería su perdición... pero no alcanzó a llegar muy lejos... perdió la conciencia de sí misma y miró sin expresión al abrir la puerta de su casa... esa mujer... Kagura, la esperaba para llevársela.

&&&&&&&&&

- Te acompañaré- Sentenció Sesshoumaru en cuanto vio que Inuyasha se recuperaba y volvía a entrar a la casa. - Necesitarás ayuda, son muy poderosos... - Él miró a su alrededor. La morada, pequeña pero acogedora le develaba incluso la personalidad de sus dueños. Y entonces se cuestionó ¿cómo el destino podía deparar que una muchacha inocente fuera la responsable de la casi destrucción del mundo? miró a Inuyasha que parecía recorrer sin rumbo la habitación. Arrugó el ceño... ¿qué es lo que él haría? por su actitud y porque lo conocía sabía que estaba completamente enamorado de aquella sacerdotisa guardiana... ¿acaso cumpliría su misión?- Inuyasha... - Pero el chico no lo escuchó, sus manos intentaban abrochar los botones de su abrigo pero estas le temblaban- ¡Inuyasha!- Sesshoumaru se había posado delante del muchacho y afirmó ambas manos en sus hombros, lo miró directo, con la seriedad extrema que lo caracterizaba- Tranquilízate, eres un guerrero, sabes lo que debes hacer.

- Sesshoumaru... tu no entiendes... - Musitó-... yo la rescataré... la rescataré de las manos de ese bastardo- Gruñó apretando esta vez el puño, pero Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza.

- Ella ya no puede ser rescatada... Inuyasha... lo sabes...

- ¡Cállate!- Gritó alejándose de él y ciñéndose nuevamente la espada al cinto, cuando abrió la puerta volteó y lo miró con rencor-... se que igual vendrás... pero no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a Kagome... - Advirtió. Sesshoumaru arrugó el ceño ¿qué se creía al hablarle así? él, un tonto imprudente culpable en parte de la situación que estaban pasando. Inuyasha lo miró con sus ojos llenos de odio e incluso el ámbar de sus ojos cambió, volviéndose más oscuro y casi fieros. Se tragó las palabras, jamás lo había visto de esa forma. Luego de un titubeo Inuyasha volteó y salió de la casa, la nieve seguía cayendo, se hundió en ella hasta las rodillas y sintió el frío como si le destrozara los huesos, aún así comenzó a caminar como si nada.

- Inuyasha... - Murmuró Sesshoumaru desde atrás-... no te prometo nada... pero tampoco dejaré que el mundo colapse...

Inuyasha casi no escuchó sus palabras. Estaba seguro que de alguna forma, de alguna manera, encontraría la forma de salir de todo esto. Era su culpa, debía hacerlo sin poner en riesgo la vida de su amada Kagome.

Llegar a las _rocas de Liancourt_ había sido realmente una odisea esta vez. Centro de tensión entre militares Japoneses y Coreanos, él y su hermano habían aterrizado a duras penas en una pequeña ensenada en medio del bosque semi tropical del lugar, que lucía fuera de lugar ahora por la nieve que lo cubría casi todo. Inuyasha conocía el camino, aunque esta vez había que ser mucho más prudente, así que tan rápido y con la destreza que lo caracterizaba, corrió esquivando ramas y fosas hasta que con el corazón palpitante, llegó a ver la cúpula de la siniestra pagoda. Se detuvo en seco y retuvo el aire ¿podría estar Kagome en manos de aquel maldito?

- Bloquea tu mente... - Sentenció Sesshoumaru tras él. El joven dio un respingo y luego arrugó el ceño. ¡Maldición! ¡Sesshoumaru dando órdenes! cuanto detestaba eso.

- Esta bien... aquí... - Su voz se detuvo, y abrió los ojos dorados inmensamente al escuchar un ruido tan fuerte que incluso Sesshoumaru se impresionó. Ambos miraron hacia el cielo y casi no podían creer ver un misil surcando el aire.

- No puede ser... - Musitó Sesshoumaru y luego bajó su perfilado rostro hacia Inuyasha, que también lo miró pasmado, tragando con fuerza.

- No... nada tiene que ver con Kagome... - Murmuró pero esta vez ya no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras. Palpó la espada y se extrañó de que sus manos temblaran esta vez. Entonces respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse. Kagome no se quedaría con ese maldito... no pasaría lo mismo que con Kikyo... él no ganaría esta vez...

- Sería prudente... esperar hasta el anochecer... - Musitó Sesshoumaru inclinándose tras el matorral en que estaban y el cual les permitía vigilar la siniestra pagoda sin ser vistos por los monjes que la custodiaban.-... aunque no hay mucho tiempo... - Su voz se oscureció de pronto.

Inuyasha lo entendió perfectamente. El misil en el cielo era ya una señal que se estaban moviendo para una guerra. ¿Pero como era posible que ocurriera este tipo de catástrofe por culpa de una perla? De pronto lo vio. El maldito que le había disparado en el bosque se encontraba afuera con un revolver en sus manos y mirando atentamente a su alrerdor. Quizo matarlo en ese momento, aún recordaba lo horrible que se sintió al estar herido y no poder proteger a Kagome...

- Tranquilízate... él sabe que estas aquí... - Murmuró Sesshoumaru con voz de ultratumba.

- Naraku... ese debe haber sido Naraku... - Musitó Inuyasha con rabia.- ... puede que no pueda leer la mente... pero sí siente las presencias de las personas... ese maldito tiene demasiado poder... de otra forma... no controlaría a Kagome tán fácilmente...

Vio a Hakudoushi esbozar su sonrisa maquiavélica y cínica, igual a la otra vez. El muchacho tuvo que apretar los puños de su mano para contener la ira que lo embargaba. No podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto antes de tiempo.

- Sé que estas aquí basura... - Gritó el otro provocando el recelo de los hermanos. El muy maldito estaba provocando.- ¡Sal y muestrate!- Gritó nuevamente. Inuyasha tuvo el impulso de saltar y golpearlo pero Sesshoumaru lo retuvo con fuerza del hombro.

- ¡Detente!

- ¿Acaso te da miedo que te de otro tiro?- Se mofó el otro sonriendo aún y mirando a su alrededor apuntando con su arma. Inuyasha ya no pudo contenerse, saltó de entre los arbusto. Hakudoushi volvió a sonreír y disparó, pero la rabia de Inuyasha era más grande y esquivó el tiro corriendo tan rápido que el otro no se dio cuenta hasta que lo tuvo casi encima y de un sólo golpe en la mano, el arma cayó lejos y él al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos vio el filo de su espada en plena cara y el rostro desde lo alto de Inuyasha mirándolo diabólicamente.

- ¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya nuevamente?- Murmuró y Sesshoumaru arrugó el ceño al ver la actitud tan perversa de su hermano menor. Abrió los ojos cuando vio alzar la espada y supo en ese momento que lo mataría sin piedad. Pero Inuyasha se detuvo en seco con la espada en lo alto. Y entonces un viento fuerte y congelado sacudió el lugar. Sesshoumaru miró hacia la entrada de la pagoda, al igual que Inuyasha, y en ese momento la vieron, vestida de sacerdotisa, con el rostro muy pálido y sus ojos castaños más oscuros que nunca, junto a Naraku.

- Déjalo- Ordenó el hombre mirando con seriedad a Inuyasha, pero el joven tenía tanta sed de venganza que quizo de igual forma acabar con su vida, en cuanto volvió para hacer su cometido, una extraña fuerza lo retuvo dejándolo pasmado. La espada quedó en el aire y Hakudoushi se escapó de inmediato.

- ¿Lo sientes?- Preguntó Naraku con la voz rasposa provocando más escalofríos que el mismo hielo del aire- Es el poder de tu amada sacerdotisa... la perla... incluido el de la mujer que amaste en el pasado...

Inuyasha abrió sus enormes ojos dorados y miró a Kagome. La chica parecía observarlo sin expresión alguna.

- Ka... Kagome... - Musitó sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Su corazón latió tan fuerte... deseaba arrancarla del lado siniestro y lúgubre de ese hombre y abrazarla protegiéndola de todos, incluso de él mismo... qué absurdo y frustrante.- Kagome... - Murmuraron sus labios más fuerte esta vez siendo audibles para todos, incluso para ella que pareció despertar del trance en que se encontraba y pestañeó mirando a Inuyasha horrorizada.

- ¿Inuyasha?

En ese momento el joven recobró la movilidad de su cuerpo y se alejó de un salto pero aún sosteniendo la espada y mirando alternativamente al maldito Naraku y a Kagome. Su corazón parecía querer escaparse de su pecho.

- ¡Inuyasha!- Gritó Kagome queriendo ir hasta él pero en cuanto dio un paso se detuvo en seco y sus ojos nuevamente se tornaron oscuros. Inuyasha abrió los ojos al notar la sonrisa malévola de Naraku y sintió tanta rabia por él que apretó sus manos contra la empuñadura y se abalanzó dispuesto a matarlo al fin, pero Kagome levantó una mano y él cayó al suelo sintiendo que el corazón estaba siendo desgarrado de su cuerpo. Le dolía demasiado, tanto que apenas lo dejaba respirar, de rodillas allí soltó la espada aferrando una mano a su pecho y sintiendo que en cualquier momento moriría. Un gemido se escapó de su boca y nuevamente Kagome pareció recobrarse. El dolor lo abandonó pero lo dejó exhausto y debilitado. Sesshoumaru desde su escondite estuvo a punto de salir al ver a Inuyasha casi amoratado de dolor, pero afortunadamente la sacerdotisa había vuelto a reaccionar. - Inuyasha... Inuyasha... - Sollozó al darse cuenta que no podía luchar contra ella misma, ni siquiera podía alejarse del lado de Naraku. La muchacha deseó morir antes que causarle un daño a él ¿y que pasaba si la próxima vez no podía recupar la conciencia? Palició mortalmente aún más ante el siniestro pensamiento.

- Llévenselo... - Musitó el maligno hombre y los monjes, junto con Hakudoushi se lo llevaron casi a rastras del lugar. Ella sollozó sintiendo que el dolor le desgarraba el alma ¿y qué hacer? ¿podía seguir luchando contra aquella fuerza maligna que era tan poderosa como para utilizarla sin piedad?- ¿Vamos querida?- Él la había tomado desde la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, hubiera querido resistirse pero no podía contra él, cada esfuerzo que hacía la debilitaba más aún, apoderándose sin piedad de su alma y conciencia.- No llores...- Susurró quitando las lágrimas silenciosas de ella-... mejor descansa... necesito que te encuentres bien... el mundo nos espera... tu poder es tan inmenso y junto con el mío seremos invencibles... podremos hacer lo que queramos... ¿no quieres eso? ¿no quieres?... Kikyo sí quería...

Kikyo, siempre Kikyo... pero ella no era Kikyo... no... primero muerta, primero muerta que ser utilizada para propósitos malignos... primero muerta...

&&&&&&&&

Se levantó pesadamente del frío piso de piedra sintiéndose debilitado y enfermo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y la sacudió intentando sentirse despierto. En cuanto se levantó se dio cuenta que estaba en una oscura y mugrosa celda. Los barrotes del costado traían el gélido aire del exterior y un ruido casi ensordecedor se dejó escuchar remeciendo el lugar y también su cerebro. Se acercó pestañeando aún adolorido y miró por los barrotes el paisaje blanco. Al alzar sus ojos dorados al cielo, vio la lluvia de misiles y aviones de guerra que anunciaban, con horror, que todo había comenzado...

- Inuyasha... - La voz de Sesshoumaru lo hizo voltear, el otro, alto y distinguido abrió la puerta de la celda sin dificultad e Inuyasha avanzó rápidamente hacia él.

- Kagome... donde esta Kagome... - Gimió esperando que su hermano no hubiera actuado con su propio criterio. Se aferró fuertemente a los hombros de él tambaleando, el otro frunció el ceño.

- No he hecho nada... no... pero salgamos pronto de aquí... - Murmuró con seriedad. Inuyasha volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

- Debemos... debemos rescatar a Kagome... debemos...

- Hay que deshacerse de Naraku primero... vamos... - Respondió entregándole de vuelta su espada.

La celda estaba algo apartada de la casa principal, al correr por el oscuro pasillo que seguramente los llevaría a ella y luego a la pagoda, se encontraron esta vez de frente contra Hakudoushi. Inuyasha se detuvo en seco mirándolo con odio. El otro posó de inmediato su mano al cinto, en donde estaba su revolver, y lo desenfundó. Sesshoumaru alzó su espada, pero Inuyasha, al darse cuenta que su propio hermano quería batirse a duelo con él, cosa que él jamás permitiría puesto que ese maldito le debía una muy grande, se le adelantó y se avalanzó contra el hombre de ojos asesinos. Una bala la esquivó la hoja de su espada pero aún así Inuyasha tenía la vista clavada en la del hombre, acercándose sin ninguna prudencia. El otro volvió a disparar casi a quema ropa pero el joven de ojos dorados puso nuevamente la espada como protección así que la bala chocó contra la hoja, provocando un sonido metálico, sonoro y agudo. Hakoudoushi borró la sonrisa de sus labios cuando vio que Inuyasha ya estaba en frente suyo, todas las balas se habían acabado y entonces, desesperado, tiró el revolver al suelo y en un movimiento rápido, se llevó la mano al cinto en donde portaba una daga. Inuyasha sólo hizo un movimiento, agitando la espada tan fuerte que el hombre cayó al suelo, con el estómago destajado y los ojos abiertos mirándolo con profundo rencor.

- Mal... dito... - Escupió sangre por la boca y luego se quedó inmóvil, mirando el oscuro techo del pasillo.

Sesshoumaru miró a Inuyasha y descubrió, casi con asombro, la nueva mirada de su hermano, terrible, temible, la de un guerrero ¿Había despertado acaso su esencia de _guerrero guardián _para proteger a la sacerdotisa dueña de la perla? los músculos de sus brazos se hicieron notorios a pesar del abrigo que llevaba encima, a Seshoumaru no le cupo duda... Inuyasha haría cualquier cosa, por salvar a la muchacha.

- Vamos- Ordenó a Sesshoumaru que pareció despertar de su meditación. Arrugó el ceño al darse cuenta que le hablaba como si fuera una órden, pero lo siguió. El pasillo terminaba y cruzaron una estancia de la casa principal. Miraron hacia todos lados pero al parecer no había nadie. Sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre una puerta lateral y entonces tragó nervioso. Con el sudor en la frente y algunas magulladuras y restos de sangre, el joven sólo tenía en mente una sola cosa: Kagome. Pero en cuanto dio un paso la mano pesada de Sesshoumaru lo detuvo y entonces volteó a mirarlo con rencor. - Suéltame- Bramó.

- Ella esta ahí... sucederá lo mismo... te atacará... - Murmuró el hermano mayor clavando sus fríos ojos dorados sobre los de él. Inuyasha hizo una mueca y se soltó.

- No me importa.- Respondió con rapidez y entonces abrió la puerta. El aura maligna de la perla les provocó dolor de cabeza y náuseas, pero el joven hombre las ignoró de inmediato. Y sus ojos se abrieron con sorprensa al verla tendida en el altar, con el cabello desordenado y luciendo más pálida que nunca. Naraku se encontraba de rodillas en su meditación, pero sin duda lo esperaba, porque abrió los ojos de inmediato y sonrió.

- Sabía que no andabas solo... - Murmuró.

- Argg, ¡maldito desgraciado!- Rugió intentando acercarse pero en un segundo un ruido extraño lo hizo detenerse en seco y miró hacia el lado. Muchos monjes estaban allí, incluso la mujer del tren, de pie, listos para atacar y defender lo que les parecía justo. Inuyasha dudó ¿debía matarlos a todos?

- Ellos no tienen alma... son como los ninjas de la otra vez... ya estan muertos... - Musitó Sesshoumaru y entonces lo miró con seriedad. - Encárgate del bastardo... déjame a mí estos...

Sesshoumaru se abalanzó sobre ellos y los fue batiendo sin piedad uno a uno, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que esta vez dependía de él todo. Si tan solo pudiera apoderarse la perla de shikon. Intentó dar un paso hacia el altar pero se detuvo al ver a Kagome despertar y levantarse. Los cabellos mojados y la piel sudorosa le develeba con terrible dolor que ella estaba sufriendo. En cuanto alzó la vista hacia él vio que estaba nuevamente siendo controlada y miró a Naraku, que sonreía siniestramente.

- Esto se pondrá divertido... - Dijo el maldito con su media sonrisa. Kagome se levantó pesadamente y lo miró a los ojos. Inuyasha tenía la espada en lo alto pero no la movió un sólo milímetro, ni siquiera cuando vio a Kagome que tomaba una espada dejada a propósito del suelo y lo enfrentaba.

- Kagome... qué haces... Kagome... - Murmuró. Ella pareció hacer una mueca dolorosa pero luego le dio un asestazo fuerte en el brazo, la sangre salpicó su ropa blanca de sacerdotisa y la muchacha pareció nuevamente dudar.

- Vamos sacerdotisa... mátalo... mátalo y serás libre... - Murmuró Naraku sentado y mirando el espectáculo.

Inuyasha lo miró con rencor pero parecía no darse cuenta de la herida de su brazo, a él más le dolía el corazón.

Sesshoumaru lo miró un segundo por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta de la grave situación. Y la perla de shikon emitiendo su siniestro brillo oscuro y maligno abarcándolo todo.

- Mátalo... - Susurró Naraku y Kagome volvió a asestar. Esta vez Inuyasha esquivó la hoja de la espada, luego otra vez y otra, sin ser capaz de defenderse. Si tan solo pudiera atrapar la perla de shikon, pero Kagome le impedía el paso. En un inesperado movimiento él se adelantó y corrió hacia el altar. Naraku levantó ambas cejas de sorpresa y cuando sus dedos tocaron la perla una descarga parecida a la eléctrica lo embargó. Aún así la sostuvo a pesar del dolor. Y de pronto un golpe de la espada en su espalda. El joven abrió los ojos más y la sangre le salpicó el rostro a Kagome. Inuyasha cayó de rodillas pero aún así sostuvo la perla en su puño. Naraku rio escalofriantemente y Kagome pareció despertar de su trance. Lo miró horrorizada y luego la espada que ella sostenía entre sus manos. Retuvo el aliento al ver la herida de Inuyasha en al espalda, abierta y sus manos impregnadas en su sangre, que la lastimaba y parecía quemarla. - Mátalo... - Volvió a susurrar Naraku y las manos de Kagome temblaron más. Miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a Inuyasha sabiendo que el poder oscuro se estaba poderando nuevamente de ella.

- Kagome... - Musitó Inuyasha. Él no iba a luchar contra ella, eso estaba decidido. Y Kagome se dio cuenta en ese momento la voluntad del joven. Aunque su misión era eliminarla a pesar de todo, él no lo haría jamas. Un ruido ensordecedor se dejó escuchar y todos notaron que eran aviones de guerra. Kagome miró luego a Naraku con rabia y a paso seguro se acercó y antes que este pudiera volver a controlarla le dio directo en el estómago. En cuanto sacó la espada de su cuerpo cayó de rodillas sintiéndose debilitada y volvió a mirar con dolor a Inuyasha.

- Sé... - Musitó como si le costase respirar y un mechón cayó en un ojo de ella, pero aun así la joven lo miraba atentamente-... que ya no hay vuelta atrás...

- No... - Gimió Inuyasha abriendo el puño y luego mirando la perla, que seguía siniestramente oscura. Él se sorprendió, creyó que todo acabaría con la muerte de Naraku pero... desde la distancia Sesshoumaru estaba de pie respirando agitadamente de cansancio. Los monjes muertos en el suelo y también, a sus pies, el cadáver de aquella horrible mujer, que había resultado más fuerte que los demás.

- Cuida a Souta... - Murmuró la muchacha tomando la espada y las lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas pálidas. Inuyasha retuvo el aliento y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta lo que ella tenía pensado hacer-... dile... que lo quiero... y recuerda... que siempre te amaré...

- ¡No! ¡Kagome!- Gritó levantándose de súbito sin importarle la herida que aún sangraba en su espalda. Pero no alcanzó a llegar, se detuvo de súbito al ver como ella se enterraba la espada en el estómago. Un hilo de sangre borboteó su boca y luego, poco a poco sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar. Él volvió a correr a su lado y la alcanzó a tomar un segundo antes que la muchacha cayera al piso.- ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!- Gritó, pero ella ya no le respondió.- ¡Despierta! te dije que te cuidaría, ¿porqué no me dejaste a mi solucionar esto? ¡¡Kagome!- Gritó desesperado y luego, para sorpresa de Sesshoumaru, lloró escondiendo la cabeza en el regazo de la muchacha. Allá afuera el clima comenzó a cambiar, dejó de nevar y las nubes negras comenzaron a dispersarse. Un pequeño rayo de sol se dejó caer sobre el suelo, como un rayo de esperanza a un nuevo comienzo. Luego volvió a voltear, su corazón se encogió de dolor al ver a su hermano menor tan abatido, sostenido el cuerpo sin vida en sus brazos como si quisiera revivirla. Inútil.

- Inuyasha... - Musitó Sesshoumaru.

- Yo no sé vivir sin ti... Kagome... ¿qué era yo antes? nada... tú tragiste alegría a mi vida... impetuosa... caprichosa... mi Kagome... ¿porqué?- Gimió mirándola atentamente y sacándole el mechón del rostro. ¿Qué sería de él ahora? se suponía que había prometido protegerla... estar por siempre a su lado. Y entonces dejó de gemir... tal vez aún podría estar por siempre a su lado ¿no? y miró su espada tirada en el suelo.

Sesshoumaru posó de pronto sus ojos en la perla de shikon, tirada en el suelo de madera no muy lejos de la pareja. A él le pareció que ya no estaba tan oscura. Y entonces volvió a mirar a Inuyasha, que alcanzaba la espada y la tomaba en sus manos, y comprendió sus intenciones.

- No te dejaré sola... - Murmuró con la voz gutural y dejándola recostada cuidadosamente en el suelo.- Nunca...

La habitación se llenó de luz con los rayos de sol y sólo el ruido de las olas del mar llegaba a sus oídos, inundando la habitación.

El muchacho miró nuevamente a Kagome con amor y luego apuntó su espada en el estómago. La perla comenzó a brillara cada vez más con su luz rosa y destellos de plata. Sesshoumaru, impresionado, caminó presuroso hasta ella y notó el color cada vez más claro, lo que develaba, que la maldad ya había sido eleminada. Seguro que era por el sacrificio de la sacerdotisa. Entonces la observó y creyó que soñaba ¿era su impresión o su pecho se estaba moviendo? Miró a Inuyasha y entonces corrió a detenerlo.

- ¡Alto!- Gritó tomándole con fuerza las manos y el joven lo miró con odio.- No lo hagas... mira... - Y apuntó al cuerpo de Kagome. Inuyasha la miró con atención. Sus ojos se abrieron pasmados al ver el leve movimiento de su pecho. La luz de la perla le daba directo y era como si le estuviera devolviendo la vida. Entonces soltó la espada y se acercó casi a gatas hasta su lado, volviéndola a tomar y esbozando una sonrisa al sentir el calor nuevamente de su cuerpo. Posó su mano grande sobre su rostro y el brillo de la perla comenzó a disminuir progresivamente. En cuanto La muchacha abrió los ojos, la perla se hizo añicos, quedando sólo polvo en el suelo.

- Kagome...

La joven lo miró con seriedad unos segundos, Inuyasha, que jamás había creído en los milagros, creía que tal vez ya estaba muerto y con ella a su lado. Pero la muchacha sonrió y levantó su mano debilitada hasta alcanzar su rostro, tocándolo y sintiendo que estaba viva. El joven sollozó y se refugió en el regazo de ella. Kagome cerró los ojos dando gracias a Kami y sintiéndose completamente renovada. Extrañamente se sentía muy débil y sus sentidos no eran sensibles como antes ¿acaso sus poderes de sacerdotisa los había perdido?

&&&&&&&&

- Nunca existió... no hay rastros de ella... ni siquiera se encontraron los cadáveres... - Dijo Sesshoumaru con la voz roca y mirándolo seriamente, aunque el brillo del desprecio y orgullo casi había desaparecido. Desde que había visto la fuerza y voluntad de Inuyasha, más la resolución y el poder de la sacerdotisa de volver a la vida ayudada por la perla de shikon, sentía que él no era nada comparado con aquellos dos.- Parece como si hubiera sido un sueño... nuestro país se disculpó con Corea, los cadáveres encontrados en la isla nunca se encontraron, creyeron que había sido un sabotaje organizado por altas esferas de la milicia... ellos fueron juzagos por traición... todo esta en paz ahora...

Inuyasha, que estaba en frente lo miró asintiendo con levedad. Desde el techo en donde ambos estaban podía ver el atardecer ocultándose poco a poco en las colinas de la ciudad.

- Gracias, fuiste de mucha ayuda- Dijo el chico estirando su mano, a lo cual sorprendió a Sesshoumaru que lo miró dubitativo y luego se la estrechó.

- Somos hermanos... era mi deber... - Murmuró y luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia la chica que estaba allá abajo y mirando hacia todos lados.- Creo que te busca... ¿ya no tiene poderes espirituales?

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza cerrando ligeramente los ojos.

- No, nada... es una chica normal... aún así siento la fuerza de su noble corazón... ya no hay nada que pueda preocuparla... la perla no existe, se desintegró tal vez para protegerla... y es mejor así... tanto poder en este mundo... sería una catástrofe.

Sesshoumaru asintió, estando por primera vez de acuerdo con él.

- Ve donde ella... - Murmuró y luego se marchó rápidamente con la destreza que lo caracterizaba. Inuyasha lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista y luego volteó para mirar a Kagome, que seguía buscándolo y notó la preocupación en sus ojos, entonces saltó y cayó de pie enfrente de ella. La muchacha dio un grito y se llevó una mano al corazón, asustada.

- ¡Tonto! me asustaste! ¡estaba preocupada por ti!

Él rio y luego la abrazó con fuerza. Desde la ventana vio a Souta adentro molestando al gato que tenían.

- No te preocupes... estoy bien... - Susurró esbozando una sonrisa. Luego la miró con devoción. Adoraba ver sus ojos castaños puros y cristalinos, sus mejillas siempre teñidas de rosa y sus labios que parecían siempre ansiar un beso. La acercó más a su pecho y ella bajó la vista jugueteando con el cabello negro de él.

- Pero... tus heridas... - Murmuró con pesar. Sin duda alguna aún se sentía culpable por lo sucedido.

- Ya cicatrizaron... no te preocupes... además no eras tu... - Susurró él. Kagome alzó la vista y lo miró con seriedad.

- Pudiste acabar con mi vida y así salvar al mundo... y no lo hiciste... mi destino estaba en tus manos...

- Si tu destino estaba en mis manos... entonces tu destino siempre hubiera sido vivir y vivir... jamás haría algo para dañarte ¿cómo crees?... ni por un segundo... - Sonrió y besó sus labios con infinito amor. Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza-... aunque el mundo se estuviera derrumbando hubiera querido que vivieras... soy tu guerrero guardián... ¿no estaba así escrito?... siempre estaré a tu lado...

Ella sonrió y afirmó su cabeza en su hombro. Era cierto. Su guerrero guardían que a pesar de las circunstancias y ya no siendo ni una sacerdotisa y menos guardiana de una perla inexistente, se quedaba a su lado como lo había prometido, cuando se embarcaron en un viaje que afortunadamente había llegado a un final feliz.

**FIN. **

**N/A**: Los finales me agotan, pero me dejan feliz de haber termiando algo nuevamente. Espero les haya gustado esta historia, escrita con cariño para su entretención. Nos vemos en la otra, que básicamente es más romance que cualquier otra cosa. n.n **Arigatou por el apoyo y sus reviews, gracias por todos, nos vemos **;)

_**Lady Sakura Lee.-**_


End file.
